Will Not Know Anybody
by Robert Ashley Cullen Swan
Summary: Estaba en mi habitación,sentado en mi cama,empapado en sudor y con la cabeza entre las manos.Sentía que pronto estallaría y haría una locura arrepintiédome el resto de mi vida.Y todo por la chica por la que estaba perdiendo la cabeza.Mi hermana.Adaptacion
1. Mi Fruto Prohibido

**Disclaimer : **los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **S.M**. La trama tampoco me pertenece, pertenece a Chika-midori, yo solo la adapto de **Naruto** a **Twilight.**

**Capítulo 1: **_Mi Fruto Prohibido. _

**Edward's Pov.**

Me encontraba boca abajo en mi cama. Hacía rato que ya había despertado, pero no tenía ganas de levantarme. Miré el despertador que estaba en la mesa de noche. Marcaba las siete y media. Enterré mi rostro en la almohada y resignado me levanté.

Abrí el armario y comencé a vestirme lentamente. Mi habitacón no era demasiado amplia. El suelo era de parqué y las paredes estaban cubiertas de un azul algo oscuro, pero con los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana se clarecía .

Si entrabas en mi habitación, lo primero que verías sería la cama pegada a la pared bajo la ventana. A los pies una gran estantería llena de libros junto al escritorio, y en la pared de enfente el armario, dejando un gran espacio en el centro de la habitación donde a veces en verano me tumbaba en el suelo mientras escuchaba música.

Terminé de vestirme. Llevaba el uniforme de la escuela, totalmente negro cerrado al cuello, aunque siempre desabrochaba un par de botones.

Cogí mi mochila y el móvil que estaban encima del escritorio y salí del dormitorio cerrando la puerta.

Bajé las escaleras y me dirijí a la entrada para salir.

Cerré la puerta y comencé a caminar en dirección al instituto. Hacía fresco a esa hora de la mañana, normal, estábamos a mediados de Septiembre, ya no hacía tanto calor.

Introducí las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y pasé por la puerta de entrada del instituto Phoenix. Me fijé en los grupos que siempre se formaban a la entrada antes de que dieran comienzo las clases.

Sentía como estaba siendo obserbado de arriba a bajo. Todos los días lo mismo. Cuando me enteré que las chicas del instituto habían formado un club de fans, al principio no le di ninguna importancia, me daba igual lo que hiciesen mientras no me molestasen. Pero a cualquier lugar donde iba me sentía vigilado y eso me molestaba.

Cuando entré en el aula, fui a sentarme en mi pupitre. Me sentaba al final de la clase al lado de la ventana.

-¿Es que ni siquiera puedes dar los buenos días? - miré a Jasper que estaba sentado frente a mi con cara de fastidio, y de pie a su lado se encontraba Emmett con su típica sonrisa.

Jasper era mi mejor amigo, aunque fuéramos polos opuestos. Él era un manojo de nervios y extrovertido, y yo era tranquilo y poco hablador. Tenía el pelo rubio desordenado de punta y los ojos azules. El chico podía ser realmente un dolor de cabeza cuando se lo proponía.

En cuanto a Emmett, la gente decía que teníamos cierto parecido. Aunque el parecido que veía yo era el color de ojos, el verde. Aparte de eso éramos muy distintos. Emmett tenía el pelo rizado, y su piel era mucho más pálida que la mía. También, como Jasper, era extrovertido y siempre estaba con esa sonrisa con los oyuelos. A veces me pregunto qué es lo que pasa de verdad por esa cabeza…

-Hmp… – Me eché en el respaldo de la silla y miré por la ventana.

-Te has vuelto a levantar de mal humor.- no miré a Emmett, seguí con la mirada en la ventana.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? Estos días has estado muy raro, como en otro planeta. - Miré de soslayo a Jasper, que estaba esperando una respuesta .

-Hace días que no duermo bien, eso es todo. - Sabía que no iban a creerse algo así, pero aunque fueran mis amigos no iba a contarles la verdadera razón de por qué me encontraba así, no debía decirselo…

-Lo que tu digas, pero espero que para el fin de semana estés mejor .

-Creí que habías quedado con Alice. - Sí, por fin el inútil de Jasper había empezado a salir con Alice Brandon. Llevaba mucho tiempo detrás de ella sin decirle nada por si no le correspondía. Cuando todo el mundo sabía que la chica estaba enamorada de él y no se daba cuenta el muy idiota.

-P-pues claro que he quedado con ella estúpido, pero iremos en grupo como siempre. -Me contestó sonrojándose .

-¿En grupo? - Los miré a los dos sin comprender y vi como una melena rubia se echó encima de Emmett.

Era Rosalie Hale, la novia de Emmett. Llevaban casi un año saliendo y la chica seguía tan efusiva como el primer día de empezar a salir.

-Buenos días, Emmett. - Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla, mientras le decía lo mucho que le había extrañado.

Aah, odio cuando se ponen así de empalagosos.

Miré a Jasper, pero ya no estaba. Los busqué y se encontraba en la puerta saludando a Alice. Parecían dos señales de stop. De Alice no me extrañaba porque era bastante tímida pero de Jasper…

De repente mi campo de visión se vió invadido por unos ojos chocolate y cabello del mismo color. Estaba demasiado cerca… Por acto reflejo me eché hacia atrás, casi cayéndome de la silla.

-Buenos días, Edward. - Me saludo con una sonrisa demasiado dulce.

Me volví hacia la ventana de nuevo para que no se diera cuenta de que me había sonrojado.

-No te molestes, Bella. - Oí que decía la voz de Jasper. - Edward sigue de mala uva. Pero el sábado se presentará en el centro comercial con una sonrisa, ¿verdad?

-Hmp…

-¡Es verdad, han abierto una nueva pastelería y me han dicho que los dulces están buenísimos! -dijo Rose.

-¡Genial, pues allí iremos! ¿verdad, Alice?

-C-claro, Jasper.

Empezaron a hablar a qué sitios más querían ir a parte de la pastelería, cuando Bella se puso delante de mi.

-Últimamente has estado muy raro. ¿Ha pasado algo? - Noté que estaba preocupada, pero me negué a mirarla a la cara.

-No es nada. - Lo dije de modo tan frío, que me arrepentí al instante.

-¡Deja de hablarle así a Bella, solo está preocupada por ti, desagradecido! - Me recriminó Jasper mientras chirriaba los dientes.

-No pasa nada, Jasper, déjalo. - Dijo mientras finjía una sonrisa.

-¡Chicos sentaos, vamos a empezar la clase!

El profesor Banner ya estaba en la mesa del profesor esperándo a que todo el mundo ocupara sus asientos, mientras abría el cuaderno que contenía la lista de la clase.

Después dirigí la mirada a las chicas. Siempre se sentaban una al lado de la otra en el centro del aula. Rose en medio, Alice a su izquierda y Bella a su derecha.

La observé como abría su libro y comenzaba a leer su contenido con la mano apoyada en su mejilla.

Odiaba comportarme de esa manera con ella, aunque aparentaba indiferencia me mataba por dentro. El saber que yo era el causante de su preocupación y su incomodidad cuando quería hablar conmigo, me hacía sentir peor que una basura.

Estaba obsesionado con ella. En casi todas las clases no paraba de observar como se echaba detrás de la oreja algunos mechones de su largo cabello o cuando intentaba entender lo que el profesor explicaba. Podía ser muy tierna sin llegar a proponérselo.

La quería, no podía remediarlo, aunque ya lo hubiese intentado muchas veces. Necesitaba que no se acercara a mí, que me tuviera una especie de miedo para que acabara por ignorame y se alejara de mí. Eso era lo que estaba intentándo hacer desde hacía tiempo. Tratarla de manera fría y distante. Pero notaba que seguía igual o peor quizás.

Todos decían que tenía a muchas chicas detrás de mí y que podía elegir y salir con la que quisiera, pero para mí Bella era la única que podía hacerme sentir que el corazón casi se me saliera del pecho, que me sonrojase con una simple mirada, que estuviera siempre en mi cabeza o que se apareciese en mis sueños deseádola más que antes.

Bella era mi fruto prohibido. Mi tortura personal. La chica que deseaba. Mi hermana…

* * *

**Hoola! :D **

**Aqui venimos con una nueva adaptacion, sé que algunas me querreis matar por subir esta adaptacion (que tiene muchos mas capitulo, todavia esta decidiendolo mi prima ^^) y no otras como "Rehacer Nuestras Vidas" Pero es que me encanta esta historia (versión Naruto) y espero que sea de vuestro agrado en versión Twilight ^^**

**Ahora os dejo, espero que dejeis review ^^ **

**besitos.. **

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**


	2. ¿Por qué ha tenido que cambiar?

**Disclaimer****: **los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **S.M**. La trama tampoco me pertenece, pertenece a Chika-midori, yo solo la adapto de **Naruto** a **Twilight.**

**Capítulo 2: **_¿Por qué ha tenido que cambiar?_

**Bella's Pov. **

Era la hora del almuerzo, y yo me encontraba con Rose y Alice sentadas en los escalones que daban al campo de fútbol.

Era nuestro segundo año de instituto y no podíamos remediar hacer planes para la universidad y hablar del tema. La verdad es que echaría de menos el instituto y a muchos de mis amigos. Por eso me he propuesto disfrutar de este último año que me queda aquí.

-Por cierto, cambiando de tema. - Dijo Rose acercándose a nosotras. Yo estaba en el mismo escalón que ella mientras que Alice uno más arriba. - ¿Habeis oído lo que dicen?

Alice y yo nos miramos unos segundos sin saber a lo que se refería.

Rose, al vernos, comenzó a mirar para todos lados. Supuse que lo hacía para asegurarse de que no la estaban escuchando. Cuando volvió a girarse para nosotras, observé que tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-Dicen que Atenadora y el profesor Cayo están saliendo.

-¡¿QUÉ?

-SSHH… bajad la voz, si nos escucha algún profesor nos meteremos en un lío.

-P-pero Rosalie, ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? - Preguntó Alice como un tomate, mientras yo asentía igual.

-Alec me lo dijo… bueno más bien se lo saqué , pero el caso es que lo sabe casi todo el mundo. La verdad es que hacen una bonita pareja. - Dijo con ojos soñadores.

-Tienes razón. - Volví a asentir imaginándome a los dos justos en una cita.

-Y hablando de parejas… - Vi como dirijía la mirada hacía Alice y a esta se le subieron los colores. -A Jasper y a ti se os vé muy bien…

-Sí , parece que está sentando un poco la cabeza. - Añadí sonriendo.

-¿De verdad creeis eso? - Preguntó avergonzada y jugando con sus dedos.

-Pues claro que sí. Se nota que le gustas mucho, Alice.

-Por cierto, Bella, ¿para quién es ese obento? - Preguntó señalando el bulto que tenía a mi lado envuelto con un pañuelo azul. - ¿Lo has preparado para alguién en especial?

-¿Qué dices? - Dije mientras lo depositaba en mi ragazo. - Es de Edward. Se le olvidó y mi madre me pidió que se lo diera.

-¿Y por qué no se lo das? - Me miró alzando una ceja. - Debe estar muriéndose de hambre.

-Sí… - Suspiré, me levanté y subí las escaleras despidiéndome de ellas.

En realidad no quería ir a buscarle, pero tampoco quería que pasara hambre por culpa de ser una cobarde y no enfrentarlo. No soporto que me mire con esa mirada tan fría y con… odio tal vez, no estaba muy segura, pero cada vez estoy más convencida de que Edward me considera un incordio en su vida.

A veces llego a pensar que él seria más feliz si yo no existiera…

-¡Bella! - Miré donde provenía aquella voz que me llamaba, y vi a Ángela y a Ben.

-Hola, ¿estáis dando un paseo? - Los dos hacía tiempo que estaban saliendo y por lo que parecía iban en serio.

Ben era primo de Alice y por lo que ella nos contaba a Rose y a mi, se estaba empezando a rumorear en la familia Cheney, que Ben le propondría matrimonio a Ángela después de la graduación. No se si será verdad o no, pero se les vé muy felices con su noviazgo.

-Más o menos. - Dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a su novio y este la desvió sonrojándose.

Reí un poco al ver la cara de Ben. Siempre era tan maduro y tan serio, que verle comportarse así me causaba risa.

-Por cierto, ¿habéis visto a Edward?

-Cuando veníamos hacia aquí, vi que se dirigía hacia las fuentes del gimnasio. - Dijo Ben con un gesto con la cabeza.

-Gracias, Ben. Nos vemos luego chicos.

Caminé hasta donde me había indicado Ben. A esa hora no había nadie por esa zona del instituto. Cuando doblé la esquina lo vi bebiendo agua en una de las fuentes. Me acerqué a él esperando que acabara, y no pude resistir observarle.

Su cabello revuelto broncíneo parecía que me llamaba a gritos para que lo acariciase. El uniforme del instituto le quedaba perfecto. Su cuerpo era perfecto. Pero lo que más me gustaba eran sus ojos esmeraldas como la gema.

Era muy guapo y atractivo, no por nada tenía a todas las chicas del instituto detrás de él, y no hablar de su club de fans. En los partidos de fútbol parecían gatas en celo. Ver a Edward con la equipación del instituto de Phoenix, con la camiseta pegada al cuerpo por el sudor, y con las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo… ¡para, para, para!

Si en este mismo momento alguien me leyera la mente, no creería que estubiera hablando de mi propio hermano.

Pero no podía hacer nada. Quería a Edward. Deseaba a Edward. Y sabía que eso estaba mal, que no debía sentir esto que siento por él.

Vi como se incorporaba y clavaba en mí esa mirada fría que estaba empezando a intimidarme.

-¿Qué quieres? - Con solo oír el tono de su voz, sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda.

-T-te dejaste el almuerzo en casa. - Dije con la vista fija en el suelo, y se lo acerqué para que lo alcanzara.

Entonces sentí como sus dedos rozaban los míos, provocádome una descarga eléctrica que me impulsó a retirar la mano rápidamente.

Le miré a los ojos, y vi que se había sorprendido por mi reacción.

Me horroricé. ¿Y si lo descubría?, ¿Y si después de todos estos años en silencio lo perdía para siempre?

No quería alejarme de él, aunque me tratara con esa frialdad e indiferencia, necesitaba estar cerca de él. Por eso no tenía que saberlo, ni él, ni nadie.

-Lo siento, Edward. - Susurré y salí corriendo de allí.

¿Por qué actúo así?, ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo hacer como si no pasara nada?

-¡Auch! - Sentí como choqué con alguien. Miré hacia arriba y ví que se trataba de Jasper.

-¡Ten más cuidado, quieres!

-Perdona, Jasper. - Me sequé unas cuantas lágrimas para que Jasper no se diera cuenta.

-Ah, eres tu, Bella, no me había dado cuenta, perdona. - Se disculpó mientras se rascaba detrás la cabeza. - Oye, ¿estás bien?

-S-sí, no te preocupes.—Dije intentádo sonreír.

-Mmmm .— Se acercó a mí mirándome fijamente sin estar convencido.

-Que te he dicho que estoy bien.

-Vale, lo que tu digas. - Dijo mientras ponía ambas manos tras la cabeza.— Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Alice? Quiero que vayamos juntos a clase.

-Está en el campo de fútbol con Rosalie. Te acompaño, yo también voy hacia allí.

Cuando llegamos a donde se encontraban las chicas, ví como Jasper salía corriendo tras Alice.

-¿Alice, vamos juntos a clase? — Le preguntó sonrojado y con una sonrisa. Parecía un niño pequeño.

-Claro, Jasper. - Le respondió tímidamente y con las mejillas coloradas.

-¡Genial! — Y la abrazó restregándo su mejilla con la de ella como un gatito que agradece su comida.

-¡Aah, espera Jasper!

-No quiero.— Alice parecía estar cerca de desmayarse y echar humo.

-Oh, mira qué monos. ¡Os sacaré una foto con el móvil! — Dijo Rose con una sonrisa mientras se colocaba para sacar la foto.

-Luego me la pasas, Rose. — Dijo Jasper que se acercó más a Alice.

-A mí también. — Yo también la quería.

-¡No! — Definitivamente Alice estaba cerca del colapso.

-¡Mirad aquí! — Y sacó la foto. - ¡Ah, qué bien salís los dos!

-¡Haber, haber! — Jasper y yo nos acercamos a Rose, y tenía razón, salían tan monos y sonrojados que daban ganas de abrazarlos.

-¿Alice no quieres verla? ¿Alice? — Los tres dirigimos la mirada hacia ella y vimos que se encontraba semi-inconsciente sobre la escalera.

Después de conseguir reanimar a Alice, volvimos a clase. Nos tocaba con el profesor Peter, y como siempre llegaba tarde, y encima teníamos que oír sus estúpidas excusas. La última había sido que se le cruzó un gato negro y tuvo que dar la vuelta al instituto entero.

-Chicos, perdonad por el retraso, es que estaba cruzando la calle y vi a una anciana que necesitaba…

-¡Sabemos que es mentira!

-B-bueno, empecemos la clase.

Las clases del profesor Peter eran muy pesadas. Aunque explicase bien, su voz monótona hacía que hasta Ben, que sacaba las mejores notas, y Mike, quien tenía esa gran fuerza de voluntad, hiciesen un gran esfuerzo por no cerrar los ojos. Los únicos que acababan dormidos y con la baba colgando eran Jasper y Tyler. El profesor los sacaba al pasillo cuando los ronquidos de ambos no le dejaban continuar con la lección. Incluso Alec cayó y salió diciendo lo problemático que era.

Esa clase parecía una competinción para ver quién aguataba más.

Cuando sonó el final de las clases, las chicas y yo salimos del aula, y esperamos en la puerta del instituto a los chicos.

Cuando salieron solo vi a Emmett y a Jasper.

-¿Dónde está Edward? - Le pregunté a Emmett.

-Dijo que iba a la biblioteca a consultar algo.

-Ah… – No sé por qué le espero para volver a casa, si ya casi nunca vamos juntos.

-Bella, ¿estas bien? —Me preguntó Rose, y vi que todos me miraban con caras preocupadas.

-Sí claro, estoy perfectamente. Nos vemos mañana. — Me despedí con una sonrisa, la cual desapareción cuando me giré para caminar hasta casa y una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla.

Sentía que se iba.

Llegué a casa y no había nadie. Subí las escaleras y fui hasta mi habitación, pero antes de entrar, me fijé en la puerta que estaba frente a la mía.

Giré el picaporte y entré en la habitación de Edward.

Su aroma estaba por todos los rincones de la habitación. Me fijé en lo ordenado y bien distribuido que lo tenía todo.

Miré su cama, donde dormía Edward. Quería echarme sobre ella pero no estaba segura si debería o no. Entonces el recuerdo de lo que pasó en las fuentes e imaginarme a Edward marchándose y alejándose de mí, hizo que por mis mejillas comenzarán rodar gruesas lágrimas.

Me tumbé de lado, mientras abrazaba la almohada y lloraba en silencio. Su aroma era mucho más intenso ahí, y parecía como si estubiera abrazando al mismo Edward.

No podía soportarlo.

Quería abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo quería, pero sabía que eso no pasaría nunca. Él me miraría con asco y diría que estaba loca.

Abracé más fuerte la almohada, intentando ahogar los sollozos que estaban empezando a salir de mi boca.

¿Por qué teníamos que ser hermanos? ¿Por qué no me tuve que enamorar de cualquier otra persona que no fuese mi propio hermano?

**Flashback**

_-¿Edward? — Dije mientras lo zarándeaba un poco, y se daba la vuelta con cara adormilada._

_-Has vuelto a tener pesadillas, ¿verdad? —Dijo mientras yo asentía sonrojada. – Ven acuéstate. _

_Sonreí mientras él me hacía un hueco y me recostaba a su lado. _

_-Tienes que dejar de ser tan miedica y aprender a dormir sola._

_-Ya lo sé, pero es que me dan mucho miedo y no puedo evitarlo.— Dije haciendo un puchero._

_-Vale, pero no llores, ¿de acuerdo? — Asentí y me acerqué más a él. - ¿Tanto te gusta dormir conmigo?_

_-Pues claro. Siempre me estás protegiendo y cuidando de mí, Edward. – Dije sonriéndole. _

_-B-bueno eres mi hermana y tengo que cuidar de ti. –dijo mientras se sonrojaba.—Nunca te voy a dejar sola… _

_-¿Lo prometes?_

_-Lo prometo. — Y me dio un beso en la frente. — Ahora duérmete. _

_Cerré los ojos y al poco rato me quedé dormida sintiendo como Edward me acariciaba el cabello. _

**Fin Del Flashback**

No recordaba cuando había dejado de ser así conmigo. Cambió su actitud tan de repente que creí que no era la misma persona.

* * *

**Hoola! ^^**

**Bueno, noo os quejareis, ¿verdad? Actualizacion al siguiiente dia! =D **

**Muuuuchiisiimas graciias por los review y todos se los he transmitido a mi priima ^^ **

**esta muy agradecidaa =) **

**Bueno, deciros que lo interesante viene a partir de los siguientes capítulooos! así que no desespereis xD **

**Mi prima me ha prohibido rotundamente que diga algo si son hermanos de sangre o adoptados o si son mellizos y cosas por el estilo, Sorry! =( **

**Bueno, no os estreso más xD **

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**


	3. Paranóico Por Su Dulce Aroma

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **S.M**. La trama tampoco me pertenece, pertenece a Chika-midori, yo solo la adapto de **Naruto** a **Twilight.**

**Capítulo 3: **_Paranóico por su dulce aroma._

**Edward's Pov. **

Me dirigía a casa. Solo quería llegar, ducharme y encerrarme en mi habitación, no tenía ganas de hablar ni ver a nadie.

Mi mente no hacía más que reproducir la expresión de horror que mostraba su rostro. Me quedé atónito. ¿Tanto miedo había llegado a causarle?

Después de todo, eso era lo que había estado intentando, pero no contaba con la sensación y el remordimiento que eso conllevaba.

Me quedé de pie enfrente de mi casa. No quería entrar, pero ya estaba atardeciendo y no quería preocupar a mi madre. Suspiré y abrí la puerta. Sentí el olor que provenía de la cocina, era delicioso, a mi madre siempre le había gustado cocinar y lo hacía de maravilla .

Me descalcé y me dirigí hacia las escaleras. Necesitaba una ducha para despejarme, aunque fuera solo un poco.

-Edward , no te he oído llegar. — Me giré y vi a mi madre en la puerta de la cocina con una sonrisa. - ¿Habéis tenido entrenamiento?

-No, estaba en la biblioteca. - Haciendo nada la verdad, solo dejaba que pasara el tiempo mientras me daba una vuelta por la biblioteca.

-Bueno, ve a subir tu maleta, la cena ya está lista. - Y volvió a adentrarse en la cocina.

Suspiré de nuevo. Al parecer la ducha tendría que esperar, y no tenía mucho apetito, pero tenía que hacer el esfuerzo para que mi madre no se preocupara y empezara a hacer preguntas.

Subí las escaleras y giré para dirigirme a mi habitación. Entonces vi como la puerta enfrente de la mía se abría y salía Bella de su habitación. Ya no llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela, se había cambiado y ahora vestía un pijama de pantalones cortos y camiseta de tirantes color rosa pastel. Me fijé que tenía el cabello húmedo, probablemente acababa de salir de la ducha, y vi como unas pequeñas gotas se deslizaban por su cuello y se perdían bajo el pequeño escote de su camiseta.

Apreté fuertemente los puños y entré casi corriendo a mi cuarto con la vista fija en el suelo. No podía seguir mirándola así en medio del pasillo. Cuando cerré la puerta apoyé mi espalda sobre ella y me deslicé hacia abajo hasta sentarme en el suelo. Estaba temblando y el corazón me latía a mil por hora. Cerré los ojos agarrandome la cabeza entre las manos y escondiendo el rostro en las rodillas.

Como deseaba seguir el camino de aquellas gotas de agua con mis labios, probar el sabor de su piel mientras acariciaba sus suaves y bien formadas piernas, y oía como de sus labios escapaban pequeños gemidos con mi nombre y sentia su cuerpo estremecerse bajo el mío…

Bella terminaría acabando conmigo. ¿Cómo era capaz de torturarme de esta manera?

Como pude me levanté y dejé la mochila sobre el escritorio. Intenté calmarme, tenía que bajar y no podía estar en este estado. Suspiré y salí de la habitación.

Cuando llegué a la cocina, todos estaban sentados a la mesa y empezando a comer.

Me senté en mi sitio, a su lado. No la miré, solo me senté y empecé a comer intentándo alejar de mi cabeza la imagen de Bella con ese pijama, y así seguir calmándome. Aún sentía el corazón acelerado.

-¿Ya vuelves a estar de mal humor? - Dijo mi padre. Él era jefe de policía y se caracterizaba por lo estricto y serio que podría llegar a ser, todos en su escuadrón lo respetaban, aunque siempre que estaba mi madre de por medio, no sé muy bien por qué, parecía que se relajaba un poco.

-Déjalo, Carlisle, estará cansado.- miré a mi madre. Al contrario que mi padre, era dulce y comprensiva y siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. - ¿Qué tal las clases, Bella?

-Bien, aunque la clase del profesor Peter ha sido interminable. - Mientras hablaba, yo seguía comiendo sin despegar la vista de mi plato. Esta era la rutina de todos los días.

-¿ y tu?

-Como siempre… - Dije mientras bebía del vaso de agua.

-Por cierto, pronto empezará el torneo entre institutos, ¿no? - Me preguntó mi padre. - ¿Ya sabéis contra quien jugareis primero?

-No, aún no.

-No te preocupes, seguro que ganareis, ya lo verás. - Me sonrió mi madre y no pude resistir en sonreirle un poco. Mi madre siempre conseguía transmitirme tranquilidad.

-Claro que van a ganar, tienen a un Cullen en el equipo después de todo. - Dijo mi padre mientras yo me levantaba. Mi padre se enorgullecía de nuestra familia. Éramos reconocidos en Phoenix, ya que la mayor parte de los miembros de la familia Cullen pertenecían al cuerpo policial y tenían cargos bastante importantes desde hacía generaciones. "Todo por y para la familia", ese era el discurso de mi padre, algo que me daba auténtico dolor de cabeza.

-¿No vas a comer más? - Me preguntó mi madre.

-No, estoy cansado. Hasta mañana. - Y salí de la cocina rumbo a mi habitación.

Encendí la luz y fui al armario, saqué unos pantalones azul oscuro, una camiseta de mangas cortas blanca y la ropa interior, para después ir hasta el baño, donde por fín tomaría una buena ducha de agua caliente.

Cuando salí del baño me encontraba más tranquilo, la temperatura del agua era perfecta y había conseguido que mi cuerpo se relajara por completo. Esta noche dormiría como un bebé, estaba seguro. Entré de nuevo a la habitación cerrando la puerta y encendí la luz. Me dirigí al escritorio y puse sobre él una mochila grande con el nombre y el escudo del instituto de Phoenix bordado que se encontraba en la silla de este. Mañana tendría entrenamiento y me venía perfecto. En los entrenamientos mantenía la mente ocupada y liberaba tensiones volcádome en ellos dejándome agotado, aunque debería aguantar los gritos de Jasper. Desde que consiguió pararme aquel gol y todos los tiros que le sigo lanzando no me deja tranquilo, se pasa todo el entrenamiento pinchándome y diciendo que él era el mejor. Hasta que consiga hartarme de verdad, entonces no dirigiré el balón a las esquinas de la portería, sino al centro, concretamanete a su zona más sensible. Así se callaría por un rato.

Me eché en la cama boca arriba con un brazo apoyado sobre la frente. Miré el reloj, aún era algo temprano, pero me encontraba bastante cansado, necesitaba dormir. Me levanté con pesadez y crucé la habitación para apagar la luz. Cuando volví a la cama me dejé caer suavemente boca abajo enterrando mi rostro en la almohada. Sentía que me quedaría dormido enseguida...

Espera… ¿q-qué es esto? E-este olor… no puede ser, ¡No puede ser!

Pegué un salto de la cama y corrí como una flecha fuera de la habitación y abrí la puerta de golpe sin llamar.

-¿¡Edward! - Estaba sentada sobre su cama y me miraba con el rostro lleno de sorpresa. - Podrías haber llamado por…

Cerré la puerta para que mis padres no me escucharan y me acerqué a ella apretándo los puños.

-¿Qué hacías en mi cuarto? - Dije mirándola fijamente e intentando controlar la voz para no comenzar a gritarle.

-Na-nada, solo tenía curiosidad, hacía tiempo que no entraba y yo… - dijo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia un lado.

-Te dije que no entraras. - Estaba empezando a alzar la voz. - ¡Te lo dije!

-¿Pero por qué? - Se puso de pie y fruncía el ceño. - ¿Por qué yo no puedo entrar a tu cuarto y tú entras en el mío sin siquiera llamar a la puerta?

-Créeme que no he entrado aquí por gusto.

-¡Me da igual!

-¡No te va a dar igual! - Apreté tan fuerte los puños que estaba empezando a hacerme daño. - ¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a entrar en mi habitación y no quiero volver a repetirtelo! ¡Bastante tengo con vivir contigo en la misma casa!

Tras decir esto salí dando un portazo, y entré en mi habitación.

Tendría que cambiar las sábanas de la cama y poner unas nuevas, no podría dormir con ellas. Hasta la ropa tenía impreganado su aroma. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo estubo ahí acostada? ¿Es que siempre tenía que hacer lo que le diera la gana?

Cuando acabé de cambiar las sábanas y mi ropa me acosté, pero no podía pegar ojo. Estaba de los nervios. Con lo relajado que estaba antes y ahora casi me subía por las paredes. Aún podía percibir su dulce perfume entre las sábanas, cosa de mi imaginación, porque debía ser imposible si las había cambiado.

Con la vista fija en el techo empecé a pensar en lo que le había dicho. Me pasé con lo último que le dije, pero me descontrolé y se lo solté sin mas.

Esta noche tampoco dormiría bien.

Me incorporé y abrí la ventana apoyándome en ella mientras el aire fresco de la noche me acariciaba la cara. La calle estaba desierta y no se oía nada.

Me levanté de la cama y salí de la habitación rumbo a la cocina. Ya era tarde por lo que las luces estaban apagadas y mis padres estaría durmiendo.

Abrí la nevera y saqué la botella de agua para servirme y beber un vaso. Apenas veía nada, solo podía ver lo que me permitía la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, aunque poco me hacía falta. Conocía cada rincón de mi casa con los ojos cerrados, no era la primera noche que pasaba sin dormir deambulando por el piso de abajo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Cuando acabé dejé el vaso en el fregadero. No quería volver a mi habitación, pero no sabía qué hacer. ¿Encender la televisión? A esa hora no me interesaba nada de lo que echaban en absoluto. No tendría más remedio que subir y leer alguno de mis libros o aprovechar y ponerme a estudiar. Pronto empezarían los exámenes.

Me resigné y subí al piso de arriba. Cuando estaba por entrar oí un sonido extraño, era débil pero podía oirlo. Pasaron unos segundos y supe que provenía de la habitación de Bella. Me acerqué a su puerta, y descubrí que esos débiles sonidos eran producidos por ella. Estaba llorando.

Apreté los puños con fuerza y dejé reposar mi cabeza en la puerta.

Todo por mi culpa, por mi maldita culpa estaba haciendo sufrir a la persona que más quería en el mundo. Deseaba entrar y reconfortarla entre mis brazos, pero no podía ser posible y lo sabía.

Oí como su llanto se hacía más fuerte, y yo tuve que apretar los dientes para no dejar escapar un sollozo mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla.

-Perdóname, Bella, pero esto es lo mejor. - Dije mientras cerraba la puerta de mi habitación. Odiaba verla llorar, y más cuando el causante de su llanto y dolor era yo.

Que asco me doy…

* * *

**Hoola! :D **

**No os quejaréis, ¿verdad? Anda, un capítulo diario ^^ **

**Graciias por toodoos los reviews que me mandaiis, la verdad es que me encantan! (L) =')**

**Bueno, ¿Carlisle de Policía? Bueno, es que sino, no me cuadra lo que resta de la historia xD **

**¿Quién se había imaginado que Edward se iba a poner demasiado paranóico por que Bella se había puesto en su caama? O.O **

**YO NO! xD me sorprendí cuando lo leí la primera vez xD**

**Bueno, bueno, bueno, tengo un comunicado que hacer: **

**SE ACERCA EL LEMMON! xD bueno, yo solo digo eso x) **

**no tengo nada más que decir, solo que voy poco a poco con la historia "Stand By Me" porque tengo un bloqueo mental grandísimo y tengo el cuerpo malo sin ganas de nada T.T **

**Bueno, no os digo nada más, me voy que me pierdo la novelaa! xD **

**mis novelas son sagradas para mi! (brb) **

**Besiitos, se os quiere... **

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (: **

**PD: Graciias por todos los review, de nuuevoooooooooooooooo! :D**


	4. Ha Vuelto

**Disclaimer:**los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **S.M**. La trama tampoco me pertenece, pertenece a Chika-midori, yo solo la adapto de **Naruto** a **Twilight.**

**Capítulo 4: **_Ha Vuelto._

**Bella's Pov. **

Acababa de despertarme, sentía que la cabeza me iba a estallar. Miré hacia la ventana y vi que estaba lloviendo. Me bajé de la cama y fui hacia el armario para vestirme con el uniforme de marinera del instituto de Phoenix.

Cuando acabé de abrocharme la falda que me llegaba por encima de las rodillas, me senté en mi tocador y me miré al espejo mientras me cepillaba el pelo. Tenía mala cara, y no me extrañaba, estos días habian sido una pesadilla.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde la discusión que tuve con Edward, y desde ese día había intentado no acercarme a él más de lo necesario, ni siquiera quería cruzar una mirada con él. Por suerte el sábado no se presentó en el centro comercial como habíamos acordado con los chicos. Jasper, al ver que no vendría lo llamó al móvil y comenzó a amenazarle con que vendría hasta casa y lo llevaría a rastras, pero algo le dijo Edward para que se pusiera colorado hasta las orejas y colgara el teléfono sin decir ni una palabra.

Me levanté e hice la cama, para después coger mi maleta y salir de la habitación. Me quedé un rato mirando su puerta. Ya debería de haberse ido, siempre salía más temprano que yo, así que no debía preocuparme de su presencia mientras tomaba el desayuno. Aunque no tenía mucha hambre esta mañana, me tomaría un vaso de leche y me iría al instituto.

Al bajar las escaleras vi a mi madre en la entrada preparada para salir.

-¿Ya te vas, mamá ? - Normalmente iba a trabajar más tarde.

-Ah, buenos días cielo. - Dijo mientras se giraba. - Sí ya me voy, hoy tengo mucho trabajo que hacer en el hospital, por eso vendré bastante tarde al igual que tu padre. Está ocupado en un caso importante.

-¿S-se lo has dicho a Edward?

-Sí, no te preocupes. - Me dijo con una sonrisa. - Por cierto, cuando salgas, abrigate, hace frío. Nos vemos luego, cariño.

-Que te vaya bien. - Me despedí de ella forzando una sonrisa. No me sentía muy bien y no quería preocuparla.

Entré a la cocina y me bebí un vaso de leche caliente, aunque lo dejé a la mitad, la leche no me sentó demasiado bien. Fui hacia la entrada y me puse los zapatos y el abrigo del instituto, cogí mi paraguas y salí de casa. Mamá tenía razón, hacia frío, demasiado para mi gusto. Cerré la puerta con llave y comencé a caminar hasta el instituto bajo el paraguas.

Que bonita forma de empezar la semana, lloviendo y teniendo que estar Edward y yo solos en casa. La cena sería todo un espectáculo, yo en una esquina y él en otra, ya podía imaginarmelo. Parecíamos dos extraños viviendo en la misma casa, nos ignorábamos mutuamente mientras intentaba actuar con normalidad frente a mis padres. Pero la culpa es suya por tratarme de esa manera. Sabía que era una molestia para él, pero oírlo de sus propios labios me había afectado de sobre manera. Y es que desde ese entonces la poca comunicación que teníamos se había vuelto nula.

Atravesé la puerta del instituto y entré en él. Me cambié los zapatos y subí las escaleras para ir a clase. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y el dolor de cabeza no diminuía. Suspiré y antes de abrir la puerta del aula intenté lo mejor que pude sonreir.

-Buenos días. - Dije mientras me dirigía a mi asiento donde estaban Jasper, Emmett, Rose y Alice charlando. Cuando me oyeron me devolvieron los buenos días. Le di un pequeño repaso a la clase y me fijé que Edward no estaba.

Vi que Ben se acercaba a nosotros junto con Ángela y Mike mientras nos saludaban.

-Chicos, cuando acaben las clases os quiero en el campo, pronto saldrán las listas de los equipos contra los que jugaremos y no quiero llevarme sorpresas. - Ben era el capitán y el que manejaba la defensa del equipo de fútbol del instituto, y se tomaba muy en serio lo que conllevaba esa responsabilidad. Mientras que Mike era delantero, aunque no lo pareciera tenía una gran resistencia y era bastante rápido adentrádose en el área y marcando goles.

Jasper y Emmett asintieron muy serios. Emmett se encargaba de la banda izquierda y era muy preciso centrando los pases, mientras que Jasper se encargaba de proteger la portería, en los últimos partidos no le habían marcado un solo gol.

-¡¿QUÉ!

Todos miramos hacia el final de la clase donde provenía aquella voz, y vimos a Tyler de pie con las manos apoyadas en su mesa.

-¿Pretendes que nos pongamos a entrenar con el tiempo que hace? - Tyler era uno de los defensas del equipo y era muy efectivo en su tarea, tenía un buen olfato interceptando balones, por así decirlo.

-Sí. - Dijo Ben mientras lo miraba fijamente y con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No, no y no, me niego! - Dijo poniendo los brazos en forma de cruz.

-No seas infantil, Tyler, tenemos que entrenar para que no nos den una paliza. - Dijo Mike entusiasmado, le encataba entrenar lloviera, nevera o hiciera un calor terrible.

-Mike tiene razón. - Dijo Emmett apoyándole.

-¡Odio la lluvia, odio mojarme! - Volvió a gritar.

-Oh, qué problemático. - Alec apareció detrás de Tyler para sentarse en su asiento delante de él. Aunque tuviera esa cara de pasota y siempre se estuviera quejando por todo, Alec era el cerebro del equipo, el centro-campista, el que se encargaba de dirigir las jugadas y el ritmo del equipo. - ¿Por qué no bajas la voz? Todavía es muy temprano…

-Me da igual, me niego a entrenar así.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? - Dijo Jasper empezando cabrearse. - ¿Tanto miedo te dan unas gotas de agua?

-¡Cierra la boca, Jasper! - Tyler también estaba empezando a cabrearse.

-¿Por qué no me la cierras tu?

-Cuando quieras, pelo-pincho.

-¡¿Qué me has llamado? - Jasper tenia una vena en la frente y estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Tyler.

-¡Basta! - Dijo Ben interponiendose entre los dos. - No quiero malos rollos en el equipo, ¿os queda claro?

-Sí. - Asintieron los dos como niños pequeños.

-Menos mal que Ben es el capitán. - dijo Rose. - Es tan maduro …

-Ajam. - Dijo Emmett algo celoso, no era un chico que expresara sus sentimientos muy a menudo, pero aún así los tenía.

-P-pero tu serias un gran capitán, Emmett, tu también eres muy maduro… - Dijo intentándo arreglarlo.

-Ya…

-Jo, no te enfades. - Dijo mientras se colgaba de su cuello. Dirigí la mirada hacia Ben que seguía regañando a Jasper y a Tyler, mientras que Mike asentía con la cabeza con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Yo estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no echarme sobre la mesa y ponerme a dormir.

-Hey, Edward, después hay entrenamiento.

-Ya se lo he dicho antes, Jasper. Te hubieses enterado si por el camino hubieras dejado de estar tan pendiente de Alice.

-¡Ben!

Le miré de reojo y vi que me estaba observando. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y me miraba fijamente para luego de unos segundos volverse a hablar con Ben. Suspiré, ¿Es que no se cansaba?

Mientras iban pasando las clases notaba como el cuerpo me pesaba más y a veces los párpados se me cerraban, y el dolor de cabeza estaba aumentando. Cuando llegase a casa me acostaría sin cenar.

Llegó la hora del descanso y las chicas y yo nos encontrábamos en uno de los porches hablando, mientras los chicos estaban mas retirados en una esquina, y pude sentir su mirda clavada en mi espalda otra vez. Llevaba toda la mañana así, sintiéndome observada por él. Si tan molesta soy para él, ¿Por qué simplemente no me dejaba en paz? No lo entiendo…

Al terminar las clases salimos del aula y nos encontrábamos bajando las escaleras. Rose y Alice iban delante mía, yo iba más rezagada. Se me estaba empezando a nublar la vista, el cuerpo me pesaba una tonelada y no podía dar un paso más. Y poco a poco todo se volvió oscuro.

**Flashback**

_Me encontraba sentada en uno de los columpios del parque que estaba cerca del colegio. Llovía, pero no me importaba. Acababa de salir de la escuela y unos niños de la clase de al lado habían empezado a molestarme porque por accidente choqué con uno de ellos. Aunque le hubiese pedido disculpas, siguieron metiéndose conmigo y por desgracia Rose no estaba para defenderme. _

_No quería llorar, pero no pude, ya tenía lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas. _

_Entonces oí que unos pasos se acercaban a mí. Alcé la vista y vi a los tres chicos que me habían molestado. Al principio me asusté, porque creía que volverían a empezar otra vez, pero me fijé en ellos y en sus ropa . Estaban sucias por el barro, y tenian el cuerpo magullado. _

_Después vi que Edward estaba detrás de ellos en las mismas condiciones, pero con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. _

_-Pedidle perdón. - Me sorprendí ¿hablaba en serio?_

_-Lo sentimos, no volverá a pasar .- Dijeron los tres a la vez. _

_-Por vuestro bien. Ahora largaos. - Y los tres salieron corriendo de allí. - ¿Estas bien?_

_-¿Te has peleado con los tres tú solo? - Le pregunté mientras él se acercaba a mí._

_-Sí. - Dijo sin más. _

_-¿Estas loco? - Le grité. - Podrían haberte dado una paliza y…_

_-Me da igual. - Dijo colocando las manos detrás de su cabeza en plan pasota. - No dejaré que nadie se meta con mi hermana._

_-P-pero… _

_-Deja de llorar y vámonos a casa. Me estoy pelando de frío y quiero terminar cuanto antes con la bronca que me van a echar por llegar así. - Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar. _

_Yo me levanté y lo seguí, pero me detuve al ver a Edward que se agachaba y me miraba por encima del hombro. _

_-Venga sube. Al paso que vas no llegaremos nunca. _

_Yo sonreí y me subí a su espalda, me encantaba que Edward me llevara así._

_-Gracias, Edward. - Le dije cuando comenzó a anda. - Por cierto… ¿Y tu maleta?_

_Noté como paró en seco._

_-Mierda… - Definitivamente la que le caería sería gorda. Pero siempre estaba igual, no paraba de protegerme y de echarse las culpas de todo con tal de que mis padres no me regañasen. Odiaba que lo hiciese, pero siempre que quería confesar, él se me adelantaba y me decía que no dijera nada. Por eso me esforzaba para portarme bien y no volver tropezar con ningún jarrón de mamá._

_Sabía que nunca dejaría que me pasase nada… _

**Fin del Flashback. **

Sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, y la cabeza me dolía horrores. Intenté abrir los ojos, pero cuando lo hice los volví a cerrar, la luz me molestaba.

-¿Bella?

Reconocí la voz de mi madre que me llamaba con un tono preocupado. ¿Estaba en casa?

Volví a abrir poco a poco los ojos, y noté que sí estaba en casa, en mi habitación. Ladeé mi cabeza hacia la derecha, y vi a mi madre observándome con el rostro preocupado.

-Mamá… - Mi voz sonaba ronca y débil.

-Menos mal que has despertado. - Suspiró aliviada. - Tenías cuarenta de fiebre y no conseguíamos que te bajara un poco. Has cogido una buena gripe, cariño.

-¿Tanta?

-Sí, Edward me ha ayudado a bajartela. Él fue quien te cuidó mientras yo volvía a casa, me dijo que estabas empeorando y vine tan rápido como pude, ¿verdad? - Vi que miraba hacia la ventana. Me giré y vi que estaba recostado contra la pared mirándome. - Cuando me llamó parecía histérico.

-No estaba histérico. - Dijo desviando la mirada hacia un lado.

-He dicho parecía.

-Voy a ducharme. - Y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Mi madre se volvió hacia a mí y me sonrió.

-Estaba preocupado por ti, no se ha despegado de tu lado ni un segundo. - ¿Hablaba en serio? - Tu padre y tus amigos han llamado para saber como estabas, les he dicho que seguías dormida así que volverán a llamar.

-¿Papá sigue trabajando?

-A tu padre lo han trasladado a la comisaria central de Los Ángeles para seguir allí con la investigación del caso, al parecer tienen bastante información. - Me explicó mientras se incorporaba.

-¿Por mucho tiempo? - Sabía que los casos que le asignaban a mi padre eran complicados y llegaban a alargarse mucho.

-Dijo que una semana o poco más, no te preocupes cielo, cuando te recuperes estará de vuelta. - Me sonrió. - Ahora te prepararé algo de sopa para que te puedas tomar la medicina.

Salió de la habitación. Parecía que me estubieran golpeándo la cabeza.

Miré fijamente el techo y pensé en lo que había pasado. Solo recordaba salir de clase detrás de Rose y Alice, después no sabía que pasó ni como había llegado hasta a casa. ¿Habría sido Edward? No, seguro que no. Pero mi madre dijo que había estado cuidándome y que estaba preocupado. No sé si creermelo…

-Bella, te estas quedando dormida. - Abrí los ojos, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que los había cerrado. Mi madre acercó su mano a mi frente. - Te está volviendo a subir la fiebre. Cómete la sopa y te tomas la pastilla, ¿de acuerdo?

Me incorporé como pude en la cama y mi madre puso en mi regazo una bandeja con un cuenco lleno de sopa caliente y al lado las pastillas con un vaso de agua.

-¿Seguro que podré irme tranquila? - Oí que decía mi madre. Alcé la vista y vi que estaba hablando con Edward, que se encontraba a los pies de la cama con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro de pijama. – Son varios días y no…

-¿De qué hablas? - Le pregunté al no entender nada de lo que decía.

-Es que me han ofrecido asistir a una conferencia que se va a relizar en Miami, pero no estoy segura si sería una buena idea… - Dijo mirándome preocupada.

-Te he dicho que no pasa nada, yo puedo cuidar de ella sin problemas. - ¿qué? ¿él me cuidaría?

-¿Y si le sube de nuevo la fiebre?

-Ya me has explicado lo que tengo que hacer en ese caso, además está tomándo las pastillas, no creo que le vueva a subir tanto.

-No sé. - La vi volverse hacia mí. - ¿Tu que dices, cielo?

-Ya sabes cuál es mi respuesta, mamá. - Le dije sonriendo. No iba a permitir que mi madre se quedara en casa cuidándome mientras podía ir a Miami.

-Esta bien. - Suspiró resignada. - Iré a preparar la maleta, aunque sé que me voy a arrepentir, estaré todo el viaje preocupada y…

-Mamá, no voy a decir que te quedes. - Aunque estubiera enferma no conseguiría hacerme chantaje emocional.

-Vale. - Dijo derrotada. - Si necesitas algo estoy abajo.

Yo asentí mientras ella salía por la puerta. Miré el cuenco con la sopa, no tenía ganas, me notaba el estómago cerrado. Alcé la vista y vi que seguía ahí mirándome.

-¿Qué? - Le pregunté. No apartaba su mirada de mí, ¿es que tenía algo en la cara?

-Nada. - Y sin más salió de la habitación.

Apreté las sabanas con las manos. Estaba empezando a hartarme de verdad. ¿Por qué demonios se había empeñado en cuidarme? Si no me soportaba. ¿Es que es bipolar o qué?

Terminé con la sopa y me tomé la pastilla.

Al poco rato mi madre volvió a subir para llevarse la bandeja, pero se quedó conmigo hasta que conseguí dormirme.

A la mañana siguiente volví a levantarme con bastante fiebre y tuve que tomar una ducha para que bajara un poco. Mi madre seguía insegura de si debería irse o no, así que antes de marcharse nos dijo que llamaría cada hora para ver como estaba. Es increíble.

Al llegar la tarde seguía en mi habitación tumbada en la cama. Miré hacia la ventana, seguía lloviendo. Parecía que el tiempo y mi estado de ánimo estaban igual, gris y triste.

Oí como llamaban a la puerta, Edward apareció en mi habitación y se aproximó a mi cama.

-Póntelo. - Vi que me extendía el termómetro.

-¿No puedes perdimelo más amablemente? - Le dije mirándole cabreada.

-Vale. - Alcé una ceja. - Tendría su gran excelencia, la amabilidad de ponerse el termómetro, por favor.

-No tiene gracia, Edward. - Le dije apretando los puños.

-Ya lo sé, ¿crees que me importa?

-¡Deja de actuar asi! ¿Qué diablos te pasa? - Le grité. Ya me había hartado de sus tonterías.

-No sé de qué hablas. - Me miró con el ceño fruncido y desafiante, pero yo lo enfrenté, estaba por salirme de mis casillas.

-¡Te hablo de tu actitud! ¡De tu estúpido comportamiento hacia mí! - Me arrodillé en la cama para poder encararlo. - ¡Desde hace tiempo me estas tratándo de esta manera y no sé el por qué!

-Eso no es asunto tuyo y…

-¡¿Qué no es asunto mío! - Apreté los puños, me estaba aguantando las ganas de golperale. - ¡No sabes lo que me estas haciendo pasar, idiota!

-No me insultes, Bella…

-¡Lo haré las veces que me dé la gana! - Le grité a pleno pulmón. - ¡Siempre me estas tratando como si no significase nada para ti, como un cero a la izquierda en tu vida!

-Déjalo ya…

-¿¡Por qué tienes que tratarme así, qué te he hecho para que me desprecies de esta manera si lo único que he hecho ha sido perdonarte todo lo que me estas haciendo! ¡ME TIENES HARTA!

-¿¡Y POR QUÉ NO SIMPLEMENTE PASAS DE MÍ DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

-¡NO PUEDO!

-¿¡Y POR QUÉ NO!

-¡PORQUE TE QUIERO!

Fijé la vista en mis puños, que estaban fuertemente cerrados sobre las sábanas. Sentí que de mis ojos comenzaron a caer gruesas lágrimas y caían en mis manos. Lo había dicho de verdad. Lo mandé todo a la mierda. Pero qué importaba ya si estaba claro que me odiaba y me despreciaba sin sentido, y no me dejaba estar a su lado. ¿Qué cambiaría? Me seguiría mirando peor que antes, pero ya me daba igual.

-¿Sabes lo que acabas de decir? - Lo dijo en un susurro, que a duras penas pude oirlo. En la habitación solo se escuchaba el ruido de las gotas de lluvia chocar contra el cristal de la ventana y mis débiles sollozos que intentaba callarlos apretando los dientes.

-Sé lo que he dicho. - Seguí sin mirarle a la cara, no podía. - He dicho que te quiero, ¡estoy enamorada de ti y eso es lo que siento, ya me da igual lo que puedas llegar a pensar de mí, no me importa!

-¿Sabes las consecuencias de esto, verdad?

-¡Lo sé muy bien, llevo años sufriéndolas! - Le dije comenzando a sollozar más fuerte. No me importaba lo que hiciese. Si quería decirselo a nuestros padres o a cualquiera que lo hiciese, estaba cansada de seguir sufriendo por una persona que me consideraba un incordio en su vida.

Sentí que me acariciaba la mejilla, y alcé la vista. Estaba a mi altura y me miraba directamente a los ojos. Entonces vi como se acercaba y me daba un corto beso en los labios, para luego separase y mirarme con algo que hacia tiempo no veía en el rostro de Edward. Me miraba con dulzura, mientras me secaba las lágrimas con la mano que antes me acariciba.

-¿P-por qué lo has hecho? - La voz me temblaba, aún no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer . ¿Estaba burlándose de mí?

-¿Es que no está claro? - No… no podía ser, ¿me estaba sonriendo?

-P-pues no, ¡no! Tú me odias y… y es imposible…

-¿Es que tu eres la única que puede querer a su hermano? - Abrí los ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué has dicho? - Mi voz sonó demasiado aguada. Pero es que no podía creer lo que creí haber escuchado.

-Te quiero, Bella. - Y me besó otra vez. Al principio no le correspondí, la cabeza me daba vueltas y estaba demasiado aturdida como para que mi cerebro procesara lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero al cabo de unos segundos cerré los ojos y le respondí rodeando su cuello con mis brazos acercándolo más a mi. Si esto era uno de mis muchos sueños no quería despertar ahora. Me olvidé de todo, solo pensé en el sabor de sus labios y en como reaccionaba mi cuerpo a ese beso.

Cuando nos quedamos sin aire nos separamos, y él apoyó su frente contra la mía mientras me miraba a los ojos, que aún estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Sé que no me lo merezco. - Dijo susurrándome. - Pero espero que algún día llegues a perdonarme todo el daño y sufrimiento que te he llegado a causar. Pero creí que era lo mejor para alejarme de ti…

-Supones bien, Edward. Vas a tener que ganarte ese perdón con el sudor de tu frente. - Le dije mirandole a los ojos. - Y esto no va a quedarse aquí. Tú y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente, idiota…

-Haré lo que tú me digas. - Dijo mientras me daba pequeños besos en la mejilla, que hacían que cerrara los ojos y sintiera mariposas en el estómago.

-P-puedes empezar por dormir conmigo esta noche. - Le dije mientras volvía a apoyar mi frente contra la suya.

-Lo que tu quieras. - Me dijo antes de volver a besarme en los labios por unos segundos. - Pero antes hazme un favor, ¿quieres?

-¿Qué favor? - Le miré sin entender qué era lo quería ahora.

-Ponte el termómetro, estas ardiendo en fiebre. - Dijo preocupado entregándome el termómetro, y yo me lo puse.

Me tumbé boca arriba. ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta de lo mal que estaba? Miré hacia él y estaba apoyado con una mano en el colchón sujetándose la mejilla mientras me observaba muy cerca. Su mirada era tranquila, pero también había tristeza en sus ojos.

-Bella, lo que pasará con nosotros de ahora en adelante no lo debe saber nadie, ni siquiera Rose o Alice. - Era consciente de el por qué de esa tristeza con la que me hablaba. Tendríamos que llevar esto a escondidas y comportándonos delante de nuestros padres con normalidad. Ni siquiera nuestros amigos debían saberlo. Este tipo de cosas no estaban bien, estaba prohibido, pero aún así era lo que sentía.

Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando poder oír de sus labios que me quería, y ahora por nada del mundo me separaría de él. Si ocultarnos era lo que debíamos hacer, lo haría.

-Sé muy bien que no tiene que saberlo nadie. Solo quiero estar contigo.

-¿Aunque haya sido un mierda contigo? - Dijo mirándome con dolor.

-Sí. Pero no vas a librarte de la que te va a caer. - Le dije frunciéndo el ceño.

-No me escaparé, tranquila. Golpéame si quieres, me lo merezco. - Dijo mientras se recostaba a mi lado. - Tienes toda la noche para desahogarte.

-Creéme que lo haré, grandísimo idiota. - Le dije mientras escondía mi rostro en su pecho y comenzaba a llorar otra vez. - Y ten por seguro que no voy a contenerme.

-No espero que lo haga. - Dijo acercándome más a él rodeándome con sus brazos.

Sollocé más fuerte. No sabía si lloraba de felicidad, alivio o tristeza. Ni siquiera todavía podía creerme lo que estaba pasando.

Esta noche iba a ser muy larga, y rezaría para que cuando despertarse mañana por la mañana, Edward siguiera abrazándome y consolándome como hacía cuando éramos pequeños y no podía dormir por las pesadillas sin estar a su lado.

* * *

**Wii, hoola ^^ **

**bueno, como veis ya estan juntos, lo que todo el mundo quería xD **

**bueno, tengo una aclaración que hacer: Ellos tienen 17-18 años y están en Segundo de Bachiller. **

**Bueno, otra cosa. En el siguiente capítulo sí es el del Lemmon ^^ **

**Muuchas graciias por todos los review! :D **

**25! =D la verdad es que estoy muuy emocionada con que la adaptacion tenga tantos reviews! =') **

**Otraa cosa más: Los Reviews Anónimoos, joo me emocioonan! :D pero de alguna forma os querría contestar, así que ponerme un e-mail para que yo os agrege y así podamos hablar, porque me sabe muy mal que dejeis review y que no os pueda contestar! =( **

**bueno, os dejo porque tengo que hacer un plano de mi casa para la asignatura que odio: Tecnología (a parte es que el maestro me tiene mania ¬¬) **

**Y también quisiera poder subir hoy "Rehacer Nuestras Vidas" pero si lo termino (mas bien lo paso de la libreta a aquí xD) lo suubo ^^ **

**No os aburro más =) **

**Besiitos. **

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**


	5. Empezando a Ocultar

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **S.M**. La trama tampoco me pertenece, pertenece a Chika-midori, yo solo la adapto de **Naruto** a **Twilight.**

**Capítulo 5: **_Empezando a Ocultar._

**Edward's Pov**

Miraba el reloj y parecía que las agujas no se movían ni un centímetro.

Estaba nervioso. Le dije que si pasaba algo me llamara al móvil, pero no había señales de ella.

Golpeé la mesa con los dedos seguidamente, ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a lo que decía el profesor Peter.

¿Y si se sentía tan mal como para no poder llamarme?

Me estaba desesperando, y comencé a mover los dedos más rápidamente.

Por fin tocó el timbre y recogí lo más rápido que pude para salir pitándo de allí, pero sentí que me agarraban del cuello de la chaqueta y me detuve. No tenía la necesidad de voltearme para saber quién era.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas, Edward? - Miré a Jasper con cara de fastidio. - Te hemos dicho que iremos a tu casa para ver a Bella, ¿o es que estás sordo?

-Se me había olvidado. - Dije mientras se acercaban Rose, Emmett y Alice. Estaba tan ansioso por regresar a casa que no recordaba que esta mañana todos me habian dicho de ir ha visitar a Bella.

-¿Nos vamos ya? - Preguntó Rosalie que estaba agarrada al brazo de Emmett.

-Sí . Vamos, Edward. - Y me arrastró fuera del aula aún cogiédome de la chaqueta.

Cuando estábamos camino a mi casa no pude dejar de pensar en lo que ocurrió anoche.

Estubimos hablando de todo lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro desde hacía tiempo. Cuando le confesé el por qué de mi comportamiento hacia ella, empezó a llorar otra vez mientras decía que era un completo idiota de los pies a la cabeza.

Aún me dolía el estómago. Si golpeaba así estando enferma no quería ni imaginar cuando estuviese recuperada. Pero sabía que me merecía eso y mucho más. Al verla en ese estado fui realmente consciente del daño que le causé todo este tiempo.

Pero aún así ella dijo que quería estar conmigo, aunque yo no sabía si dejar las cosas ahí o no.

Estaba feliz y quería estar con ella, pero sabía lo que eso traería más adelante.

No podríamos actuar como una pareja normal y tendríamos que llevar nuestra relación a escondidas de todo el mundo. La gente nos miraría con desprecio y nos señalarían con el dedo por la calle, mientras que nuestra familia nos vería como unos enfermos y nos mandarían a cada uno a una punta del mundo si esto llegara a salir a la luz.

No quería condenar a Bella a algo así.

Suponía que ella debería saberlo, que lo tenía presente si estaba tan segura de seguir adelante.

Si estaba dispuesta, yo haría todo lo necesario para poder mantener esto en el más estricto secreto. No volveré hacer sufrir más a Bella. Si de verdad era esto lo que ella desaba, se lo daré. Y si se arrepentía, la dejaría marchar.

Sería su decisión.

Cuando entramos a la casa todo estaba en silencio, así que supuse que no habría salido de su habitación.

Al llegar a su puerta llamé varias veces.

-Bella, tienes visita. - Dije antes de entrar.

Ví que estaba acostada en su cama durmiendo. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas por la fiebre, y su rostro estaba lleno de tranquilidad mientras dormía. Tuve que frenar las ganas que sentía de acostarme junto a ella y poder abrazarla. Estaba muy guapa así.

Le puse la mano en la frente, y noté que la fiebre le había bajado. Menos mal.

Empezó a removerse un poco y a abrir los ojos lentamente.

-Mmm…

-Tienes visita, dormilona. - Le dije mientras se incorporaba.

Al ver que aún seguía adormilada y me miraba confundida, le señalé en dirección a la puerta. Los cuatro estaban asomados en el marco mirándonos.

-Pasad, chicos. - Les dijo, e inmediatamente todos la rodearon y Rose y Alice se sentaron a ambos lados de la cama, mientras Jasper acercó la silla del escritorio y Emmett a su lado en los pies de la cama. Yo me recosté en la pared al lado de ella con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. - Gracias por venir.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? - Le preguntó Alice bastante preocupada.

-Mucho mejor. - Le repondió sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas mal? - Le preguntó Rose, aunque mas bien le estaba regañando . - Podíamos haberte llevado a la enfermería.

-Creí que se me pasaría. - Dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo. - Además no queria preocuparos…

-Siempre estas igual, frentona . - Y le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza. - Menos mal que Edward te sostubo a tiempo.

-¿Qué me sostubo? - Preguntó mientras se sobaba el lugar donde le había golpeado. - ¿A qué te refieres?

-S-se refiere a que cuando bajabas por las escaleras, vimos que perdías el conocimiento, y Edward apareció de repente y logró cogerte antes de que cayeras por las escaleras. - relató Alice mientras me miraba de vez en cuando.

-¿De verdad?- Dijo mirádome sorprendida. - Pero que yo recuerde, cuando nosotras salimos tu aún estabas en clase…

-Sí , Emmett y yo estabamos hablando con él, pero de repente salió disparado de allí y me dejó con la palabra en la boca. - Dijo Jasper. Y todos estaban mirándome fijamente. Sentía que las mejillas me empezaban a arder. - Ni siquiera se acordó de llevarse la mochila…

-Por suerte llegaste a tiempo, si no, ahora mismo Bella podría estar en el hospital. - Dijo Emmett sonriendo.

-¿Pero cómo lo supiste? - inquirió Rose.

-Un presentimiento supongo… - Dije sin más, pero la verdad es que no era así.

Desde que puse un pie en la clase y me fijé en ella, supe al instante que algo no iba bien. Conocía demasiado a Bella y le notaba que estaba con muy pocos ánimos, aunque intentaba disimularlo. La estube observando todo el día, y me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos cargados y las mejillas sonrojadas, aparte de que en las clases parecía ausente. Podría suponer que no diría que se encontraba mal por hacerse la fuerte y no preocupar a las chicas, pero cuanto más transcurría el día, más estaba notando que la fiebre le aumentaba. Por eso al terminar las clases sabía que no podría llegar sola hasta casa. Pero me despisté por un segundo y no me di cuenta de que se había ido. Estaba tan preocupado por si le pasaba algo que salí corriendo a buscarla, e hice bien. Cuando la encontré bajando por las escaleras ví que estaba a punto de caerse.

-Bueno lo importante es que ya te encuentras mejor y puedes volver al instituto. - Le dijo Jasper sonriéndole.

-Bella no volverá al instituto hasta la semana que viene. - Les informé.

-Pero, Edward, ya estoy mejor y no puedo seguir perdiendo clases. - Me replicó. - Además ya estoy harta de estar aquí tumbada…

-Me da igual, aún tienes fiebre y el que está a cargo de ti soy yo y no hay más que hablar. -Sentencié cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho, mientras veía como se enfurruñaba de una manera muy tierna.

-Mmm… qué extraño. - Oí que decía Emmett, y todos dirigimos la mirada hacia él. Estaba mirando todo lo que había a su alrededor como si lo estuviese analizando. - No me imaginaba que tu habitación fuese así…

-¿Cómo te la imaginabas entonces? – Le preguntó Bella con curiosidad. Emmett paró de mirar para todo lados y se centró en ella con una sonrisa.

-Me la imaginaba más acorde con tu personalidad, no sé, más masculina…- de repente Emmtt cayó de la cama a causa de una almohada que le impactó en la cara a gran velocidad. Jasper estaba que se partía de la risa.

-Eso te pasa por meterte con la bruta de Bella… - Se calló de golpe y dirigió su mirada hacia mi con una mueca de miedo. - ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta?

-Jasper… - Su susurro me dio un escalofrío hasta a mí. Aunque Bella era una chica dulce e insegura, cuando se cabreba de verdad tu vida podría correr peligro. Jasper lo sabía, pero era tan mete patas que siempre la sacaba de sus casillas, y en cuanto a Emmett… bueno, era Emmett…

Cuando los acompañé a la puerta para despedirlos, los dos tenían la mano bien marcada de Bella en un lado de sus caras, aunque podría haber sido peor sino llega a estar en cama…

Volví a entrar en su habitación y me la encontré levantada mirando por la ventana.

-No deberías de estar levantad. - Le dije mientras me acercaba a ella y me situaba a su lado.

-Te he dicho que estoy bien. - Dijo sonriendome, pero me miraba con algo de inseguridad, como si me debería preguntar algo o no.

-¿Qué? - Le dije, si había algo quería saberlo.

-¿Puedo abrazarte? - Susurró sonrojada. Al principio me sorprendí por la pregunta, pero enseguida le sonreí.

-No tienes que pedir permiso si es lo que quieres, Bella. - Se sonrojó aún más y se echó a mis brazos rodeandome la cintura y escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho, mientras yo la envolvía con mis brazos.

-Te quiero. - Yo la abracé más fuerte y la alcé un poco para besarla, a lo que ella me correspondió rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos. Después de unos segundos , acaricié con mi lengua su labio inferior intentando profundizar el beso, pero entonces se retiró. La miré sorprendido por su reacción y vi que estaba como un tomate. - P-perdona, Edward, es que no me lo esperaba y yo… ¡Ah!

La empujé hacia la cama, y me tumbé sobre ella para cubrir mis labios sobre los suyos. Al principio se resistió un poco, pero cuando volví a intertar profundizar el beso, fue cediendo más o menos. Estaba tensa aunque me hubiera dejado entrar, así que empecé por un simple roce contra su lengua esperando a que ella reaccionara y me correspondiera. Y fue así, al cabo de unos segundos me correspondió tímidamente y relajandose un poco más. Me moría por besarla de forma más pasional que de esa manera suave y lenta, pero no quería asustarla, así que me contuve.

Cuando noté que estaba empezando a alejarse por la falta de aire me aparté un poco y la miré. Estaba jadeando y con las mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas.

-Creo que me está subiendo la fiebre, estoy un poco mareada. - Hablaba con la respiración entrecortada y me miró aún con las mejillas coloradas y los ojos llorosos. Estaba preciosa así, y tuve que apretar las manos y los dientes para no hacer todos mis sueños con ella realidad en ese momento.

Me aparté totalmente de ella y me senté en la cama intentándo que mi corazón se tranquilizase un poco mientras miraba a cualquier otro lado que no fuese a Bella.

-Edward, ¿qué pasa? - Me preguntó mientras sentí como ella también se sentaba.

-N-nada. - Tenía que controlarme y no parecer un pervertido lanzándome sobre ella sin más. - No me pasa nada.

-¿Es que… no te ha gustado? - La miré y vi que tenía la mirada baja y triste. ¿Cómo podía preguntrame eso? ¿Es que no era obvio?.

-Claro que me ha gustado, tonta. Es solo que… que bueno… pues … - Estaba empezando a tener un calor sofocante, y sentía como las mejillas me estaban ardiendo. – Olvídalo, ¿quieres? No es nada.

Se quedó callada mirandome interrogante, así que rápidamente cambié de tema.

-¿Qué quieres para cenar? - Le pregunté intentando actuar lo más normal posible.

-No sé, lo que quieras hacer esta bien. - Me dijo, pero seguía aún con esa mirada observándome.

-Pues vamos a bajo, ¿vale? - Le dije mientras la agarraba de la mano y la sacaba de la habitación.

Estar en contacto con ella me hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago, y esa sensación me encantaba, me hacía sentir como si estuviera flotando en una nube.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina, sentí que tiraba de mí y me acorralaba contra la pared besandome y enredando sus dedos en mi pelo. Yo pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la acerqué má a mi cuerpo.

Lo que me estuve conteniendo arriba hace unos minutos lo estaba dejando fluir, y ella intentaba seguirme el ritmo del beso como podía.

Cambié posiciones y entonces fui yo quien tenía acorralada a Bella contra la pared. La estaba besando con hambre, la deseaba como no tenía idea, pero tenía que frenar o la haría mía ahí mismo.

Con la poca cordura que me quedaba me separé de ella lentamente. Ambos teníamos la respiración entrecortada y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Cuando la miré a los ojos ví que en ellos había reflejado lo que yo mismo sentía en este momento por ella. Quería volver a besarla, pero el sonido del teléfono hizo que los dos dieramos un respingo y me detuviera.

Suspiré y me aparté de ella para darme la vuelta y dirgirme hacia la encimera.

-Vé a contestar, seguro que es mamá preguntando por ti. - Supe que había salido de la cocina cuando el teléfono dejó de sonar.

Aún estaba respirando con dificultad y el corazón se me iba salir. No voy a aguantar mucho tiempo así.

Saqué del mueble de arriba un tarro lleno de pasta, haría espaguetis, de todas formas ella dijo que le daba igual lo que preparase.

Mientras dejaba los espaguetis hacerse en el agua hirviendo, mi cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que había pasado.

Bella me deseaba a mí tambien o eso quise creer… No lo sé, pero el caso es que yo no puedo más. No quería ser brusco y presionarla ni nada, pero las ganas podían conmigo y me hacían perder la cabeza como antes. Y encima me estaba costando poder controlar el gran problema que tenía abajo. Necesito una ducha bien fría…

-¿Estas haciendo espaguetis? - Dí un respingo, estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que había regresado. La miré y vi que me estaba sonriendo.

-Sí, ya estan casi listos así que puedes senterte. - Le dije mirando los espaguetis.

La cena había transcurrido tranquila, sin ningún tipo de percance que yo y mi amiguito pudiéramos sufrir de nuevo. Y menos mal, porque antes de que acabase la noche tendría más sangre acumulada en otra parte del cuerpo, que en mi cabeza…

Cuando terminamos de cenar nos digimos al salón a ver un rato la tele acostados en el sofá. La verdad es que no estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que echaban, sino que intentaba mantener a raya a una Bella que estaba empezando a coger confianza y seguridad en besos no muy inocentes, que digamos.

Estaba seguro de que me quedaba una neurona en la cabeza, pero la jodida era resistente, y era la que me ayudaba a mantener los pies en la Tierra. Pero estaba empezando a dudar si duraría tanto…

-Be… Bella… mmm… para. - La tenía encima mía y no lograba apartarla, o no quería más bien. Y cada vez besaba mejor y de una forma deliciosa que me estaba volviendo loco.

Ella negó con la cabeza y siguió en su tarea, mientras yo sentía como pasaba una pierna por mi cadera quedándose en horcajadas sobre mi vientre. Dios…

Se apartó un poco al faltarle oxígeno, yo estaba igual, pero ella no se quedó quieta, empezó a besarme el cuello con pequeños y húmedos besos. Las manos estaban empezando a dolerme al tenerlas estrujando la funda beige del sofá. ¿Era consciente de lo que me estaba haciendo?

Entonces sentí su respiración jadeante en mi oído y ya no pude más, la agarré de la cintura y de un rápido movimiento quedé sobre ella besándola deseperadamente. Luego bajé a su cuello y lo deboré a besos, mientras comenzaba a introducir una mano por debajo de su camiseta, en tanto que la otra estaba al lado de su cabeza soportando mi peso. Al estar en su cuello mi oído estaba cerca de su labios, por lo que pude oír sus pequeños gemidos y jadeos.

Su piel desprendía un aroma delicioso y era realmente suave.

Pasé la punta de mi lengua desde su cuello hasta detrás de su oreja mientras que mi mano derecha se introdujo bajo su sujetador , lo que le provocó que gimiera un poco más fuerte y arqueara su espalda. Era tan suave y blandito, mejor de lo que me había imaginado durante todo este tiempo.

Seguí acariciandole el pecho izquierdo, mientras comenzaba a besar y lamer el lóbulo de su oreja, en tanto que ella me acariciaba la espalda por debajo de la camiseta y enredaba su mano en mis cabellos. Estaba empezando a pensar que eso le gustaba mucho, al igual que a mí. Fui bajando los besos por el cuello, mientras sacaba la mano del sujetador e intentaba quitarle la camiseta como podía, y ví que ella intentaba lo mismo con la mía. Cuando nos desicimos de ellas, volvimos a besarnos, y me empujó hacia ella perdiendo el equilibrio cargando todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre ella. Cuando sentí el contacto de mi torso desnudo con el suyo, ambos gemimos de placer.

Cuando conseguí desabrocharle el sujetador sonó el teléfono otra vez. No le hice caso y seguí besándola, pero el maldito chisme no paraba de hacer ruido. Suspiré y alargué el brazo hacia delante para alcanzarlo, mientras Bella seguía besándome el cuello y el hombro.

-¿Quién es? - Dije intentando controlar la voz y no soltar un jadeo.

_-Edward, soy yo, cariño, ¿dónde estabas? Has tardado mucho en contestar._

Me quedé helado, no sabía que decirle.

_-Edward, ¿estas ahí?_

-S-sí, perdona, mamá. - en cuanto dije esto, Bella se detubo en seco y me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. -Es que estaba en el baño.

_-¿Y tu hermana?_

-¿Qué le pasa?

-_¿Qué donde está , Edward? _

-¡Ah! Está en su habitación… durmiendo, ya se encuentra mejor. - Estaba intentándo no ponerme nervioso, pero me había pillado con la guardia baja.

_-Me alegro. Y estoy orgullosa de ti por querer encargarte de cuidar a tu hermana, sé que el equipo de fútbol te mantiene ocupado y aún así lo estas haciendo. _

-Ya… - Estaba empezando a sentirme mal por mentirle así, ¿pero qué iba a hacer?

_-Bueno, he llamado para decirte que estaré de vuelta mañana por el mediodía, así que no te preocupes por llegar antes del instituto. Acabo de enterarme de que han suspendido la conferencia, es una lástima, pero da igual, así puedo estar cuidando de mi pequeña Bella._

-Sí…

-_Bueno, cariño, te dejo. Nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches._

-Que descanses.

Colgué el teléfono y miré a Bella, que estaba esperando mi respuesta.

-Mamá vendrá mañana al mediodía. Se ha suspendido la conferencia. - Dije mientras me levantaba y me colocaba la camiseta. Cerré los ojos. Si mi madre no hubiera llamado, ahora mismo estaríamos haciendolo en el sofá.

Me había dejado llevar sin siquiera pensar las cosas. Ahora que mi madre iba a regresar era más consciente de todo esto.

Me dí la vuelta y la miré. Aún estaba sobre el sofá, ya se había puesto su camiseta y tenía la vista perdida en un punto fijo. Me senté junto a ella y le pasé un brazo por la cintura atrayéndola hacia a mí.

-¿Estas bien? - Le pregunté. Ella parpadeó varias veces y me miró.

-Sí… -Me contestó con una sonrisa, la cual sabía que era falsa. Acaricié sus cabellos y le dí un beso en la sien. Entonces, esa sonrisa desapareció y su rostro se fue entristeciendo. - Aunque, no voy a negarte que me siento mal por engañar a mamá pero… pero es lo que hay.

Yo la abracé atrayéndola hacia mi pecho.

Ibamos a sufrir con todo esto. Pero yo me encargaría personalmente de que Bella sintera el menor dolor que pudiera.

Haría todo lo posible para que fuera feliz a mi lado. La protegería de todo lo que vendría. No me separían de ella.

Ví que alzaba la cabeza y me miraba seria.

-Quiero que me prometas algo. - Comenzó a decir. - Si pasara algo o alguien llega a enterarse, te prohibo que te culpes y cargues con toda la responsabilidad de esto.

¿Tan bien me conocía?

-Pero…

-Edward. - Me dijo advirtiéndome. Suspiré.

-Lo prometo. - Sabía que dijera lo que dijera no serviría.

Al decirlo me sonrió de forma cálida, y me besó tiernamente.

Mientras nos estábamos besando, me fui levantando llevándomela conmigo en brazos, entonces el beso pasó a otro nivel.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación la recosté en su cama, y yo me acosté sobre ella sin llegar a aplastarla. Sentí sus cálidas manos acariciando primero mi espalda, para luego pasearlas por mi pecho y abdomen. Eso me hizo ahogar un pequeño gemido en su boca. Sentía escalofrios y los vellos de punta.

Yo no me quedé atrás, y empecé a subirle la camiseta acariciando y besando cada rastro de piel que iba descubriendo. Cuando se la saqué, me dirigí a sus labios que estaban deseosos de probar los míos. Poco a poco le fui quitando el sujetador, aunque tuvo que ayudarme un poco alzando la espalda, pero cuando lo hice me quedé observándola. Era mejor de lo que esperaba, mucho mejor.

Sus preciosos pechos me estaban llamando a gritos para que los besasara y los acariciara. Pero antes la miré a ella, y ví que estaba con las mejillas al rojo vivo y mirándome con el ceño fruncido y los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo.

-Ni … ni se te ocurra parar ahora. - Dijo entrecortadamente. - Llevo toda la noche inten… tando que no te contengas.

Así que lo hizo a propósito. ¿Dónde había quedado su timidez?

-¿Q-quieres que llegue hasta el final? - Le pregunté asegurandome.

-Te lo estoy diciendo. - Me dijo al oído mientras pasaba su cálida y húmeda lengua por el lóbulo de mi oreja. Solté un gemido y sentí como mi entrepierna reaccionaba ante la acción de Bella.

Como pude me levanté, tendría que ir a mi habitación si íbamos a seguir.

Le dí un corto beso y le dije que ahora volvía.

Llegué a mi habitación, y me acerqué a la mesa de noche sacando de ella una caja pequeña azul que estaba bien escondida al final del cajón. Saqué un preservativo y volví a la habitación de Bella.

Me acosté de nuevo sobre ella y me recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Me quité la camiseta , y el contacto con su desnudez fue delicioso. Me fascinaba el tacto suave de su piel, y me había vuelto adicto a su sabor.

Estaba intentándo ser lo más dulce que podía, pero me costaba mucho poder frenarme. Esta sería nuestra primera vez y no quería estropearlo siendo tan brusco.

Cuando nos desicimos de todas nuestras ropas, me puse el preservativo y la miraré una vez más por si se arrepentía, pero Bella estaba más que dispuesta, así que fui entrando poco a poco. Ella empezó a quejarse y a revolverse bajo mi cuerpo, así que intenté no moverme para que se acostumbrara a la sensación de tenerme dentro de ella, mientras depositaba pequeños besos en su rostro y cuello para que pudiera sobrellevar mejor el dolor.

Veía su rostro que mostraba incomodidad y algunas lágrimas que se deramaban por sus mejillas.

Estaba siguiendo con mi tarea de tranquilizarla, cuando sentí que apretaba la presión de sus piernas en mi cintura y comenzaba a mover las caderas.

Alcé la vista para verla. Su rostro estaba más relajado, tenía los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas encendidas. Una provocación en toda regla.

Comencé a moverme suave y muy lento, demasiado lento para poder controlarme.

Me dirigí a sus labios que seguían semiabiertos y pasé la punta de mi lengua por su labio inferior, mientras comenzaba a echarme sobre ella sin llegar a aplastarla. Ella me devolvió la misma caricia, y nos fundimos en un beso que con cada embestida que daba se volvía más fogoso.

En la habitación solo se escuchaban nuestros gemidos y jadeos, que se estaban volviendo cada vez más fuertes cuando empecé a aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas. Pero cuando eso pasó, vi que Bella se tapaba la boca con las manos para reprimirlos.

Rápidamente se las quité de ahí y y se las puse por encima de su cabeza mientras la sujetaba. Quería seguir escuchando lo que yo le estaba provocando, me encantaba oír sus gemidos.

Estaba preciosa. Tenía el cabello algo alborotado con algunos mechones pegados a la frente por una fina capa de sudor, sus ojos chocolates estaban más oscuros y vidriosos, mientras que las mejillas las tenía encendidas y se mordía el labio inferior arqueando la espalda. ¿Cómo pude estar sin esto todo este tiempo?

Sentí que pronto llegaría al orgasmo, así que aceleré el ritmo de las embestidas, y a los pocos segundos soltó un fuerte gemido arqueando la espalada. Yo no tarde mucho tiempo en seguirla soltando un gemido ronco cerca de su oído y desplomándome sobre ella respirando entrecortadamente.

Había sido genial, lo mejor que había experimentado en toda mi vida, y lo había vivido con Bella, con mi Bella.

Me incorporé, debía de pesarle, pero ella me agarró del cuello y me dio la vuelta quedando encima mía. Me miraba con una dulce sonrisa plasmada en su sonrojado rostro, mientras se acercaba a mi y acariciaba con la punta de su nariz la mía cariñosamente.

Estaba feliz y eso me hacía feliz a mi también, me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo al tener entre mis brazos a Bella. Y eso era algo que nadie podria arrebatarme.

Aunque no quisiera levantarme de la cama y poder seguir abrazándola, tuve que hacerlo, tenía que deshacerme del dichoso condón.

Cuando me desice de él envoviendolo bien en papel y tirándolo a la basura volví al dormitorio.

Estaba quedándose dormida, y me acerqué a ella para abrazarla intentando no despertarla, pero me di cuenta de que tenía la temperatura un poco alta. La poca fiebre que había tenido esta tarde le había subido, supongo que a causa del esfuerzo tal vez.

Pero aún así tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, la cual acabó por contagiarmela a mí.

Al cabo de unos minutos, me quedé dormido a su lado, tenía el cuerpo agotado y los ojos se me cerraron solos por el cansancio. Pero debía despertarme de vez en cuando para ver como estaba, pero suponía que mañana se encontraría mucho mejor de lo que estaba hoy.

* * *

**Hoola! :D **

**Hoy he subido un poco más tarde porque tenía muchos ejercicios de Física&Química y a parte de que este capítulo es muuuy largo xD **

**Espero que os haya guustado tanto o más como el anterior! :D **

**REVIEWS! muchas graciias por todos ellos! Hemos llegado a los 35 en cuatro capítuloooss! (L) **

**Respuestas a Reviews anoniimoos! :D **

**Sokie: No me ha salido tu msn! =( tienes que ponerlos con espacios, por si acasoo! =( **

**Y a los demás: NO PUEDO DECIR NADAAAAAAAAAAA! LO SIENTOO! =( **

**Y eso, que muuuchas graciias a tooodos por los reviews. Son mi medicina cuando vuelvo del instituto y veo como 40 correos de alertas y todas esas cossaaas! (L) **

**No tengo nada más que decir, eso sí, que ahora mismo me voy a poner a escribir "Mi Querido Vecino" y espero (no os obligo) que os paséis por allí y por mis otros fiics! :D **

**Me despido! :D**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**


	6. Será

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **S.M**. La trama tampoco me pertenece, pertenece a Chika-midori, yo solo la adapto de **Naruto** a **Twilight.**

**Capítulo 6: **_Será…_

**Bella's Pov.**

-Vengaaa…

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que no.

-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

-La que hay.

-Vamos, Edward… ¿por favor?

-No.

-Eres un borde.

Era por la mañana y ya nos habíamos levantado. Edward había despertado mucho antes que yo, porque cuando yo lo hice estaba duchado y con el uniforme del instituto. Hoy estaba más guapo que de costumbre, me encantaba.

Pero no dejaba de ser para nada antipático. Intenté volver a pedirle que me dejara ir al instituto, según él, me volvió a subir la fiebre y no me dejaría moverme de casa hasta nuevo aviso.

¡Ja! Ni loca me quedaría aquí encerrada todo el fin de semana, aunque tuviera que salir por la ventana. ¡Necesitaba aire!

Odiaba quedarme encerrada en casa y encima tenía que estar sola ¡Ni hablar!

-Venga, Edward, ya me siento bien. - Le dije tocándome la frente y comprobando mi temperatura que estaba normal. - ¿Ves? Voy a ponerme el uniforme…

Me dirigí corriendo al armario, pero antes de que pudiera abrirlo, sentí como me alzaba y posaba mi cuerpo sobre su hombro.

-¡Edward, bájame, quiero ir al instituto! - Y me echó sobre el colchón.

-Escucha, no tengo toda la mañana para atarte a la cama y escuchar tus tonterías de niña pequeña o llegaré tarde, así que portate bien, ¿quieres? - Dijo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y mirándome desafiante. Yo le saqué la lengua y me crucé de brazos enfurruñada.

-Me da igual lo que hagas, no me importa en absoluto. - Le dije apartando la mirada de él.

-Vaya, pues entones tendré que irme sin más. - Lo miré de reojo. - Pensaba darte un beso antes de marcharme pero…

-¡Espera! - Le dije al ver que iba a salir por la puerta.

-¿Mmm? - Aparté la mirada de él al ver que volteaba con una sonrisa arrogante y demasiado atractiva.

-Qui-quiero mi… mi beso. -Dije con las mejillas sonrojadas cuando se acercó.

-¿Serás una buena chica? - Me dijo al oído de una forma seductora que hizo que me estremeciera. Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir con la cabeza. Estaba más pendiente de su cercanía y del sonido de su voz que de otra cosa.

Al principio fue un beso lento y tierno, pero se fue tornando más apasionado cuando pasaron unos segundos.

Besar a Edward se estaba convirtiendo en una de las cosas que más me gustaba hacer, mi hobbie favorito por decirlo así. Pero es que me encantaba el sabor de sus labios y la textura suave de su lengua jugando con la mía.

Cuando nos empezó a faltar el aire, nos separamos y él me miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Volveré lo antes que pueda, ¿de acuerdo? - Me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla. - Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti. - Le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación.

Me eché sobre la cama y empecé a dar vueltas como una tonta. Estaba tan feliz que quería gritar de emoción. Abracé la almohada, y percibí el aroma de Edward en ella, entonces se me vino a la mente el recuerdo de lo que ocurrió anoche. Me sonrojé y escondí el rostro en la almohada. Había sido perfecto, genial, y lo mejor de todo es que fue con Edward, con mi Edward.

Volví a dar vueltas por la cama, no podía borrar de mis labios la sonrisa que tenía, sentía que iba a explotar de felicidad.

¡Le quiero, le quiero, le quiero!

Me levanté y fui hasta el armario. Cogí una camiseta blanca un poco ajustada y unos pantalones cortos vaqueros, estaba harta de estar en pijama, y para estar en casa sin hacer nada… Además dentro no hacia frío para que me abrigara tanto.

Cuando terminé de coger la ropa y la ropa interior, fui al baño a darme una ducha.

Al salir caminé en dirección a la cocina para desayunar algo. Cuando llegué me fijé que Edward lo había recogido todo. Siempre era muy ordenado, no le gustaba para nada el desorden.

Me preparé unas tostadas con mermelada y un zumo de naranja. Necesitaría vitaminas si quería salir de casa.

Cuando acabé, subí de nuevo a mi habitación para cambiar las sábanas de mi cama, habíamos transpirado mucho anoche, sobre todo yo.

Quería ordenar mi cuarto, pero ya estaba ordenado. Que aburrimiento, no tenía nada que hacer, aunque… podría estudiar y adelantar un poco… qué remedio.

Me senté en el escritorio y empecé a leer el libro de biología. La biología era una asignatura que me gustaba, de hecho iba a seguir los pasos de mi madre y estudiar medicina en la universidad… ¡oh mi madre! Se me había olvidado por completo que llegaba al mediodía.

Bueno no tenía por qué ponerme nerviosa, no es que tuviera una cámara oculta en mi cuarto, ni una bola mágica para enterarse de lo que hicimos anoche… ¿verdad?

Edward, no tardes en volver, por favor.

Me propuse a mí misma que esto no me afectaría, y no lo haría, actuaría con normalidad como siempre. Todo pasará con el tiempo, en cuanto me acostumbre a esta situación.

Intenté no pensar mucho en ello, y centré toda mi atención en ponerme a estudiar.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve con la cabeza metida en el libro, pero cuando me lo estaba preguntando, escuché que la puerta de entrada de la casa se cerraba de un golpe.

-¿Bella?

Respira hondo, Bella y actúa con naturalidad.

La puerta de mi habiación se abrió, dando paso a mi madre, que al verme corrió hacia mi y me abrazó.

-Cariño, ¿Cómo estas? - Me estaba abrazando demasiado fuerte. - ¿Te sientes mejor? Edward me dijo que te estabas recuperando, pero no me quedé muy tranquila y…

-Ma… má… nece… sito… aire. - Me estaba estrangulando.

-¡Ah! Perdona cariño. - Rompió su abrazo y se apartó un poco de mi, mientras yo respiraba entrecortadamente y me sobaba el cuello. - Es que tenía muchas ganas de verte y no pude controlarme.

-¿A qué clase de conferencia has ido? - Le pregunté con cara de fastidio. - ¿Estránguladores sin fronteras?

-Ja-ja, muy graciosa. Pero veo que ya estas mucho mejor. - Dijo sonriendo. – Edward ha cuidado muy bien de ti.

Me sonrojé hasta las orejas por el comentario. Sí, Edward había cuidado muy bien de mi, demasiado bien para ser verdad. Había sido como un sueño que me besara y tocara de la manera en que lo hizo anoche. Aún podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío y…

-Bella, ¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Eh? - Miré a mi madre.

-Te he preguntado que qué quieres para comer. - Me dijo mirándome entre divertida y confundiada. - Estas en las nubes, cielo.

-No, es solo que estaba estudiando y… - Dije moviendo las manos negándolo. - Buen , cualquier cosa está bien mamá, no te preocupes.

De acuedo. ¿Por qué no vienes a ayudarme? - Preguntó cogiéndome de la mano y arrastrándome hasta la puerta. - Así podemos charlar un rato.

Hicimos juntas la comida y hablamos de cómo le había ido en Miami la verdad es que solo hablaba ella, pero aún así yo le presté atención. Parecía que para ella había sido muy interesante, aunque algunas cosas que me explicaba no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía, mi conocimiento de la medicina no era muy avanzado que digamos, aunque viviera con una doctora.

Me estaba resultando más sencillo de lo que parecía estar con ella como siempre, y eso me ayudó mucho.

Cuando acabamos de almorzar le ayudé a quitar la mesa y a lavar los platos, luego se fue a su habitación a deshacer la maleta, mientras que yo, me quedé en el salón viendo la tele. Aunque a esa hora, ¿ qué iba a ver? ¿Doraemon y Shin-Chan? Hay que reconocer que Shin-Chan es algo gracioso, pero Doraemon ya es un poco rayante.

Elegí apagar la televisión, y leer algunas revistas que estaban encima de la mesa. Pero más que leerlas veía las fotos más bien. Mi madre no era de gustarle mucho los cotilleos, pero algunas que otras veces compraba revistas del corazón. La gente no tenía vida propia, se aburría con la que tenía y se montaban sus propias películas. ¿Qué me interesaba a mi con quién se había acostado una chica que no conocía de nada? Pero por lo que parecía, ella estaba muy contenta de que le preguntaran por eso.

Mis pensamientos de "no entiendo al mundo", se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta principal. Miré hacia la entrada del salón y apareció Edward.

Me miró un segundo, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la cocina y las escaleras, para después adentrarse al salón con una sonrisa.

Se sentó a mi lado, y lo que yo pensaba que sería un simple beso, se convirtió en uno apasionado y lleno de deseo. Me sorprendí un poco, pero le respondí con la misma intensidad. Al cabo de unos segundos nos separamos por la falta de aire.

-Hola a ti también. - Le dije jadeando. A lo que me respondió con una sonrisa que estaba empezando a descubrir en Edward y que hacía que perdiera un poco el norte.

-¿No te ha gustado mi saludo? - Dijo seductoramente, mientras empezaba a darme pequeños besos en el cuello. - Te he echado de menos.

Me estaba dejando llevar por lo que me estaba haciendo sentir en todo el cuerpo, y escuchar mi nombre con esa voz suya… Se me ponía los vellos de punta.

Volvió a besarme otra vez, pero pronto sentí como una de sus manos comenzaba ha subir poco a poco por el interior de mi muslo descubierto, haciendo que soltara un débil gemido que acabó ahogado en su boca. Noté que me echaba hacia atrás, para poder aprisionarme contra el sofá y seguir besándome con más intensidad que antes – si podía – mientras tenía entre mis piernas una de las suyas, y pude sentir como se estaba excitando. Sentí que introducía unas de sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta…

-¿Bella?

Nos separamos rápidamente y digimos la mirada a la entrada del salón, pero allí no había nadie.

-Creo haber oído la puerta , ¿ ha vuelto Edward? – Comprobamos aliviados que la voz de mamá provenía del piso de arriba.

-Sí, mamá, ya estoy aquí. - Le dijo alto para que lo oyera.

Sentí el corazón palpitar frenéticamente. Por un momento creí que nos había pillado.

La escuchamos bajar por las escaleras y vimos que estraba al salón con una sonrisa buscando a Edward.

Al pobre también le cayó otra sesión de intento de estrangulación por parte de ella, y la verdad, estaba empezando a pensar que lo hacía a posta para vengarse de nosotros por "obligarla"a hacer el viaje.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, mi madre no paraba de hablar con Edward de lo bien que se había hecho cargo de mi. Hmp… Cómo si fuera una niña pequeña, tenía diecisieste años por favor, hubiera estado bien sin que el GRAN Edward no estubiera. Mis padres siempre estaban igual, hablando de mi como si yo no estubiera y avergonzándome delante de todo el mundo refiriéndose a mi como si fuera un bebé. En cambio con Edward estaban muy orgullosos de tener un hijo educado y responsable, sobre todo mi padre, ¿y yo qué era? "Tu siempre serás nuestra pequeña Bella, pero Edward es diferente cielo…"´¿Diferente en qué? ¿En que era el nuevo favorito del abuelo Marco?

-Por cierto chicos, casi se me olvida deciroslo. - Dijo me madre sacándome de mis pensamientos. -Vuestro padre llegará el Domingo, ya ha terminado la investigación y al parecer le ha ido muy bien.

-Me alegro por él. – Le dije con una sonrisa.

Cuando acabamos de cenar, ayudamos a mamá a quitar las cosas.

Edward subió a su su habitación, y mamá y yo nos quedamos en el sofá tranquilas viendo la tele. Pero al cabo de un rato ya no pude más y subí diciéndole a mamá que estaba algo cansada. Tenía muchas ganas de estar con él.

Llegué a su puerta y llamé antes de abrir y asomar la cabeza dentro de la habitación. Estaba sentado en su cama apoyado contra la pared, parecía que estaba estudiando.

-¿Puedo pasar? - Le pregunté dudosa , tal vez no quería que le molestase ahora.

-Ven aquí . - Dijo moviendo la mano para que me acercara.

Yo miré de nuevo hacia el pasillo, pero no había rastro de mamá, asi que me adentré y cerré la puerta detrás de mi para después correr hasta la cama y echarme sobre él.

Me abrazó teniéndome entre sus piernas, mientras sentía su cálido aliento en mi cuello. Busqué su rostro y comencé a besarlo hasta llegar a sus labios.

Estubimos unos minutos besándonos , cuando sentí que volvía a echarme hacia atrás.

-E-espera… Edward. - Le dije intentando parale, pero no me hacía caso, estaba demasiado ocupado besándome el cuello y acariciando uno de mis pechos por debajo de la camiseta. - Para… mamá está abajo… nos puede oir…

Pero no me prestaba atención, y por mi parte estaba intentando resistir como podía a la sensación que me provocaban sus caricias.

-Ed… Edward… por favor. -Cuando sentí su respiración entrecortada en mi oído, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Volvió a besarme, para luego bajar de nuevo a mi cuello y a mi… ¿Cuándo me había subido la camiseta?

Comenzó a besarme la parte de mis senos que no estaba oculata por el sujetador, mientras que con una mano masajeaba uno de ellos. Estaba intentando que de mi boca no se escaparan sonidos que pudieran llegar al piso de abajo, pero cuando comenzó a descender por mi vientre y a desabrochar el cierre de mi pantalón, no fui consciente que se me escapó un jadeo.

Me quitó el pantalón tirándolo al suelo, seguido de su camiseta. Cuando volvió a echarse sobre mi no pude resistirme en pasar mis manos por los músculos de su pecho y abdomen bien trabajados gracias a los entrenamientos. Para mi el cuerpo de Edward era perfecto, bueno para mi y para muchas de las chicas que se fijaban en él.

Al parecer, que le acariciara de esa manera le gustaba mucho, tenía los vellos de punta, y eso me satisfació, saber que yo era la causante del placer que ejercía sobre él.

Se abrió paso entre mis piernas, y volvió a la tarea de besarme el cuello, mientras que me alzaba un poco para poder sacarme el sujetador.

Cuando lo hubo hecho, volvió a descender hasta mis pechos ahora desnudos. Tuve que apretar los dientes y los puños para no comenzar a soltar pequeños gemidos cuando empezó a succionarlos.

Se entretubo ahí un buen rato con lo que hacía, mientras yo no paraba de retorcerme y pedirle que parara y acabase. Entonces sentí que una mano se acercó a la parte inferior de mi ropa interior. Creí que me la quitaría, pero me equivoqué, se dedicó a acariciarme sin ningún miramiento sobre la prenda.

No podía más, y encima no lo estaba haciendo rápido, llevaba un ritmo demasiado lento como para volverme loca. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito, ¿es que quería que mamá nos pillase o qué? ¿o simplemente disfrutaba torturándome de esta manera?

Le miré y ví que me observaba con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Me mordí el labio inferior cuando comenzó a introducir la mano que me torturaba dentro de la prenda. Lo volví a ver, y seguía con esa sonrisa en la cara.

Me las pagaría por lo que me estaba haciendo, esto no iba a quedarse así, me vengaría de…

Solté un gemido cuando sentí que introducía sus dedos dentro de mi. Había sido demasiado fuerte, pero ya me daba igual, no podía reprimirme más. Estaba llegando al clímax, y el idiota de Edward seguía acariciándome lentamente. Pero cuando quería pedirle que acelerara el ritmo retiró su mano.

¡Definitivamente iba a matarlo! ¿Cómo se le ocurría parar ahora?

Ví que estiraba la mano hasta la mesa de noche y sacaba un preservativo.

Se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior, entonces retiré la mirada. Me daba demasiada vergüenza mirarle ahí abajo.

Cuando volví a sentir que se echaba sobre mi, noté lo excitado que estaba. Quería que lo hiciera ya, no podía más.

Creí que me dolería como anoche, pero esta vez solo sentí placer. No me faltaba mucho tiempo para poder llegar al orgasmo. Normal, con la sesión de tortura que me había dado.

Al contrario que anoche, sus embestidas eran más rápidas y fuertes. Al parecer lo de antes no había tenido efecto solo en mi.

No podía controlar los gemidos que salían de mi garganta, y no tuve más remedio que agarrar la almohada y ahogarlos en ella. Mi espalda no paraba de arquearse por los espasmos que estaba sufriendo al llegar el orgasmo, y el casi grito agudo que pegué, por suerte lo acalló la almohada. A los pocos segundos, Edward me siguió también intentando reprimir un sonoro gemido.

Estaba jadeando y el cuerpo me temblaba un poco, aún seguía con la almohada en la cara.

Noté que Edward se levantaba de la cama, para al rato volver y recostarse a mi lado. Me quitó la almohada de la cara, y miré al techo.

-¿Estas bien? - Giré mi cabeza y le miré. Tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro, entre divertida y otra que intentaba parecer preocupado, pero la que realmente salía ganando era la divertida.

-¿Te ha… parecido divertido? – Le repliqué entrecortadamente.

-Bueno… al principio sí me resultó divertido, me ha gustado mucho la cara que ponías intentándo no hacer ruido. - Me dijo con una sonrisa torcida. - Pero la verdad, no estaba en mis planes hacerle el amor a una almohada…

Cogí la almohada y le pegué con ella en la cara, haciendo que casi se cayera de la cama.

-¡La culpa es tuya por ser un…! - Me tapó la boca con una de sus manos.

-¿Quieres que suba mamá? – Me dijo seriamente, y yo negué con la cabeza. Apartó la mano de mi boca.

-Pero la culpa es tuya por ser un idota que no escucha cuando te hablo. - Le dije mirándole con el ceño fruncido. - Te dije que mamá estaba abajo y que nos podría escuchar…

-Tu no te has quejado mucho que digamos. - Contratacó con una sonrisa arrogante. Y me sonrojé hasta las orejas.

-C-claro que me he quejado, lo …lo que pasa es que no escuchas. - Le dije intentando quedar bien, aunque no quedó muy convincente.

-Lo que tu digas. - Dijo queriendo zanjar el tema. Odiaba que él siempre tuviera la razón. - Bueno… ¿Vas a quedarte a dormir conmigo o te vas a tu habitación?

-La verdad es que quiero quedarme aquí contigo. - Le dije y el sonrió apartando algunos mechones de pelo de la cara. - Pero puede que mamá vaya a hacerme unas cuantas visitas por la noche para asegurase de que no me suba la fiebre. Aunque no debería, ya estoy bien.

-Ya sabes como es. – Me dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

Cuando nos vestimos salimos a la puerta de su habitacón y nos despedimos, pero cuando abrí la puerta de mi cuarto me volví hacia él.

-Por cierto ¿hoy no había entrenamiento? -Le pregunté confundida.

-Sí. - Me respondió, pero al ver que yo alzaba una ceja sin entender continuó. - Digamos que no le dije a Ben que hoy llegaba mamá y aún sigue pensando que estoy cuidándote así que no he ido a entrenar.

-¿Y por qué no se lo has dicho? - Le volví a preguntar.

-Ya se lo dije esta tarde. - Se acercó a mi y bajó su rostro para acercarlo al mío. - Te echaba de menos.

Y me dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Que duermas bien, Bells. - Y tras decir eso cerró la puerta detrás de mí.

Me recosté sobre mi puerta con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas y una sonrisa en los labios mientras miraba por donde había desaparecido.

-Tu también, Edward. - Después de decir esto, supiré y entré en mi habitación.

Parecía que estaba flotando en una nube, como si viviera en un sueño que por nada del mundo quería despertar, porque Edward simpre había sido mi sueño, y que ahora, se estaba convirtiendo en mi propio mundo.

* * *

**Hooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaa! =D **

**Buueno, primero deciros que me ha costado la vida pasar de Naruto a Twilight la parte del Lemmon! xDD **

**bueno, espero que os haya gustado =D **

**Muuchas graciiass por los reviews, aunque han disminuiido ¬¬ xD pero no pasa NAAAAAAAAAAAAADA! =) **

**Gracias a Julia (Review Anónimo =D) que me avisó que en el capítulo anterior djé Sasuke en vez de Edward xD **

**Os tengo que dejar porque dentro de 5 minutoos me voy a la casa de **Chika-midori

**Solo que os paséis por mis otros fics, si no es mucho pedir (Rima y toodo xDD) **

**Me despido... **

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**

**PD: Ayer en Física&Química, salió la palabra 'Caliper' (esta en inglés xD) y me emocioné C de Cullen, Ali de Alice y Per de jasper! xDD y después en Inglés, salió el nombre de Tanya! xDDD**


	7. Celos

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **S.M**. La trama tampoco me pertenece, pertenece a Chika-midori, yo solo la adapto de **Naruto** a **Twilight.**

**Capítulo 7: **_Celos_

**Edward's Pov.**

Pasó la semana muy lentamente para mi. El fin de semana transcurrió normal. Y digo normal porque lo único interesante que ocurrió fue la llegada de mi padre de nuevo a casa. Sí, salí con mis amigos por ahí a dar una vuelta, lo normal, pero a eso me refería, todo normal. No acercamientos, no besos, no caricias, nada. Todo el maldito fin de semana con miradas furtivas y sin poder tocarla. Tenía un humor que no me aguantaba ni yo mismo, pero es lo que tiene estar tres día en abstinencia, y diréis "oh tres días, por tres no te va a pasar nada, hay gente que puede estar meses sin hacerlo… eres un exagerado". Sí, probad estar esos tres días metidos en una casa las veinticuatro horas del día con una chica que no hace más que pasearse por la casa como si aún fuera verano, que te mire con esa carita inocente sonrojada, y que _sin querer_ dejó la puerta del baño abierta. Y eso es solo un pequeño resumen de lo que ocurrió estos días.

Pero lo peor de todo es que ella estaba como si nada. ¿Tan mal lo hago?... No seguro que no, es imposible, ¡tiene que serlo! ¿Pero entonces por qué no se estaba subiendo por las paredes como yo? ¡No lo entiendo!

Y encima va y me pregunta qué es lo que me pasa, ¡tu eres lo que me pasa! No se lo dije pero me moría por decirselo.

-Eh… ¿Edward?

Y os preguntareis "¿Por qué no hiciste una escapadita y le hacías una visita por la noche?"

Ese era mi plan, pero la señorita no quería. Me echó casi a patadas de su habitación, y no podía discutirle porque "vamos a despertar a mamá y a papá". Lo sé, no sé imitar su voz pero no me importa. Ademas a qué venía eso, si sabía perfectamente que nuestros padres no se despertaban ni aunque hubiera una orquesta tocanado a su lado. Bueno eso era muy exagerado, pero el caso es que tenían el sueño profundo como para no despertarse mientras lo hacíamos.

¡Estaba claro que lo hacía por joder!

-¿Edward?

-¡¿QUÉ?

-¡Cullen!

Estábamos en clase, y todo el mundo tenían sus caras vueltas hacia mi mirándome confundidos y sorprendidos. Fijé la vista hacia delante y vi a Jasper que me miraba con un tic nervioso en el ojo. Él era el que me había estado llamando.

De repente escuché unos pasos detrás de mí que se detenían en el lado derecho de mi pupitre.

-Edward Cullen. - Giré la cabeza al lugar donde provenía la voz de Profesor Aro. Tenía una sonrisa en la cara que era muy parecida a la de Emmett. - ¿Tienes algo que compartir con el resto de la clase?

Yo negué lentamente.

-Pues sal al pasillo, ¿quieres? - Dijo aún con una sonrisa.

-Pero…

-¿Quieres hacerlo por las malas? - Dijo con esa voz espectral mirándome con esos ojos grandes negros y alumbrándose con la linterna. ¿De dónde demonios se la sacaba?

Yo negué rápidamente con la cabeza. Cuando Profesor Aro te hablaba así a uno se le ponía el vello como escarpia, y no te convenía llevarle la contraria si apreciabas tu vida.

-Pues sal al pasillo. - Dijo dándome un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con el libro.

Me levanté, mientras escuchaba a Jasper riéndose por lo bajo, y fui hasta la puerta para salir con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y un humor de perros.

Me apoyé contra la pared. Ahora tendría que esperar a que el maldito timbre sonara. Suspiré.

Y todo por culpa del idiota de Jasper.

Todo estaba muy silencioso en el pasillo, no se oía ni un alma. Miré hacia la ventana que tenía enfrente. El cielo estaba despejado, aunque había varias nubes blancas. Volví a suspirar.

Esta hora se me haría eterna.

-¡JASPEER!

Cómo no.

La puerta de clase se abrió y salió Jasper con cara de fastidio. Se colocó a mi lado con las manos detrás de la cabeza y miró por la ventana, al igual que yo.

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Jasper abrió la boca.

-Oye, Edward, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Ya la estas haciendo, ¿no? - Le dije sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

-Je, je, es verdad. - Escuché que decía. Suspiré, a veces no se enteraba ni de la hora que era. -Bueno, ¿quieres venir conmigo en el descanso a echar unos tiros?

Le miré, y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja entusiasmado.

-Pero si después hay entrenamiento. - Le recordé.

-Ya lo sé. Pero quiero estar preparado, ¿me ayudarás? - Me preguntó con los ojos relucientes.

-Va-vale. - Le dije cediendo.

-¡Genial! - Gritó alzando un puño, y yo me eché sobre él para taparle la boca.

-¿Estas loco?¿Quieres que…? - Entonces la puerta se abrió y salió el Profesor Aro con linterna en mano.

-¿Qué son esos gritos? – Miró a Jasper fijamente y sentí como este temblaba de miedo.

-Pro-profesor Aro… - Le llamé, entonces fijó toda su atención en mi, y un escalofrío me recorrión la espalda. - Han… han sido los de la clase de gimnasia.

-¿De verdad? - Nos preguntó mirándonos más fijamente. Jasper y yo retrocedimos un poco y asentimos a la vez. - Muy bien.

Y tras decir eso volvió a adentrarse en el aula.

Yo suspiré aliviado. Menos mal que se lo había tragado, sino ya me veía con sus _"terroríficos"_ castigos. Había rumores de que era una auténtica pesadilla estar castigado conel Profesor Aro, pero nunca decían de qué manera te castigaba. Un bulo que se inventaba la gente para darle más motivación a sus vidas, pero la cara del profesor, si que daba mal rollo.

De repente sentí a Jasper moviéndose muy nervioso. Miré hacia él y me di cuenta de que se estaba volviendo azul al no poder respirar porque mi mano se lo impedía.

Yo la retiré y calló de rodillas en el suelo respirando entrecortadamente.

No me había dado cuenta en absoluto.

Llegó la hora del descanso, y tal como le prometí a Jasper cogimos una red llena de balones del almacén del equipo de fútbol y fuimos al campo.

Jasper se quitó la chaqueta, se arremangó las mangas de la camisa blanca y se puso los guantes mientras se dirigía a la portería. Yo mientras, le daba patadas al balón dejando que se preparara, cuando vi a los chicos que estaban en los escalones charlando con las chicas. Al parecer no se habían percatado de nuestra presencia en el campo. Pero entonces vi algo que hizo que perdiera la concentración y se me escapara la pelota.

¿Qué hacía Mike hablando con Bella?

-¡Eh, Edward, cuando quieras, estoy listo!

Miré a Jasper que ya estaba en posición, pero de nuevo volví a mirar a esos dos. Bah, no tengo por qué preocuparme.

Llegué hasta el borde del área y le lancé el primer tiro que logró parar.

-¿Qué mierda de tiro es ese, Edward? - Me dijo Jasper con el ceño fruncido. - ¡Si vas a tirar a puerta así en el Torneo ya te estas poniendo las pilas!

-Tranquilo, solo estoy calentando. - Le dije, y volví a mirar hacia los escalones. Estaban hablando muy animadamente, pero busqué a Bella y ví que aún seguía hablando con Mike, y algo le dijo que la hizo reirse.

Apreté los puños. ¿Qué le estaría diciendo para que se riera así?

-¡Edward! ¿Tiras o qué? - Miré a Jasper. Y disparé más fuerte que antes, pero no miré si logró pararlo. Estaba demasiado pendiente mirando a esos dos.

¿Por qué estoy tan nevioso?

Mike es solo un amigo de Bella que simplemente está hablando con ella, como podría hacerlo Jasper y Emmett perfectamente. Sí, pero esos dos tenían novia y Mike estaba soltero.

¿Se… se estaba sonrojando? ¿Por qué? ¿Que le estaba diciendo Mike para que se sonrojara?

De pronto sentí que alguien me golpeaba la cabeza.

-¿Me quieres decir por qué me dijiste que me ayudarías si estas pasando de mí? - Miré a Jasper que me miraba confundido. Yo me sobé el lugar donde me había golpeado.

-No es nada, Jasper. - Volví a mirar hacia allí, y seguían igual.

-¡Edward, Jasper! - Nos saludó Rose gritando.

-¡Alice, mira qué parada voy a hacer, te la dedico! - Dijo entusiasmado, mientras que Alice estaba con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. – Ten, Edward.

Me entregó el balón que tenía entre las manos.

-Tira lo más fuerte que puedas. Quiero impresionar a Alice. - Dijo mientras se arrascaba por debajo de la nariz con una gran sonrisa.

-Hmmp… haber si lo consigues. - Le desafié.

-Dalo por hecho. - Dijo aceptando.

Cuando se situó bajo los palos, me preparé para chutar. Y lo hice lo más fuerte que podía enviando el balón a la esquina inferior del lado izquierdo. Ahí era muy difícil de llegar, pero no contaba con la rapidez de Jasper. Se echó por el balón y calló al suelo con él entre las manos.

Entonces de repente se escucharon gritos de los chicos en la escalera animando a Jasper. Este se levantó y fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Alice, que estaba hecha un tomate.

Yo también me dirigí hacia allí.

Aunque me costara admitirlo, debía de reconocer que Jasper había mejorado mucho. Después de todo tanto entrenamiento le había servido para algo.

Cuando llegué, seguían felicitando a Jasper, mientras yo dirigí la mirada hacía Bella y luego a Mike.

No voy a rallarme la cabeza por algo así.

-¿Qué? ¿Billy ya tiene las listas de los equipos? - Miré a Tyler que a su vez, miraba a Ben. - ¿Y con quién jugaremos el primer partido?

-Aún no lo sé. - Explicó Ben. - Me ha dicho que en el entrenamiento nos lo dirá.

-¡Bien! - Gritó Mike poniendose de pie entusiasmado. - ¡Hay que entrenar al máximo chicos, tenemos que sentir la llamada de la juventud!

-Que si, que si, Mike. - Dijo Ángela mientras lo sentaba de nuevo.

-Por algo es el preferido de Billy. - Susurró Tyler.

-Nosotras estaremos en todos los partidos para animaros. - Dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-Claro que sí, además yo tengo que estar presente soy la novia del capitán. - Dijo Ángela orgullosa, lo que le provocó a Ben un leve sonrojo en las mejillas que intentó disimular sin éxito.

Entonces el timbre del final del descanso sonó.

-No, otra vez a clase. - Dijo Jasper fastidiado mientras subía los escalones al lado de Alice. - ¿Por qué no pueden alargar un poco más los descansos?

-Deja de quejarte, pareces Alec. - Dijo Rose.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está? - Preguntó Emmett.

-Dijo que iría a hablar con el Profesor Cayo. - Le explicó Rose. Cuando estábamos llegando para entrar, agarré del brazo a Bella. Ella giró y me miró.

-¿Podemos hablar? - Le pregunté con una sonrisa. La verdad es que en vez de hablar quería que pasaramos un rato nosotros dos solos.

-Sí, dime. - Me dijo. ¿No pillaba la indirecta?

-Me refería a eso, si no si podríamos pasar un rato a solas. - Le susurré.

-Edward, tenemos clase…

-Nos toca con el Profesor Peter…

-No. – Y se dio la vuelta dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Me quedé quieto en el sitio, aún procesando lo que me había dicho.

Me… me había dicho No. Un NO rotundo, ¿pero qué le pasaba a esta chica? Solo quiero que pasemos un rato solos, ¿es que era mucho lo que pedía? Y va, y me dice no, ¡no! ¿por qué no?

Llegué a la clase y me senté en mi sitio enfurruñado. Aún no había llegado el Profesor.

Me metí las manos en los bolsillos y comencé a mover el pie con un movimiento nervioso.

¿Por qué yo estaba así y ella no? ¿por qué?

Llegó el profesor con sus excusas, y la clase transcurió normal. Pero yo no hacia más que mirarla. Estaba rallado de verdad.

Finalizaron las clases y salimos del aula para salir fuera del edificio y despedir a las chicas.

Comprendí que no se despidiera de mi, porque nos veríamos después en casa, ¡pero es que le prestó más atención a todos menos a mi!

El cacao mental que tenía dentro de mi cabeza no estaba plasmado en mi cara. Sabía mantenerme frío y con la compostura, pero me mostraba más irritado de lo que estaba normalmente.

Cuando llegamos al campo de fútbol, nos dirigimos hacia los vetuarios para cambiarnos de ropa y ponernos la equipación del equipo. Era de color rojo con el escudo del instituto bordado, la camiseta de mangas largas por el tiempo que hacía, y los pantalones cortos blancos con dos finas líneas rojas a los lados.

Al salir de los vestuarios, nos adentramos en el campo,y vimos a Billy que nos esperaba cerca del banquillo.

Nos mandó calentar y dar vueltas al campo sin parar hasta que él diera la orden de detenernos. Si lo hacías antes, tendrías que hacer cien flexiones, y si parabas, tendrías que comenzar otra vez, pero en cambio, tendrías que hacer doscientas. Y así continuamente. Billy era muy duro en cuanto se trataba de entrenar.

Pero a mi me estaba viniendo mejor que nada, estaba decidido a concentrarme y olvidarme de todo cuanto tenía en la cabeza.

Hicimos algunos ejercicios de jugadas y uno contra uno para después rematar a portería, en donde se encontraba Jasper.

Al contrario del resto del equipo, la equipación del portero era naranja y negra, unos colores que le gustaban mucho a nuestro portero.

Tras otras sesiones de ejercicios , Billy nos dejó descansar por fin, y todos nos desplomamos en el centro del campo. Mientras Billy se marchaba a los vestuarios.

-Yo …yo …no ….

-Cállate… Tyler… no malgastes aire… - Dijo Ben entrecortadamente. Todos nos encontrábamos jadeando de cansancio.

Yo miré al cielo, que tenía un color entre rojo y naranja, para poder relajarme y respirar con normalidad.

Cuando pasaron varios minutos volvió Billy , y llevaba una libreta con él.

-Bien, chicos. Aquí tengo la lista de equipos. - Nos informó, y todos estábamos muy serios prestándole atención. - Os aviso que no será nada fácil ganar el Torneo, así que tomaoslo enserio.

Todos asentimos a la vez tras las palabras de Billy.

-Nuestro primer partido será contra el Instituto del Sonido.

-¿El Sonido? - Todos dirigimos la mirada a Alec, que estaba demasiado serio.

-¿Lo conoces, Alec? - Preguntó Jasper. Estaba intrigado al igual que el resto.

-No es un instituto muy conocido que digamos, pero he oído rumores que no hablaban muy bien de los integrantes de su equipo de fútbol. - Explicó Alec.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? - Quiso saber Ben.

-Dicen que en el último partido que jugaron contra ellos todos acabaron ingresados en el hospital. Y no con simples esguinces o torceduras de tobillo.

-¿Qué? - Grito Tyler. - Debes de estar bromeando…

-No bromea. - le respodió Emmett. - Yo también he oído sobre eso, y que al entrenador parece que está obsesionado por coleccionar nuevos jugadores. Es un tipo bastante extraño, y su preparador físico no se queda corto…

-Bueno, bueno, chicos, solo son rumores. - Dijo Billy, intentando calmar a los chicos. - Son fuertes, pero no es para que os pongais a dramatizar. Ahora id a ducharos, se acabó el entrenamiento por hoy.

Cuando entramos al vestuario fui hasta una de las duchas y dejé que el agua me callese encima.

¿Esos rumores serían ciertos? Porque si lo eran, ya me estaba viendo en el hospital con ambas piernas rotas.

Sabía que había equipos que jugaban sucio, pero de ahí a que llegaran al extremo de tener que ingresarte, me daba muy mal rollo.

Al terminar de ducharme, salí hacia las taquillas con una toalla atada a la cadera.

Abrí mi taquilla y comencé a vestime.

-¡Eh , chicos! - Oí que gritaba Tyler, yo aún seguía en lo mío. - ¿Sabeis lo de Mike?

-¡Déjalo, Tyler! - Gritó a su vez Mike.

-Hay confianza Mike, somos tus compañeros de equipo, tus amigos, somos tus hermanos…

-Cómo te gusta exgerarlo todo. - Oí que decía Alec, que se sentó en el banco al lado mía. Yo también me senté para atarme los tenis.

-Bueno, bueno ¡cuéntalo ya! - Dijo Jasper sin poder contenerse.

-Mike está enamorado.

-¡Tyler!

-¿De verdad Mike? - Preguntó Jasper.

-Sí - Dijo Mike tímidamente.

-¿Y vas a decirselo?

-Pensaba hacerlo uno de estos días…

-¡Genial! - Gritó Jasper.

-Oye Mike, ¿puedes decirnos quién es la chica? - Preguntó Emmett curioso.

-Sí, bueno pues verás es… Se trata de Bella. - Paré en seco mientras me abrochaba los cordones. ¿Había oído bien?

-Cuando te refieres a Bella, ¿te refieres a la hermana de Edward? - Preguntó de nuevo Emmett. ¿Qué?

-Vaya, Mike. Bueno, no me extraña que te guste, Bella es muy guapa y una gran chica. - Dijo Jasper.

-Eh, Edward, parece que tu hermanita está muy solicitada, ¿no? - Me levanté y miré a Tyler queriendolo matar por el estúpido comentario. Quería molerlo a golpes. - Tran-tranquilo, hombre solo era una broma…

-Cálmate, Edward. - Dijo Ben, a mi lado.

Opté mejor por coger mi maleta y salir de allí, sino le partiría la boca al idiota de Tyler.

-¡Edward, espera! - Escuché que Jasper me llamaba, pero no me detuve. Hasta que consiguió alcanzarme y caminar junto a mi. - No hace falta que te pongas así. Entiendo que Bella es tu hermana y quieras protegerla de cualquiera que tenga malas intenciones con ella pero…

-No quiero hablar de esto, Jasper. - Le dije. Estaba cabreado, y no quería pagarlo con él.

-Mira, yo no tengo hermanas, pero quiero a Bella como si lo fuera. - Le miré, y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. - Y por eso me pongo en tu situación. Pero Bella ya no es una niña pequeña. También querrá tener un novio, muchos tíos del instituto quieren pedirle salir…

-Lo sé muy bien. - Agradecía su ayuda, pero Jasper no sabía nada de lo que había entre Bella y yo. Es cierto que quería protegerla, pero lo que estaba sintiendo por dentro no era amor de hermano protector, sino celos de un novio enamorado de su propia hermana. Y eso Jasper no lo entendería.

-Entonces, ¿dejarás que Mike se declare a Bella?

-Que Mike haga lo que le dé la gana. - Dije apretando los puños que estaban escondidos en mis bolsillos.

Llegué a casa y entré cerrando la puerta tras de mi. Me descalcé y pasé la entrada.

-Edward. - Miré donde provenía la voz de mi madre, la vi que estaba sentada en el sofá junto con mi padre que leeía el periódico. - ¿qué tal el entrenamiento?

-Bien. - Dije simplemente.

-Es bueno que Billy os meta mucha caña. - Dijo mi padre sin apartar la vista del periódico.

-Sí… Me voy a mi habitación. - y subí las escaleras.

Miré que por debajo de su puerta, estaba la luz encendida. Entré a mi cuarto, dejando la maleta en el escritorio y sentándome en la silla.

Con la cabeza como la tenía no podía ponerme a estudiar, pero debía hacerlo para mantener la mente ocupada.

No tengo por qué preocuparme. Bella me quiere, no me va a dejar porque se le declare Mike pero, ese comportamiento pasota que ha tenido conmigo… No olvídalo.

Estudié lo que podía, mientras mi madre hacía la cena y nos llamaba para bajar.

Cuando estuvo lista, bajé a la cocina. Fui a sentarme junto a ella, pero sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-Voy yo. - Dije, y salí hasta la entrada para abrir la puerta y ver quién era a esas horas.

Al abrirla, me encontré con el causante de una parte de mi cacao mental.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Mike? - Le pregunté.

-Siento mucho venir a estas horas, pero quería hablar contigo. - Me respondió algo apenado.

-¿Edward, quién es? - Miré hacia atrás y vi que se trataba de mi madre. – Hola, Mike, ¿cómo estas?

-Buenas noches, señora Cullen. - Dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco para saludarla. - Muy bien, gracias.

-¿por qué no pasas?

-No muchas gracias, solo venía a hablar con Edward. - Rechazó educadamente.

-Bueno no tardeis mucho. - y desapareció de la vista. Yo cerré la puerta y nos adentramos en la oscuridad de la calle.

-Tú diras. - Le dije mientras me apoyaba contra la pared y me cruzaba de brazos.

-Pues verás… Edward, quería perdirte perdón por lo que ocurrió esta tarde… - Dijo inclinándose.

-No es tu culpa, Mike. - Bueno en parte sí, pero Mike no tenía ninguna intención de provocarme ni nada por el estilo. – Así que olvídalo.

-De acuerdo. - Dijo, y me miró muy serio. - Pero con respecto a lo de Bella, yo voy muy enserio, Edward. No voy a jugar con…

-Escucha, Mike, si te gusta de verdad Bella, díselo. - Me estaba haciendo daño en los brazos. ¿Pero que iba a decirle? Si quería declararse que lo hiciera, no podía impedirselo. A los ojos del mundo, Bella y yo éramos hermanos. No podía decirle a cualquier tío con intenciones de ligársela "no te acerques a mi chica".

-Entonces, ¿no te importa que me declare? - Me preguntó sonriendo.

-Yo no he dicho eso. - Le respondí, y al ver que me miraba sin entender continué. - Lo que te he dicho es que se lo digas. Lo que me importe a mí es cosa mía. No voy a dejar de considerarte mi amigo por eso. Es lo que sientes y punto.

Después de decir aquello entré en casa sin mirarle a la cara.

Mike no tenía la culpa de lo que sentía pero, saber que había otras personas a parte de mí que querían a Bella me ponía de los nervios.

Entré a la cocina y cené sin prestar mucha atención a la conversación que mantenían mis padres y Bella.

Cuando acabé subí a mi habitación y me tumbé en la cama a escuchar música.

No debería decirle nada sobre Mike, ya lo sabría cuando el se decidiese.

Pasaron varios minutos cuando noté que me vibraba el bolsillo donde aún llevaba el móvil. Lo saqué y miré la pantalla. Jasper.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Jasper? - Dije pesadamente.

-_¿Lo has visto? - _dijo histérico.

-¿Qué tengo que ver? - Le pregunté sin comprender a lo que se refería.

-_Mira en tu correo, te he dejado una dirección de la revista que publica los partidos escolares. _

-¿Sale algo acerca del equipo del Sonido? - Pregunté poniándome de pie y llendo hacia el escritorio para encender el ordenador portátil.

-_Así es. _

Cuando llegué al escritorio ví que el ordenador no estaba. Lo busqué por toda la habitación, pero no daba con él. ¿Quién lo había cogido?

Miré hacia la puerta. ¿Quién si no?

Salí de mi cuarto y llamé a su puerta para entrar. Estaba tumbada en su cama con MI ordenador.

-Dame el ordenador. - Le dije mientras me acercaba a ella y me sentaba en su cama, intentando quitarle el ordenador. Después le pediría explicaciones.

-No, Edward, lo tengo yo y…

-Solo será un minuto. - Le dije. Y me dio el ordenador a regañadientes.

Abrí mi correo y ví la dirección . Cliqueé en ella y apareció la página.

-¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó Bella sentándose a mi lado.

"_EL INSTITUTO DEL SONIDO VENCE AL EQUIPO DE LA HIERBA POR ABANDONO"_

_Tras comenzar el partido entre los dos equipos, el equipo de la Hierba dominaba por completo el partido. Pero tras varios percances ocurridos, el Sonido marcó el primer gol del partido gracias al jugador Fred Smith. _

_Al terminar la primera parte, podía verse a los jugadores del equipo contrario cojeando, y algunos tuvieron que ser atendidos. _

_Al comenzar la segunda parte, los jugadores de la Hierba estaban indignados por el arbitraje del colegiado y los asistentes. Pero se mantubieron firmes a su decisión y dejaron seguir el partido, aunque hubo que parar seguidas veces el juego. _

_Los jugadores de la Hierba iban lesionádose uno por uno, pero el árbitro aseguraba que no había visto nada._

_El entrenador del Instituto de la Hierba al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, decidió abandonar el partido antes de que sucediese algo más grave. _

_Varios de los jugadores de la Hierba se encuentran en el hospital por serias lesiones en la tibia y el peroné incluído el portero. _

_El entrenador del Sonido, James , parece estar muy decidido a ganar el Torneo de Institutos. Pero para conseguirlo, deberá ganar al Instituto de Phoenix en el próximo partido, que son considerados unos de los favoritos del Torneo. _

Así que los rumores de los que hablaban Alec y Emmett eran ciertos. Pero, ¿cómo podían lesionar a medio equipo y no darse cuenta el árbitro ni los asistentes?

-Es la primera vez que escucho el nombre de este instituto. - Dijo Bella a mi lado sacándome de mis pensamientos. - ¿Vais a jugar contra ellos?

-Sí. - Le respondí leyendo el artículo de nuevo.

-No deberían jugar. Se supone que el árbitro sanciona a los jugadores que comenten faltas graves echándoles del campo…

-Si el árbitro ve que estás en el suelo y no ha visto lo que ha ocurrido, no puede decidir por las buenas expulsar a un jugador, porque no sabría cuál habría sido…

-Ya, pero el jugador podría señalarle. - La miré y tenía en la barbilla puesto su dedo índice pensando.

-¿Y si no fuera verdad? - Le expliqué. - El árbitro está de espaldas, y de repente se da la vuelta y ve a un jugador en el suelo y muchos jugadores alrededor. Te dicen quién a sido, pero ¿ y si es mentira? Se supone que el árbitro es neutral, y si han cometido una falta sin que él lo haya visto, de nada te servirá quejarte. El único que manda en el campo y el que decide es él.

-Eso es injusto. - Dijo arrugando el ceño.

-Lo sé, pero así es el juego. - Le dije mientras marcaba el número de Jasper.

-_¿Qué te ha parecido? _

_-_Pues que habrá que andarse con ojo en el partido. Por cierto, ¿se lo has dicho a Ben? - Le pregunté.

-_Sí, acabo de hablar con él. Mañana hablaremos del tema con Billy y los demas. ¡Pero es que no puedo creerlo, hasta el portero! El árbitro está cegato o ¿qué? ¡Yo no me quiero pasar el último año de instituto con las piernas rotas! _

_-_Ya lo sé. Hablamos mañana. - Y le colgué.

Miré a Bella, que me estaba observando mientras hablaba por el móvil. Tenía el rostro preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa? - Le pregunté.

-No quiero que juegues el partido. - Dijo con la mirada gacha.

Sonreí y me acerqué a ella dándole un beso en la sien. Estaba preocupada por mí.

-No pasará nada. - Le dije rozando con mis labios su mejilla.

-¿Lo prometes? - Dijo sonriendo.

-Lo prometo. - Y la besé dulcemente.

Cuanto había extrañado esto… Frena, frena, para el carro, ¿no se suponía que pasaba de mí?

-¿Por qué me miras así? - Dijo con una ceja alzada.

-Es que me resulta un poco extraño que después de todos estos días, haciéndome ni caso, te pongas ahora cariñosa. - Le dije fastidiado.

-Ah, eso. - Dijo sin más.

-¿Cómo que 'ah, eso'? - Le pregunté confundido. - ¿Te estás riendo?

-No, qué va. - Dijo aguantándose la risa.

-¿Ah, no? - Le dije molesto. Se estaba riendo de mí en mi cara.

Me miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Tanto te han afectado estos cuatro días sin hacer nada?

-Es-pera… ¿Me estás diciendo que todo esto lo has hecho a propósito? - Asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Lo del la puerta del baño? ¿Los conjuntos ajustados? ¿Y lo de que 'accidentalmente' se te callera el vaso de agua en la camiseta?

-Y dio resultado. Tuve que echarte de la habitación a patadas…

-¿Entonces no lo hiciste porque nos podrían escuchar? - Dije con un tic nervioso en el ojo. Ella negó con la cabeza. - Todo… todo lo has hecho a posta…

-Te lo mereces por lo del otro día. - Dijo sacándome la lengua.

-¡Qué rencorosa eres, pero si encima lo disfrutaste…! - Me silenció tapándome la boca con su mano.

-¿Eres tonto o qué? - Me dijo con el ceñó fruncido. Me había pasado gritando, pero la rabia que sentía no me dejaba pensar las cosas.

Pasó un tiempo para asegurarnos de que nuestros padres no subían por el grito que había dado.

-Y que por culpa de tus estupideces me he estado comiendo la cabeza… - Le dije mirándole de reojo.

-No te viene mal saber que hay gente que no le presta atención a un egocéntrico como tú. - Me dijo apartándo la vista de mí.

-Sí, pero da la casualidad de que tú estas enamorada de este egocétrico. - Dije arrogante. Ví como se sonrojaba. - Y no puedes estar sin él, ¿me equivoco?

-Por… desgracia, no. - Dijo poniéndose más colorada. Yo me fui acercándo más a ella.

-¿Por desgracia? - Le dije besándola y atrayéndola hacia mí.

Pues para que hubiera tramado todo esto, estaba demasiado ansiosa. Me había echado de menos como yo a ella.

-No me vuelvas a hacer esto. - Le dije después de habernos separado.

-No iba a hacerlo. - Dijo dándome otro beso.

Estuvimos así por varios minutos,sin despegarnos ni un centímetro el uno del otro. Hasta que nos faltó aire y tuvimos que parar. Entonces me di cuenta de algo.

-¿Por qué has cogido mi ordenador? - Le pregunté.

-Te dije que el mío lo llevé a arreglar y cogería el tuyo. ¡No me escuchas, Edward! - Dijo arrugando el ceño.

-Claro que te escucho. Lo que pasa que en esa ocasión pues… Estaba ocupado. - La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de cuando me lo dijo.

-Estabas haciendo el vago en el sofá. - Contraatacó cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo que he dicho… Ocupado. - Dije sin acordarme todavía.

-Ya… - Me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Bueno, miralo por este lado. - Le expuse. - Tú pasas de mí, yo paso de ti, ya estamos iguales.

-Por ahí te vas a librar. - Dijo mirándome de reojo. Luego cerró el ordenador y abrió la colcha de su cama.

-¿Qué haces? - Le pregunté.

-Voy a dormir. - Dijo metiéndose bajo la colcha. - Llévate TU ordenador.

-No. - Dije con una sonrisa traviesa mientras me acercaba a ella. - Me quedaré aquí, contigo.

-¿Quién te ha dicho lo contrario? - Dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas. - Pero al menos ve a tu cuarto y desaz tu cama.

Me levanté y cogí el ordenador para marcharme a mi habitación.

Esta noche iba a ser muy larga para Bella…

* * *

**Hoola! =D **

**Subo tarde, porque ha sido un día ajetreado xD **

**Durante toda la mañana estuve visitando a mi abuela (está en una estupenda residencia ^^) en un pueblo, todo lo contrario de cerca de donde yo vivo xD. Después fui a comer a la casa de mi otra abuela, que esa sí vive cerca mía (como a 5 o 10 minutos) y por la tarde tuve un bloqueo mental con "Mi Querido Vecino" y salí y aproveché a subir. Después me fui a la casa de la autora de la autora que escribe este fic (el de Naruto ^^) y después, por último, nos hemos ido a cenar a una pizzería, por lo que ha sido ajetreado! xD **

**Me voy, que tengo mucho sueñooo! |-) **

**Espero que os haya gustado y muuchas graciias por toodoos los revieeeewss! (L) **

**Besiitos... **

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**


	8. Primer Partido

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **S.M**. La trama tampoco me pertenece, pertenece a Chika-midori, yo solo la adapto de **Naruto** a **Twilight.**

**Capítulo 8: **_Primer Partido._

**Bella's Pov.**

Hoy toda la escuela estaba revolucionada.

Mañana sería el primer partido del Torneo entre Institutos, y el instituto de Phoenix sería el anfitrión del encuentro, así que las clases estaban un poco paralizadas de alguna manera.

Los profesores y toda la dirección se sentían orgullosos de tener el equipo que poseían en su centro, por lo que se tomaban los preparativos como si de un festival deportivo se tratase. Aunque bueno, no me quejo, me libro de las clases.

Además muchos alumnos se estaban empezando a concentrar en los límites y escalones del campo de fútbol para poder ver al equipo en su último entrenamiento antes del encuentro.

Yo misma me encontraba en ese momento en los escalones con Alice, Rose y Ángela.

-Espero que mañana salga todo bien. - Comenzó a decir Ángela preocupada mirando hacia el campo, bueno más bien al capitán del equipo.

-¡Claro que saldrá bien, Ángela! - Le gritó Rose, aunque en realidad parecía que se estaba convenciendo a sí misma. Yo me giré hacia Alice, y me fijé que ella tenía la vista puesta en Jasper.

También estaba preocupada, y era comprensible, yo me sentía igual que todas ellas.

Observé a Edward que se había detenido para coger aire.

Sé que el deporte tiene su parte de riesgo y puedes lesionarte gravemente, pero aún así no podía dejar de estar nerviosa por el partido. No quería ver a Edward sufrir. Ni a ninguno de mis amigos, pero dijéramos lo que le dijéramos ellos querían seguir adelante.

Ví que se incorporaba de nuevo, y nuestras miradas se encontraron de repente. Como si hubiera sentido mi presencia entre toda la gente que había allí.

Tenía una dulce sonrisa en los labios, que yo se la devolví sin darme cuenta.

Era asombroso que con ese gesto de cariño que él me daba, hacía que toda preocupación o tristeza que sentía en ese momento se desvaneciera con una sonrisa. Y es que no me había dado cuenta de lo dulce que se estaba volviéndo Edward conmigo. No digo que antes no lo fuera, aunque solo parecía preocuparle el sexo y tampoco digo que me moleste eso, porque yo estaba igual que él. Hacía mucho que nos deseábamos y no podíamos frenarnos ante esa pasión y deseo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Pero parece que ahora todo está más tranquilo y relajado… no sé. Seguimos con nuestras escapadas y encuentros por la noche, pero la manera en que últimamente hacemos el amor es más… no sé como describirlo. Es algo que se está empezándo a alejar de lo físico, y añadiendo algo más…

¿Podría llegar a enamorarme más de lo que estoy de él?

-¿Bella?

Ví que una pequeña mano se movía de un lado a otro frente a mis ojos. Parpadeé varias veces y dirigí la mirada hacia Alice, que me miraba algo confundida.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, Alice, tranquila, solo pensaba. - Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Sí ya, últimamente piensas mucho. -Dijo Ángela con un tono irónico y una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? - Le pregunté alzando una ceja.

-No te hagas la tonta. - Dijo mientras se acercaba más a mí. - Alice también se ha dado cuenta, ¿verdad?

-Sí, bueno, es cierto que últimamente pasas tiempo pensativa…

-En las nubes, mejor dicho.

-Y no paras de suspirar…

-¡Me parece muy fuerte que no nos hayas dicho que tienes novio, frentona! - Saltó Rose de repente alzádo los brazos.

-¿Eh? - Fue lo único que pude decir. Las tres me miraban fijamente esperando una respuesta.

-Nada de "eh". - Dijo Ángela, imitándome.

-¡Suéltalo, frentona! - Dijo Rose, acercádose a Ángela y juntádo sus mejillas, mientras Alice estaba a mi lado asintiendo con la cabeza. - ¿Quién es?

-Bella, tienes que decirnoslo, somos tus amigas. - Dijo Ángela, afirmando con las cabeza lo que decía. - ¿Es del instituto?

-¿De qué clase es? - Inquirió Rose. - ¿Es de nuestra promoción?

-Tal vez es un profesor…

-¿¡Alice! - Dijeron las dos sorprendidas por el comentario de Alice.

-¡No he dicho nada! – Dijo mientras escondía su rostro sonrojado entre las manos.

-¡Vamos, Bella, dilo! - Dijeron las dos a la vez.

-N-no os voy a decir nada, porque no tengo novio. - Les dije intentándo sonar lo más creíble posible.

-¡No mientas! - Dijeron a la vez.

-Has estado suspirando, en las nubes y… bueno… - Mientras Alice decía eso, comenzó a sonrojarse de nuevo.

-¡Y tienes marcas en el cuello! - Señaló Rose las marcas ya poco visible, creía yo, que no se notarían. - Y no me trago que sea una reacción alérgica, ni una picadura de mosquito.

-Venga, Bella, ya no tienes excusa, ¡suéltalo! - Dijo Ángela.

¿Y qué hago ahora? No se creerán nada de lo que les diga. Como no salga corriendo…

Entonces, de repente, algo a gran velocidad se estrello unos escalones más debajo de nosotras. Miré para ver qué era y me dí cuenta de que se trataba de una pelota.

-¡Edward! - Miré hacia Jasper que estaba alzando los puños con la vena de la frente hinchada. - ¡Le llegas a dar a Alice y te juro que te meteré esa pelota por el mismísimo culo!

-No, gracias, Jasper. - Cuando se acercó a recoger el balón miró hacia nosotras. - No ha sido a propósito.

Se me quedó mirando por unos segundos con sus profundos ojos esmeraldas.

-¿Alice, estás bien? - Parpadeé y ví a Jasper junto a Edward, que aún me miraba fijamente.

-¿E-eh? - Al parecer Alice también se encontraba un poco en su mundo. - Sí, no te preocupes Jasper. Edward no lo ha hecho a drede.

-Bueeno. - Dijo de morros. - Nos vamos a tomar un descanso por lo que…

-Toma. - Dijo Edward estámpandole la pelota en la cara, sin apartar los ojos de mí. - Mamá me dijo que te diera una cosa. Está en mi mochila…

-¿ERES TONTO O QUÉ TE PASA? - Gritó Jasper con la señal del balón tatuada en la cara. Edward le ignoró, y comenzó a subir las escaleras en dirección al edificio. Yo me despedí de las chicas y empecé a seguirle a corta distancia.

Por suerte que la pelota entró en escena, porque ya me estaba viendo interrogada por las chicas. ¿Por qué me conocían tan bien? Y encima eran observadoras que se daban cuenta de todo. Parecen que cada día me escaneaban o o algo por el estilo.

Cuando pensé que ibamos a entrar al edificio, dobló la esquina y se adentro a la parte trasera del instituto. Yo me paré. Creí que me quería dar algo de mamá.

Se volteó hacia mí al notar que me había detenido. Tenía una mirada seria. Yo me apresuré a ponerme a su altura y seguir andando.

Cuando nos adentramos un poco más, me agarró del brazo y me apoyó contra unos árboles que habían allí. Colocó una de sus manos al lado de mi mejilla para apoyarse en ella, mientras seguía con esa mirada.

-¿Estás bien?

-S-sí, ¿por qué? - La pregunta me sorprendió. Creí que iba a regañarme por algo.

-Me pareció que estabas un poco acorralada. - Dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Lo hiciste a propósito después de todo. - Le dije mirándolo de reojo para que me seguiera el juego, pero su mirada seguía igual que antes. Por lo queagaché la cabeza y miré mis zapatos. - Han llegado a la conclusión de que tengo novio…

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre nosotros por un momento, antes de que hablara otra vez.

-Pero no se han dado cuenta de que estamos juntos, ¿no? - Dijo alzádome el rostro por el mentón con su otra mano libre. – Entonces, no pasa nada…

-Sí que pasa. - Le contradije. - Si se han dado cuenta de que estoy con alguien, pueden llegar a pensar de que ese alguien eres tú…

-Eso no pasará. - Dijo muy convencido. - Que tú y yo tengamos una relación, es algo que para las personas les cuesta asimilar y comprender que exista este tipo de amor entre nosotros. Por lo que no se les pasará por la cabeza nada de eso.

-Pero…

-Si seguimos llevándolo a escondidas como hasta ahora, nadie lo sabrá. - Me susurró apoyando su frente contra la mía. - No te preocupes. Diles simplemente que no tienes a nadie…

-Ya se lo he dicho, pero se han dado cuenta de las marcas de mi cuello. - Dije sonrojándome mientras jugaba con los botones de su chaqueta.

-Diles que anoche comiste algo en mal…

-No se lo van a tragar. - Dije antes de que terminara.

-Que crean lo que quieran. - Me besó en la mejilla y me hablo al oído. - Y la próxima vez procuraré hacerte los chupetones en un sitio más escondido.

-Mmm. - Le dije intentándo contestarle, pero más que responderle sonó como un gemido.

Y es que cuando me hablaba cerca de mi oído con esa voz ronca y seductora, no podía dejar de sentir en mi espalda un escalofrío.

Posicionó su mano en mi nuca, mientras que la otra me agarraba de la cintura y me acercaba más a él para poder besarme. Yo pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y enterré mis dedos en los cabellos de su nuca, que estaban algo húmedos por el sudor. Estubimos varios minutos enredados en ese beso, cuando tuvimos que separarnos.

-Tengo que volver al campo. - Dijo rozando mis labios, mientras me daba pequeños besos. -Espérame a la salida.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y volví a besarle.

Llegamos al campo y yo me fui junto a las chicas mientras veía como él se alejaba para reunirse con sus compañeros de equipo.

Como me esperaba, siguieron con el interrogatorio. Pero por más que le decía que _no _había nadie, no paraban de preguntar.

Después de finalizar el día, los chicos se fueron a las duchas mientras nosotras cuatro ibamos hacia la salida del instituto para esperarles.

Cuando todos llegaron, nos despedimos en grupos, ya que cada uno iba en diferente direcciones. Emmett, Rose, Alice y Jasper venían con nosotros, mientras que Ángela, Ben, Alec, Mike y Tyler iban en la dirección contraria.

Llegamos al poco rato de despedirnos del grupo. La cena transcurrió con normalidad, como todos los días, pero mamá no paraba de darle ánimos Edward para mañana, y se lamentaba de no poder ir a verle.

Al terminar de cenar, subí a darme una ducha y relajarme. Estaba un poco estresada por lo ocurrido con mis amigas, pero es normal que me pregunten, yo también lo haría. Somos amigas y compañeras de clase desde que éramos muy pequeñas. Y nos conocemos muy bien las unas a las otras. Pero no puedo contarles mi relación con Edward.

Salí del baño y llamé a su puerta antes de entrar. Estaba tumbado en los pies de la cama leyendo un libro. Me acerqué a la cama y le empujé un poco para que me hiciera un hueco para poder tumbarme a su lado.

-Te estás acostumbrando a venir todas las noches aquí. - Dijo sin apartar la vista del libro.

-Es que me gusta dormir contigo. - Le dije haciendo un puchero.

-Y a mí contigo. - Dijo mientras me acariciaba la nariz con la suya. - Pero deberías esperar a que nuestros padres se acuesten…

-Vale, entonces volveré después. - Dije mientras comenzaba a levantarme, pero Edward me agarró de la cintura y me sentó entre sus piernas, mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

-Ya estas aquí y no voy a dejar que te vayas. - Me susurró escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello.

Me estaba rozando con la punta de su nariz y no pude evitar reirme. Me estaba haciendo cosquillas.

Estubimos así por un largo rato, en silencio, solo nos abrazamos disfrutando de la calidez del otro.

-Oye, Edward. - Le dije jugando con los dedos de su mano. - ¿No estás nervioso por el partido?

-No. - Dijo prestando más atención a mi cuello. -Si me pongo nervioso mañana terminaré liándola en el campo, así que lo mejor es estar relajado. Sobre todo si tu estas conmigo…

-Solo espero que mañana no pase nada grave… -me echó sobre la cama y se puso sobre mí, muy cerca de mi rostro.

-Deja ya de preocuparte por eso. - Dijo dulcemente. -Te prometí que nada iba a pasarme, y cumpliré mi promesa.

-Esta bien, Edward. -le besé tiernamente en los labios abrazándolo por el cuello, y atrayéndolo más hacia a mí.

-Ya es hora de dormir. - Dijo mientras me besaba en la frente, y se incorporaba para retirar las sábanas.

-No, un poquito más porfa. - Le pedí, pero la verdad es que me estaba entrando mucho sueño.

-He dicho que a dormir. - Y se levantó para apagar la luz y volver a la cama, para meterme bajo las sábanas junto con él.

-No me trates como una niña pequeña. - Le dije acurrucándome en su pecho mientras el me acariciaba el cabello.

-Soy mayor que tú y tengo que cuidar de ti…

-¡Solo por dos horas! - Escuché que reia por lo bajo y me acercaba más a él.

-Da igual. - Me besó en la coronilla y continuó. - Sigo siendo mayor que tú. Además, te conozco bien y estás que te caes de sueño.

-No es verdad. - Dije medio dormida. - Solo estoy descansando los ojos.

-Pues que "descanses los ojos" bien, Bella. - Sentí que bajaba un poco y se ponía a mi altura. - Te quiero, mi pequeña.

Sentí que me besaba, pero no pude corresponderle ni contestarle, porque estaba cayendo en un sueño profundo…

**Edward's Pov.**

Escuché un ruido fuerte y penetrante que me despertó. Lo busqué por toda la habitación, y me di cuenta que ese ruido era en realidad el maldito depertador. Me entraron unas ganas horribles de cogerlo y estamparlo contra la pared. Pero no lo hice. Lo apagué sin más y me froté los ojos mientras bostezaba. Noté que algo suave me rozaba el brazo, y miré a Bella removerse y acurrucarse contra mi. Así, ¿quién va a quererse levantar de la cama?

Le aparté algunos mechones de la cara, y le besé en la mejilla. Aún no iba a levantarla, era demasiado temprano y estaba realmente guapa dormida con el cabello algo alborotado.

Con todo mi pesar, tuve que levantarme de la cama y cambiarme sin hacer mucho ruido. Por suerte, la equipación y las cosas que necesitaba para el partido estaban en los vestuarios, por lo que no tenía que cargar con la mochila grande del equipo.

Cuando acabé, salí en silencio de la habitación y me dirigí hacia la cocina. Al entrar vi a mi madre preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días, cariño. - Dijo mientra me sonreía y ponía sobre la mesa una jarra con zumo. - ¿Listo para el partido?

-Ajá. - Me senté y estiré la mano para alcanzar una tostada.

-Tu padre me ha dicho que espera que metas un gol…

-Lo haré si tengo la opotunidad. - Le dije sin más. Estaba harto que en cada partido que jugaba me exigiera que marcase, soy lateral, no delantero. El porciento que tengo de marcar es mucho menor.

-¿Y tu hermana aún no se levanta? - Dijo cruzándose de brazos. - Tendría que estar aquí desayunando ya o llegará tarde…

-Aún es temprano mamá… ¿ya te vas? - Le pregunté viendo que salía de la cocina.

-Voy a despertarla…

Tras oír esto, me levanté de la silla de un saltó y salí corriendo de la cocina interponiéndome entre ella y las escaleras. Si subía a la habitación de Bella y veía que no estaba allí ni que había desecho su cama, estaríamos en un buen lío.

-¿Edward, qué haces? - Me preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Te he dicho que aún es temprano, y además vas a llegar tarde al hospital. - Debía sacarla de allí como diera lugar. - Yo la despertaré así que no te preocupes…

-Esta bien. - Dijo dando media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la entrada. - Buena suerte en el partido, nos vemos luego, cielo.

Cuando salió por la puerta pude suspirar aliviado. Que mal rato.

Subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta de mi habitación. Me dirigí a mi cama y vi que seguía en la misma posición que antes. Aunque me daba mucha pena desperterla, tenia que hacerlo.

-Bella. - Ni siquiera se inmutó. - Bella, despierta.

Le besé la punta de la nariz, y comenzó a removerse perezosamente.

-Levántate ya, dormilona. - Le dije acariciándole el pelo.

Se incorporó lentamente de rodillas en la cama, con una cara soñolienta. No pude más que sonreir. Se veía adorable.

Me miró por unos segundos, para después alzar los brazos hacia mí. Alcé una ceja por lo que entendí que me estaba pidiendo. Al ver que tardaba en reaccionar, soltó un pequeño sollozo e hizo un puchero.

-Vale,vale. - Le dije mientras me inclinaba para poder alzarla de la de la cintura. - Ven aquí…

La levanté de la cama llevándomela conmigo en brazos, mientras que ella me rodeaba la cadera con sus piernas y se agarraba de mi cuello con sus brazos. Posó su mejilla en mi hombro y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Eres una niña pequeña. - Le dije antes de salir de la habitación y llevarla en brazos hasta la cocina.

Estuve todo el rato que estubimos desayunando con ella sentada en mi regazo, intentando que no se volviera a dormir. Anoche no nos acostamos muy tarde como para que tuviera tanto sueño. Aunque Bella era muy dormilona y a veces le costaba mucho levantarse ella sola.

Cuando acabamos de desayunar, recogí la cocina mientras ella se cambiaba el pijama por el uniforme.

El cielo estaba despejado, por lo que no tendríamos que preocuparnos por el clima durante el partido.

Cuando ya estuvimos listos, nos dirigimos hacia el instituto. Había muchísima gente que no llevaban nuestros mismos uniformes, supuse que serían de nuestros próximos rivales que venían a ver el partido.

Me despedí de Bella y me dirigí hacia los vestuarios donde estarían mis compañeros. Cuando abrí la puerta, una marea de color amarillo y marrón casi se me echa encima.

-¡Edward, llegas tarde! - Retrocedí pegando mi espalda contra la puerta. Jasper y Tyler parecían que estaban fuera de sí.

-Queréis calmaros de una vez. - Miré por encima del hombro de Tyler, y vi a Alec sentado con los brazos hacia atrás muy relajado. Ya tenía puesta la ropa con la que íbamos a jugar.

-Si os poneis nerviosos, será mucho peor. - Dijo Mike mientras se ponía la camiseta.

Yo me dirigí a mi taquilla y empecé a vestirme, no tenía ganas de escuchar estupideces ahora.

Después de un rato, fueron llegando Emmett y los demás integrantes del equipo, que también les cayó la histeria de Tyler y Jasper. Cuando estuvimos todos listos, entraron por la puerta Ben junto con Billy. Nos dio su típico discurso de la flor de la juventud y muchos ánimos.

Salimos de los vestuarios, y nos dirigimos al campo, junto al banquillo para que Billy nos ordenara calentar.

Había mucha más gente que el año pasado, y algunos de los uniformes que veía no me sonaba a verlos visto anteriormente. Casi terminando el calentamiento, los del Sonido aparecieron en el campo seguidos de su entrenador y un chico con gafas. Y comenzaron también a calentar en la otra mitad del campo.

-Esa momia me da muy mal rollo. - Dijo Jasper detrás de mí.

-El que me da a mí mal rollo es el entranador. - Dijo Alec poniendose a mi lado, mientras miraba fijamente la espalda del que había mencionado.

-¡Chicos, venid! - Los tres nos giramos para ver que Billy nos llamaba.

Tras varias instrucciones más, vimos como Ben saludaba a los árbitros y al capitán del equipo contrario, la "momia" como le había llamado Jasper. Ellos sacarían primero, por lo que comenzamos a colocarnos en nuestras posiciones.

Me fijé en su equipación. Era morada completamente, con el escudo del instituto bordado en el lado izquierdo de la camiseta. Parecía una corchea de música. Tal como esperaba todos parecían tener un pinta bastante extraña. Pero tenía que dejar de pensar en eso y estar bien concentrado.

-¡Bella!

Miré hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz que llamaba a Bella, y vi que se trataba de Mike.

-¡Si ganamos este partido sé mi novia!

-¡Así se habla Mike! - Lo animó Tyler.

Iba a matarlo. A él y luego Tyler.

-¡Déjaos de tonterías y concentraos! - Gritó Ben seriamente.

El árbitro pitó el comienzo del partido, y el Sonido sacó, y rápidamente se adentró en nuestro campo. Eran demasiado rápidos para pararlos y llegaron al área donde dispararon a puerta. Menos mal que Jasper estuvo atento e hizo una buena parada.

Esa fue la última vez que tuvieron una oportunidad el resto de la primera parte, porque nosotros teníamos la posesión completa del balón y no parabamos de atacarles. Pero el maldito gol no llegaba por más que tirabamos a puerta.

Alec me pasó la pelota y de pronto sentí un dolor horrible en la pierna y me tiraban al suelo. El cabrón había ido directamente a mi pierna sin importarle el balón.

Oí que el árbitro pitaba falta mientras yo seguía en el suelo sujetandome la pierna. Me ayudaron a levantarme y cojeaba un poco.

Ví que Tyler se estaba enfrentando con el árbitro para que le sacara tarjeta al tipo que me había hecho la falta, pero Emmett lo detuvo antes de que se la sacaran a él. Reanudamos el juego y corrí como pude por la banda para poder centrarle a Mike, pero por el rabillo del ojo vi que uno del Sonido golpeaba fuertemente por la espalda a Alec, y uno del equipo contrario aprovechó para quitarme la pelota. Tuvimos que volver a defender por su contraataque. El árbitro estaba ciego, ¿o qué le pasaba?

Se adentraron en la defensa con un centro, y Jasper saltó para recoger la pelota, pero uno que iba a rematar de cabeza le metió la rodilla en el estómago y perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo. El árbitro dio por válido el gol, para después dar finalizada la primera parte.

Yo fui cojeando para ver a Jasper junto con Ben y Tyler, que estaba en el suelo retorciendose sin poder respirar. Mientras que los demás fueron junto a Alec que seguía tumbado en el suelo.

Los llevamos junto al banquillo para que se les pasara el dolor. Mientras Billy abría el botiquín de emergencia y me echaba Reflex en el sitio adolirido de mi pierna.

Cuando comenzó la segunda parte era iden de lo mismo. Seguían haciendonos faltas claras a todos nosotros, y Jasper como podía defendía la portería. Nosotros intentamos volver a atacar, y gracias a una buena jugada entre Alec, Emmett y Mike marcamos un gol. Ya estábamos empatados, solo nos faltaba un gol más para ganar el partido. Nos siguieron haciendo unas faltas horribles que casi no podiamos continuar jugando. Cuando terminara el encuentro iba a matar al árbitro.

Ben me pasó la pelota en un pase largo, cuando de repente sentí un fuerte golpe en el pecho y caía al suelo de espaldas. Me habían golpeado el pecho de una patada, y no podía respirar. Noté que alguien estaba arrodillado a mi lado y mucha gente alrededor gritando. Cuando pude levantarme ayudado por Emmett, ví que habían expulsado a uno del Sonido. El árbitro me preguntó si podía seguir jugando, y le respondí que sí, aunque aún me dolía muchísimo. Me había íncado todos los tacos de sus botas.

Tras muchas duras entradas más, Emmett consiguió introducirse en el área y marcar el segundo gol en los últimos minutos, antes de que el árbitro diera por finalizado el partido.

Todos nos desplomamos en el suelo adoloridos. No nos habíamos librado ni uno de recibir una fuerte entrada. Oí que el público abucheba al equipo del Sonido cuando se fueron, y bien que se lo merecían esos puercos.

Fuimos a los vestuarios como pudimos y nos dimos una buena ducha, para luego Billy felicitarnos con las lágrimas saltadas por nuestro esfuerzo y sacrificio. Era muy sensible.

Escuché que los chicos comenzaron a hablar de lo ocurrido, pero yo estaba más atento a las marcas que tenía en el pecho. Iba a tenerlas por un par de días.

Terminé de ducharme y salí de los vestuarios junto a Jasper. Pero al hacerlo todos los chicos del instituto nos estaban esperando para felicitanos. Jasper se quedó para recibir los honores con una sonrisa, como no. Le gustaba llamar la atención, pero a mí no. Así que como pude me escabullí de allí y me dirigí a un sitio apartado. Quería encontrar a Bella para irnos a casa y descansar tranquilamente con ella.

La busqué por todo el barullo de gente que había por ahí, cuando la encontré cerca de las fuentes. Y no estaba sola. Estaba con Mike.

Me acerqué hacia allí y me escondí para escuchar la conversación.

-Entonces ya te gusta alguién. - Oí que decía Mike.

-Lo siento mucho, Mike.

-No, no importa. - Le dijo Mike para que no se sintiera culpable. - Si ya tienes a alguien que te importa, yo no puedo hacer nada. Así que no te preocupes, ¿vale? Seguimos siendo amigos.

-Claro…

-Entonces nos vemos luego. - Dijo y vi que Mike caminaba hacia otro lado.

Salí de mi escondite y me acerqué a Bella que miraba como Mike se marchaba. La verdad es que me daba un poco de pena.

-¿Estas bien? - Le pregunté y se volvió rápidamente hacia mí.

-Eso debería preguntartelo yo a ti. - Dijo mientras me abrazaba y yo pegaba un pequeño grito de dolor. - Lo siento…

-No pasa nada. - Le dije intentando aguantar el dolor. - Solo quiero volver a casa.

-Como tu quieras. - Dijo mientras me ayudaba a andar apoyándome en ella, aunque no hacía falta porque no iba a dejar que ella cargara con todo mi peso. - Por cierto, ¿sabías que le gustaba a Mike?

-Sí. - Le dije sin más.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - Me preguntó cuando habíamos pasado la puerta del instituto.

-Creí que era mejor que te lo dijera él mismo, yo no soy nadie para contar algo personal de otras personas. - Le dije.

-Ya, pero él lo ha soltado en medio de todo el mundo. - Dijo pensativa y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Sí, y me pone de los nervios que lo haya hecho así. - Si no fuera porque se había llevado un palo sentimental, en estos momentos iria tras él aunque me estuviese muriendo de dolor.

-Estas celoso. - Dijo riendose.

-Hmmp… - Miré hacia otro lado para que no viera que me había sonrojado. - Vamos a hablar de otra cosa…

-¡No, estas muy mono cuando te pones celoso, Edward! - Dijo apretujándome.

-¡Auch, Bella! - Dije intentando apartarla. - ¿Quieres matarme?

-No digas eso. - Dijo apretandome más. - Cuando lleguemos a casa te daré muchos mimitos para que te cures pronto.

-Pues como me sigas estrujando de esta manera prefiero tenerte lo más lejos posible…

-Jo, Edward. - Dijo mientras hacía un puchero.

* * *

**Hooola! =D **

**ya estooi aquí ^^ **

**espero que os haya guustado ^^ **

**y os diigo que ya no va a ser tan seguido, puesto que mi prima va por el cápítulo 10 (escribiendolo) y yo ya voy a adaptar el 9, así que hasta que ella no lo tenga, yo no puedo subir T.T **

**bueno, deciros que durante esta semana no sé si voy a poder escribir, porque ya estan llegando los profes ¬¬ **

**Y además, que una niña (supuesta mejor amiga desde la infancia ^^) me está replicando cosas a MI cuando es ella la que hace todas las cosas que me replica :) **

**y bueno, espero subir cuanto antes ^^ **

**graciias por toooodos los reviewwws! =D 52! :D **

**en serio, gracias ^^ **

**me despido, tengo cosas que hacer y son las 15:30 de la tarde ¬¬ xD **

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (: **

**Ya sabéis, tuenti, facebook, msn y twitter en mi perfil =)**


	9. Propuesta

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **S.M**. La trama tampoco me pertenece, pertenece a Chika-midori, yo solo la adapto de **Naruto** a **Twilight.**

**Capítulo 9: **_Propuesta._

**Bella's Pov.**

Mmmm… ¿qué me pongo?

Estaba en mi habitación delante del armario, con las puertas de par en par y con la cabeza echa un lío.

Hoy era Sábado, y como no, íbamos a salir por ahí para celebrar la victoria del partido. Pero no sabía qué ropa ponerme.

Aún faltaban varias horas para ir a donde habíamos quedado, pero tenía que ducharme, arreglarme y vestirme con no sé con qué porque no me decido. Sonó de repente mi móvil, y vi que era un mensaje de Alice. Quería verificar la hora y el lugar de encuentro, y yo le contesté.

Miré por la ventana. Estaba despejado, pero cuando caía la tarde empezaba a hacer mucho frío, así que me pondría unos pantoles pitillos vaqueros oscuros ajustados, y arriba podría ponerme una camisa blanca ajustada con el chaleco negro. Sí, eso me pondría y junto con la boina negra también. Pues ya tenía el conjunto pensado, ahora me pondría a vaguear en mi cama escuchando música con el iPod, mientras esperaba la hora de arreglarme.

Estube un buen rato mirando al techo tararendo las canciones que sonaban, hasta que por el rabillo del ojo vi asomarse una mata de pelo cobriza. No quería saber cuanto tiempo llevaba apoyado en el filo de la cama observándome y escuchándome cantar. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Me quité los cascos de los oídos y le miré muy avergonzada.

-¿Por qué no sigues? - Me preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se subía en la cama y se sentaba frente a mí.

-Porque no quiero. - Dije desviando la mirada hacia otro lado con vergüenza. Escuché que se reía y noté como hundió un poco la cama al acercarse más a mi.

-Estas preciosa cuando te sonrojas. - Dijo agarrandome del menton para que lo mirase, y dejar que me besara dulcemente.

Él me agarró de las caderas para que me acercara más, mientras que yo introducí una de mis manos bajo su camiseta y subía a su pecho despacio. Me separé un poco de él y le miré a los ojos.

-¿Estás mejor? - Le pregunté acariciado suavemente la zona del pecho donde ayer le dieron un buen golpe.

-Aún me duele un poco, pero no te preocupes. - Dijo besándome en la frente.

Le pasé los brazos alrededor del cuello para continuar con nuestro beso y poder profundizarlo, mientras pasaba mis manos por el cabello rebelde de su nuca. Me rodeó con sus brazos y nos empujó a ambos contra el colchón cayendo lentamente. Quedé recostada boca arriba con él entre mis brazos mientras seguíamos besándonos de una forma deliciosa.

Estábamos tan sumergidos en el beso y el uno en el otro que no sentí que la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió de repente. Rápidamente empujé a Edward hacia el otro lado de la cama haciendo que cayese al suelo.

-¿Bella? - Vi a mi madre que estaba escondida tras un montón de ropa. - ¿Me puedes ayudar, cariño?

-Mamá, podrías llamar a la puerta. - Le dije mientras me acercaba a ella y cogía un puñado de ropa y lo ponía sobre el escritorio. Entonces vi por el rabillo del ojo que Edward se escondía bajo la cama.

-¿Para qué quieres que llame? - Preguntó poniendo su montón en el mismo lugar que el mío. - Si hasta hace poco nos seguíamos bañando juntas…

-¡Mamá! - ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir esas cosas?. Y encima Edward estaba escuchándolo, ¡qué vergüenza!

-¿Por qué te pones colorada? Si es muy natural…

-¡Déjalo ya!

-Bueno. - Dijo acercándome un montoncito de ropa. - Esta ropa es tuya y esta es la de Edward…

-¿Y por qué me la das a mi? - Le pregunté sin comprender.

-Porque aún no ha vuelto y ya sabes como es tu hermano con la privacidad de su cuarto…

-¿Y qué pasa con la mía? - Pero cerró la puerta antes de que me oyera.

No lo soportaba. Cogí la ropa de Edward y la tiré al suelo. A él lo trataba como a un adulto y a mi como una niña que todavía va al colegio.

-Mi ropa no te ha hecho nada. - Vi que me hablaba desde de bajo de la cama y le fulminé con la mirada. - Vale no digo nada…

Me senté en la cama y suspiré.

-Me parece que si mamá entra así por las buenas voy a tener que dejar de visitarte. - Dijo mientras salía de debajo de la cama. - Por lo que se vé es más segura mi habitación…

-Sí, eso me ha quedado muy claro. - Le dije mirándole con reproche. Él sonrió y se acercó a mi.

-No te enfades. - Dijo mientras me daba pequeños besos por el rostro.

-No me enfado. - Dije sonrojandome. - Solo me molesta. Por cierto, ¿has entrado a casa a escondidas o algo así?

-No, será que mamá no me habrá oído llegar. - Me dio un pequeño beso en los labios. - Bueno vístete, te espero luego abajo.

Yo asentí y tras recoger su ropa, vi que abría la puerta para salir. Pero antes se volvió hacia a mi con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Cuánto hace exáctamente que dejaste de bañarte con mamá?

Me sonrojé hasta las orejas. Me levanté de la cama y corrí hasta él para darle una buena colleja, pero antes de que lo alcanzase cerró la puerta tras de si, y escuché como se reía de mi. Apreté fuertmente los puños y sentía que iba a echar humo por las orejas.

Tras preparar la ropa me fui a ducharme. Cuando acabé volví a mi habitación para maquillarme un poco, no me gustaba ir pintada como una puerta. Y luego terminé de vestirme con el conjunto que elegí.

Cuando estuve lista, bajé al piso de abajo, y me encontré a Edward y a mi padre sentados en el sofá mientras veían la tele.

-Ya estoy lista. - Le sonreí, y él me devolvió una sonrisa muy dulce.

-Estas muy guapa, cariño. - Oí que decía mi madre detrás de mí.

-Nosotros saldremos a cenar, así que llegaremos algo tarde. - dijo mi padre mientras Edward se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la entrada. - ¿Me estás escuchando, Edward?

-Sí, papá…

-Y cuida de tu hermana.

-Que sí. - Dijo cansinamente.

-Pasadlo bien. - Nos despidió mamá.

Cuando salimos de casa, empezamos a caminar en dirección al centro comercial, que sería donde todos nos íbamos a encontrar.

-Estás muy guapa. - Me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que yo me ruborizé.

-Gra-gracias.

Llegamos al centro comercial. Había mucha gente de nuestra edad más o menos, y todos iban de un lado para otro. Nos adentramos mucho más y junto en las escaleras mecánicas, vimos a Rose y Emmett que nos saludaban.

-Hola chicos, ¿llevais mucho rato esperando? - Les pregunté.

-No que va, acabamos de llegar. - Dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

Aún faltaban por venir Jasper, Alice, Ben y Ángela. Les estuvimos esperando como veinte minutos, hasta que Jasper y Alice aparecieron entre la multitud.

-Perdón por la tardanza, es que estaba terminando de ver una serie de televisión. - Se disculpó Jasper mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Idiota… - Le dijo Edward.

-¡Repítelo si te atrebes, Edward!

Dejé a Jasper y a Edward que empezaban a discutir como niños pequeños mientras Emmett los separaba. Rosalie y yo fuimos con Alice.

-¿Dónde están Ángela y Ben? - Le preguntó Rose a Alice.

-Ben me llamó y dijo que no vendría. Mi tío propuso una cena en el último momento y no se pudieron negar. - Nos explicó.

-Pues entonces ya estamos todos. - Dije, y me giré para ver a Edward y a Jasper dándose la espalda y Emmett en medio de los dos sin saber donde meterse.

Subimos al piso de arriba, y pasamos un rato entrando a algunas tiendas para ver y probarnos ropas. Entramos a una especie de tienda de disfraces y nos divertimos mucho cuando Jasper sorprendió a Emmett poniendole una enorme pamela llena de plumas en la cabeza mientras le hacía una foto con el móvil. Mientras Edward me dio un susto de muerte saliendo de repente detrás de la estantería con una máscara de Freddie.

Salimos y empezamos a caminar sin rumbo fijo, solo paseábamos un poco.

-Oye, Bella. - Me llamó Rose. - Estás muy bien con Edward, ¿no?

-¿A…a qué te refieres? - Le dije poniéndome nerviosa. ¿Lo ha descubierto?

-Me refiero a que parecía que no te podía ver ni en foto… y ahora os volveís a llevar bien.

-Ah, eso. - Dije y suspiré aliviada. - Bueno… etapas que le dan. Ya sabes como es la mente de los chicos…

-Sí, sé a lo que te refieres. - Suspiró y dirigió su mirada hacia delante para mirar a Emmett que estaba hablando con Sasuke Edward y Jasper. - Emmett y yo llevamos un año saliendo y aún me cuesta poder entenderle.

-Pues eso a mi no me pasa. - Intervino Alice pensativa. - Jasper y yo llevamos poco tiempo juntos y lo entiendo perfectamente…

-Alice, la mente de Jasper no es un misterio para el mundo. - Le dijo Rosalie. - Es como un niño pequeño…

-No es verdad. - Le respondió Alice. - Jasper ha madurado y…

-¿Quieres que lo comprobemos? - Le dijo Rose con una sonrisa divertida. Se volvió hacia los chicos. - ¡Hey chicos, vamos un rato a la librería!

-¡No, no, a la librería no! - Gritó Jasper poniendo los brazos en cruz.

-Jasper, si vamos a la librería iremos después a comer pizza, ¿vale?

-¡Vale, vamos a la librería! - Y salió corriendo gritando "pizza, pizza, comeré pizza".

-¿Ves? - Dijo Rose viendo como Alice se sonrojaba hasta las orejas de la vergüenza.

Llegamos a la librería. Rosalie fue a preguntar si había llegado un libro que estaba esperando desde hace tiempo. Emmett fue a la sección de psicología y Alice arrastraba cogiendo de la mano a Jasper mirando libros de recetas. A Alice le gustaba mucho cocinar, sobre todo si lo hacía para Jasper. Yo me daba una vuelta por todas las estanterías, hasta que llegué a la sección de intriga y vi a Edward con un libro en las manos. Me acerqué a él e intenté ver el título del libro, pero rápidamente lo volvió a colocar en su lugar y apoyó su espalda contra la estántería agarrándome de la cintura y dándome un dulce beso. No había nadie en esa sección, así que no pasaba nada. Profundizamos el beso y me apretó un poco más contra él.

-¡Edward! - Nos separamos rápidamente para ver a Jasper doblar la esquina y entrar en la sección que estábamos con un libro entre las manos. Corrió hacia nosotros y abrió el libro poniéndoselo en las narices a Edward. - ¡Mira, mira, es porno!

Pude ver el título del libro que tenía entre las manos, "El secreto del sexo". Me sonrojé hasta las orejas. Y encima lo estaba gritando.

-Jasper, es un libro de ayuda para mantener relaciones. - Dijo Edward apartando el libro de su cara. Estaba algo sonrojado.

-Sí, sí, un libro de ayuda porno. - Dijo mostrandole otra vez el libro. - Mira estos dibujos…

-¡Quieres parar ya! - Y le quitó el libro de las manos. - Y baja la voz, ¿quieres?

-Jope, Edward. - Dijo enfurruñado. - Cualquiera diría que eres un reprimido sexual…

Le tiré de la oreja para llevármelo de allí antes de que Edward saltara y comenzaran a pelearse otra vez. Encontré a Alice junto con Rose y Emmett, que nos miraron confundidos.

-¿Nos vamos a cenar? - Dije ignorando los quejidos de dolor de Jasper. Los demás se miraron entre ellos y asintiron a la vez.

Llegamos al McDonald´s y pedimos cada uno lo que ibamos a tomar para luego encontrar una mesa y sentarnos. Empezamos a comer aguantando los reproches que Jasper le decía a Ino.

-Me has engañado. - Dijo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el entrecejo fruncido. - Dijiste que si íbamos a la librería comeríamos pizza.

-En el centro comercial no hay pizza. - Le respondió Rose mientras comía sus patatas.

-Pero TÚ me lo prometiste. - Dijo apoyándose contra la mesa. - Y quiero mi pizza.

-Cállate y cómete tu hamburguesa…

-¡Quiero mi pizza! - Gritó golpeando la mesa con las manos. Parecía un niño chico queriendo chucherias. - ¡La quiero!

Rosalie se levantó de golpe y agarró a Jasper del cuello du su camiseta. Rosalie tenía su cara de "me estas tocando las narices". Muy familiar a la que yo ponía también.

-Tienes dos opciones, Jasper. - lo dijo en un bajito y amenazadora. - Te callas y comes tranquilamente sin sufrir daño alguno, o le cuento a _ya sabes quién_ lo que _tu ya sabes_.

No sabía a lo que Rose se refería, y por lo que observé Jasper tampoco lo había pillado, pero después de unos segundos su rostro se torno de un rojo intenso y se volvió hacia Edward, que estaba dándole un sorbo a su refresco.

-¿¡Se lo has contado! - El pobre casi se atraganta cuando Jasper le gritó cerca del oído.

-Yo no le he contado nada a nadie, idiota. - Le respondió tapándose el oído.

-Edward, tiene razón. - Dijo Rose volviendo a sentarse en su sitio. - Lo escuché cuando estabais hablando y me enteré de tu "secretito".

-¿De qué hablas? - Le pregunté con curiosidad.

-Bella, es un secreto, por lo que no se puede contar. - Me reprochó Jasper sonrojado, y yo le saqué la lengua.

-¿Es sobre lo de que tu pilila se levanta por las mañanas con ganas de fiesta porque sueñas con Alice?

Todos miramos a Emmett, que tenía su característica sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Emmett! - Jasper se levantó de su silla rojo como un tomate con la intención de golpear a Emmett por mete patas. Pero se detuvo al ver la reacción de Alice. Estaba más roja que Jasper y se tapaba el rostro como queriendo salir de allí pitando. - Hinata no te pongas así… Son solo sueños… Eso no significa que esté pensando…

-Pero si el otro día dijiste…

-¡Que te calles, Emmett!

Tras varias disculpas, por no decir muchas en realidad, Alice acabó por zanjar el tema antes de que se le acabara la sangre del resto del cuerpo y se le acumulara toda en el rostro.

Salimos del centro comercial. Ya era de noche, y el centro de Port Ángeles estaba iluminado por luces de todas clases y de distintos colores. Estaba repleto de gente que iban y venían de restaurantes, tiendas o de cualquier tienda que hubiera por ahí. La época que más me gustaba para pasear por ahí era en invierno. Todo lo decoraban con luces y adornos navideños, y quedaba mucho mejor cuando comenzaba a nevar. Y ya faltaba poco para que eso pasara.

-¿Tienes frío, Alice? - Miré a Jasper, mientras que le pasaba su chaqueta a Alice.

-Gracias, Jasper. - Ella la aceptó con una sonrisa y ruborizándose.

Me encantaba la bonita pareja que hacían los dos. Son muy tímidos y dulces el uno con el otro, y se veía que se querían de verdad.

Miré un poco más hacia delante. Y vi a Emmett agarrado de la mano de Rose conversando y sonriéndose tiernamente. Desde que comenzaron a salir, Emmett cada vez muestra más sus sentimientos y no es tan reservado con las personas de su alrededor. Rose lo estaba cambiando para bien, pero él a ella también. Se compenetraban muy bien los dos juntos.

No me había dado cuenta de que ellos no eran las únicas parejas que habían por ahí. Todos paseaban cogidos de la mano o con el brazo alrededor de los hombros de sus chicas mientras hablaban.

Volví la vista a los chicos, y seguían con las manos entrelazadas y dándose muestras de cariño. Siempre que salimos juntos intento no darle importancia y deviar la mirada hacia otro lado. Pero esta vez era diferente…

No pude remediar imaginarme a Edward y a mí paseando por la calle cogidos de la mano y besándonos sin ningún problema como ellos lo hacían.

En cambio, para nosotros teníamos que esperar a llegar a casa, escondiendonos en nuestras habitaciones, o como lo que había pasado antes en la librería. Todo a escondidas sin ser vistos por nadie.

Rose y Alice me daban envidia. Ellas no tenían nada de qué preocuparse, y poder mostrar su amor en público sin ser señaldas con el dedo.

Llegamos al lugar donde cada uno nos despedíamos para ir por su camino.

Me despedí de todos intentando sonreir lo mejor que podía. Pero la verdad es que no me encontraba con muy buenos ánimos en estos momentos.

Las calles solo estaban iluminadas por las farolas y no había nadie por ahí a esa hora. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de algún grillo y nuestros pasos al andar.

Estaba tan distraida que no me di cuenta de que Edward había parado y terminé chocando contra él. Miré hacia arriba y ví que me observaba preocupado.

-¿Qué te pasa? - Me preguntó. Yo negué con la cabeza y le sonreí.

-Nada. - Me aparté un poco de él y seguí hacia delante. - Volvamos a casa antes de que lleguen papá y mamá.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? - Volvió a preguntarme desde atrás, pero yo seguí andando. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y no quería que viera las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salirse de mis ojos.

-Te he dicho que no me pasa nada. - ¿Por qué me estaba sintiendo de esta manera? Se suponía que debía estar feliz porque Edward estaba conmigo y no preocuparme de nada más. Pero, ¿por qué de repente sentía esta tristeza que me estaba oprimiendo el pecho?

-Bella, te conozco y sé que no estas bien…

-Pues a lo mejor no me conoces tan bien como crees. - Necesitaba llegar a casa y encerrarme en mi habitación para poder desahogarme y no descargar todo lo que sentía sobre Edward. Aceleré el ritmo de mis pasos.

-Creéme que te conozco mejor de lo que te imaginas, Edward. - Oí que también aumentaba el ritmo. - Y sé que hay algo que no para de rondarte por la cabeza…

-Te equivocas porque no hay nada…

-¿Entonces por qué no me miras a la cara? - Me agarró del brazo y me giró. - ¿Por qué lloras?

Se acercó a mi y me limpió las lágrimas que estaban rodando por mis mejillas.

-Lo siento, Edward. - Él me rodeó con sus brazos mientras me apoyaba en su pecho.

-No te disculpes y dime lo que pasa. - Me abrazó más fuerte pegándome a su cuerpo. Enterré mi rostro en su pecho, y pude percibir su delicioso aroma. - ¿Es por lo de que te has quedado mirando a Rose y a Emmett?

Levanté mi rostro para verle sorprendida de que hubiera dado en el clavo. Cuando lo hice, vi que el rostro de Edward reflejaba tristeza y preocupación.

Me volvió a limpiar las lágrimas que estaba derramando, y me besó la frente. Y a mi se me volvió a formar un nudo en la garganta. Me sonrió, pero su sonrisa solo expresaba tristeza.

-Sé muy bien lo que se te pasó por la cabeza en ese momento. - Me quitó la boina que llevaba y me apartó algunos mechones de mis mejillas mojadas. - Porque yo también lo sentí…

Yo me acerqué a él y apoyé mi frente contra la suya, mientras él seguía rodeándome la cintura.

-Dicen que los hermanos gemelos tienen un vínculo de unión más fuerte que el de los mellizos. Pero yo no lo veo así. – Me dio un pequeño beso en la nariz y siguió hablando. - Hace tiempo que le llevo dando vueltas a un asunto, pero no sabía si decirtelo o no…

-¿Por qué?

-Quizás no te resulte muy buena idea…

-Dímela. - Le insistí rozando su nariz con la mía, y él me sonrió.

-Pensé que después de terminar el instituto, quizas… te gustaría que nos fuéramos a vivir juntos…

No sabía si había oído bien, ¿de verdad me estaba pidiendo irnos a vivir juntos?

-¿Lo dices de verdad? - Le pregunté incredula, y él se limitó a asentir. - Pero, ¿cómo?

-La universidad queda lejos de aquí, y no podremos ir y venir todos los días a casa. Además papá me dijo que prefería que alquilara un piso antes de ir a una residencia…

-Pero, ¿tu crees que nos dejarán a los dos…?

-Bella, somos hermanos que compartirán piso. A nadie se le ocurriría lo que llevamos en secreto. - Continuó. - Será como hasta ahora en casa, solo que para nosotros solos…

Su idea era demasiado tentadora. Estaríamos solos en un apartamento, dormiríamos juntos todas las noches sin tener que preocuparnos de ser descubiertos. Y por esa zona no conocíamos a nadie, por lo no tendríamos que escondernos tanto como la hacemos aquí.

Sería perfecto.

-¿Qué me dices? - Me restregué los ojos para quitarme las lágrimas y le sonreí.

-¿No dices que me conoces bien y que tenemos un fuerte vínculo? - Le abracé por el cuello. - Pues ya sabrás mi respuesta.

Me levantó un poco del suelo y me besó apasionadamente.

Mientras nos seguíamos besando, Edward me acorraló contra la pared.

-Si te preocupa o te entristece algo, quiero que me lo cuentes y que no te lo guardes para ti. - Dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla. - Estamos juntos en esto, Bella. Y lo que tu sufras, yo lo sufriré contigo…

Volvió a formarse un nudo en mi garganta, y me estaba entrando ganas de volver a llorar.

Estubimos un buen rato intentando volver a calmarme entre beso y beso. Hasta que decidimos volver a casa. Estaba empezando a hacer mucho frío.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas, por lo que nuestros padres aún no habían regresado de la cena. De igual forma las dejamos así, y subimos hasta la habitación de Edward cogidos de la mano. Nuestras ropas pronto comenzaron a estar desperdigadas por la habitación, y acabamos haciendo el amor en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Estaba cansada y con la respiración ya regulada, pero Edward no dejaba de darme besos por el cuello y el pecho, y no dejaba que pudiera dormirme. Aunque tampoco quería.

Cuando volvió a subir a mi cuello, agarré su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé lenta y profundamente. Quería transmitirle en ese beso todo lo que sentía por él sin articular ni una sola palabra. Porque desde que habíamos llegado a casa, ninguno de los dos había dicho nada.

-Edward…

-¿Mmm? - Estaba demasiado ocupado besando mi rostro como para hablar.

-Te amo. - Le dije cuando me besó en la mejilla, y luego me miró a los ojos con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

-Y yo a ti, Bella. - Yo le sonreí y le dí un beso de gnomo que él me respondió tiernamente.

Edward se dio la vuelta arrastrándome con él, y así quedaba encima de él. Nos besamos por un largo rato más antes de volver a hacer el amor por segunda vez y quedarnos dormidos profundamente abrazandonos.

No volvería a ponerme triste de nuevo cuando viera a mis amigos juntos. Me haría más fuerte en poder ocultar los verdaderos sentimientos que siento hacía Edward. No dejaría que él volviera a preocuparse por mí por culpa de este asunto. Ya no volvería a afectarme.

Solo podía pensar en llegar a vivir juntos cuanto antes…

* * *

**Hoola! =D **

**yaa estoooi aquii! =)**

**bueno, he subido ahora porque hasta que no he hecho los ejercicios de Matemáticas no me ha dado la gana de subir xD **

**Lo siento, soy cabezota y si se me pone entre ceja y ceja hacer el ejercicio, hasta que no lo termino, no hago otra cosa =) **

**¿Quién se creería que Jasper es taaaaaaaaaaaan hiperactivo? O.O o que Emmett sea así que tranquilito... lo sé, he cambiado las personalidades de ambos xDD **

**Espero que os haya guustadoo y os hayais reído xD **

**bueno, este es el último capítulo que subo, hasta que mi prima termine el número 10 ^^ **

**Graciias por todos los reviews! 57! =D me hacen muuuy feliiz! (L) **

**Oyee, que os diigo xD **

**mi proofe de Educación Física ya ha llegado, y aunque no sea un bellezón o un Emmett, está pasable... xD **

**y mi tutora y profesora de francés parece que vive en la casa de la pradera xD Todo PAZ, AMOR Y FELICIDAD! jajajaja xDD **

**Os dejo ya, ya que estoy triste por mi fiel novela ='( **

**Se despide.. ^^**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (: **

**PD: La novela se llaama "Mar de Amor" =D de Mario Cimarro... grr! xDD**


	10. Gatito

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **S.M**. La trama tampoco me pertenece, pertenece a Chika-midori, yo solo la adapto de **Naruto** a **Twilight.**

**Capítulo 10: **_Gatito._

**Edward's Pov.**

Doblé la esquina y ví dos estanterías repletas de peluches, como el resto de la tienda en donde estaba. Todo lleno de peluches y colores pasteles. Parecía un cuarto de bebes. Y yo tenía que cuidar de uno ahora mismo…

-Edward, ¡Mira, mira! - Tiró de mi brazo arrastrándome hacia donde me quería llevar. - ¡Qué bonitos!

Cogió uno en forma de gatito color blanco y lo abrazó tiernamente mientras sonreía.

-¿No es una monada, Edward? - Me preguntó felizmente.

-Si te refieres al gato, me es indiferente…

-Que insensible eres.

Me acerqué a ella y le hablé cerca del oído.

-Tú eres la que me pareces una monada. - Tras decirle esto, le besé en la mejilla sonrojada. Le observé el rostro, y estaba colorada mientras apartaba su mirada de mi hacia otro lado. Era una verdadera monada.

-Va… Vamos a seguir mirando tiendas, ¿quieres? - Dijo mientras dejaba el muñeco en su sitio y me daba la espalda para dirigirse hacia la salida.

Ví como se alejaba por el pasillo. Era demasiado tímida e inocente, siempre lo había sido. Y en parte me gustaba que fuera así de tierna, pero por otro lado me molestaba. Sabía que era su personalidad, pero eso hacía que muchos de los chicos del instituto se fijaran en ella. Y tenía que aguantarme para no partirle la cara a más de uno…

Salimos de la tienda de peluches para dirigirnos a otra.

Hacía bastante frío fuera en la calle, pero era normal estábamos en diciembre y hacía varios días había nevado un poco. Y pronto se acercarían las navidades. Así que por eso Bella me pidió que salieramos a dar una vuelta para ver cosas que regalar en navidad.

Antes siempre por estas fechas estaba más animada que el resto del año. Le gustaba mucho la navidad, aunque hacía tiempo que esa alegría había diminuído… Ahora parece que está mucho más entusiasmada.

Seguimos dando vueltas por todas las tiendas que encontramos, y yo ya me estaba mareando de tanto recorrido.

-Bella, volvamos a casa. - Le dije al ver que quería entrar a otra tienda.

-Venga, Edward, aún me queda elegir comprar algunos regalos. - Me respondió haciendo un puchero.

-Pues le pides a Rose y a Alice que te acompañen. Yo me vuelvo a casa. - Tras decir eso me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar, pero rápidamente sentí que me agarraba del brazo y tiraba de mi. Si seguía así todo el día me acabaría arrancando el brazo de cuajo.

-Por favor, Edward. - Me suplicó, pero yo negué inmediatamente. Entonces volvió a hacer otro puchero y puso su caracteríastica carita inocente. Ya había descubierto que ese era mi punto débil para conseguir lo que quisiera. - ¿Por mí?

-Tsk….la última. - Le dije derrotado ante esa carita.

Sonrió felizmente como una pequeña y me arrastró de nuevo hacia la tienda.

En el camino de vuelta a casa, no sé por qué empezó a acribillarme a preguntas de a quién tenía pensado regalarle algo en navidad.

-Te he dicho que no lo sé. - Estaba empezando a hartarme del interrogatorio.

-Tienes que tenerlo ya pensado, ¿O es que lo quieres dejar todo para última hora? - Insistió. Que pesada llegaba a ser a veces…

-Ya veré…

-Pero mi regalo ya lo tendrás, ¿no? - Suspiré. Estaba loco por llegar a casa y meterme bajo la ducha para relajarme. Llevaba mandándome indirectas de qué le gustaría tener para navidad desde hacía días. - Dame una pista de…

-Por útima vez, Bella, NO.

Por fín llegamos a casa. Estaba tan exahusto que cuando entré en mi habitación, no pude resistirme desplomarme sobre la cama. ¿Cómo era posible que una cosa tan pequeña pudiera tener tanta energía como para recorrerse treinta tiendas y a la vez martillearte a preguntas?

Las chicas eran un caso, y Bella aún más.

Desde que le propuse vivir juntos, no había vuelto a pasar lo de aquella vez. Lo llevaba lo mejor que podía, aunque a veces a mi también me gustaría actuar con normalidad en público.

Pero bueno… Eso es imposible…

Me levanté de la cama mientras me quitaba el abrigo y lo ponía en la silla del escritorio. Cogí el pijama y ropa interior, y me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha caliente antes de la cena.

Abrí la puerta del baño, y tras quitarme la ropa dejándola en la cesta de la ropa sucia, abrí la puerta corrediza contigua que daba a la ducha. Pero no me esperé lo que me encontré allí.

Bella estaba enjabonándose el pelo, completamente desnuda y totalmente ajena a mi presencia. Abrió la llave de paso del agua caliente, y multiples gotas comenzaron a caer y recorrer todo su cuerpo. Y yo no pude frenar el impulso de acercarme a ella.

El agua caliente me mojó a mi también cuando estube detrás de ella y le lamía el pequeño lóbulo de su oreja. Ella pegó un saltito y giró hacia mí. Entonces yo aproveché para colocar ambos brazos en cada lado de su cabeza, apoyándome en la pared y dejarle sin salida.

-Deberías cerrar la puerta. - Le susurré mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello húmedo y con rastros de espuma.

-Y tu… Deberías dejar de asaltarme… En la ducha.

-Esta vez juro que no ha sido ha propósito. - Soltó una pequeña risita, para después acercarse a mí y darme un tierno beso. Pero yo lo profundicé agarrándola con uno de mis brazos por la cadera, atrayéndola hacia mi cuerpo.

Al principio me comenzó a responder, pero al cabo de unos segundos, sentí que me retiraba un poco de ella.

-Edward… No. - Por mi parte la arrimé más contra los azulejos de la ducha, mientras construía una especie de prisión con mi propio cuerpo para no dejarla escapar ahora. - De… De verdad que ahora no puedo…

-Dame una buena razón para que te deje marchar. - Le mordí levemente el lóbulo de la oreja, provocándo que saliera un jadeo acompañado de un pequeño gemido de su boca.

-Le… Le dije a mamá que… Le ayudaría con la cena…

Tras procesar lo que me había dicho, me aparté de ella lentamente y con mucho trabajo. Quería seguir con lo que estaba haciendo como no había manera, pero tendría que aguantarme.

Le dí la espalda, para intentar tranquilizarme un poco, y para apartar la vista de su cuerpo desnudo. Si seguía mirándola no podría contenerme.

-¿Te has enfadado? - Oí que me preguntaba a mi espalda.

Me sorprendí por su pregunta, por lo que me volví, y ví que miraba hacia el suelo con el rostro entristecido. Conociéndola, seguro que me habrá maliterpretado.

De nuevo me acerqué a ella, y cerré la corriente de agua. Bajé mi rostro hacia el suyo y besé su pequeña nariz, mientras apoyaba mi frente contra la suya y le alzaba así su precioso rostro.

-¿Cómo voy a enfadarme contigo, eh? - Le sonreí. Y ella me devolvió una tierna sonrisa para después rodear mi cuello con sus brazos.

Escondí mi rostro en su cuello, rozando la punta de mi nariz contra su piel. Lo que provocó que volviera a reír por las cosquillas que le estaba haciendo en ese lugar. Me gustaba escucharla reír como lo hacía ahora. Alegre y feliz. Odiaba ver tristeza en su rostro como antes. Por lo que siempre que veía que algo no iba bien por alguna razón, me las ingeniaba para hacerla reír y sacarle una sonrisa como podía.

-Te amo, Edward. - Dijo mirándome a los ojos sonrojada.

-Y yo a ti. - Le besé la frente. - Ahora será mejor de que vayas abajo sino quieras que mamá suba.

Me dio un corto beso en los labios antes de irse y cerrar la puerta corrediza tras ella.

No pude evitar que la sonrisa que tenía en mis labios se ensanchase aún más. La quería con locura.

Dejé que el agua me golpease en el cuerpo. Me había pasado con ponerla tan fría que casi acabo gritando. La regulé y la puse más templada para calmar la excitación que sentía.

Cuando acabé de ducharme, salí con el pijama puesto y me dirigí escaleras abajo. Pasé por la cocina, y ví tras el marco de la puerta a mi madre y a Bella hablando animadamente mientras partían algunas verduras. Me apoyé contra la puerta y me entretube observándola.

-Edward. - Miré rápidamente a mi madre y borré la sonrisa de mi cara inmediatamente. - ¿Por qué no pones la mesa? La cena estará lista enseguida.

-De acuerdo. - Suspiré aliviado de que no se diera cuenta de nada.

Para llegar al cajón donde se encontraban los manteles de cocina, tendría que pasar junto a Bella. Cuando lo hice, abrí el cajón y me di cuenta de que estaba muy pendiente de seguir cortando con el cuchillo.

Miré su pantalón de pijama. Era de líneas verdes y azules oscuros, anchos, pero aunque lo fuesen le hacían notar la forma de su culito respingón. Y no pude resistir la tentación de darle un pequeño mordisco al incorporarme tras cerra el cajón.

Se quejó sorprendida, y mi madre se volvió hacia nosotros.

-¿Qué te pasa? - Le preguntó cofundida. Bella estaba como un tomate y sin saber donde meterse.

-La he pisado sin querer. - Intervine mientras colocaba el mantel sobre la mesa.

-Menos mal, creí que te habías cortado, cariño. - Oí que decía aliviada.

-No te preocupes, mamá.

Cuando la mesa y la cena estubieron listas, mi padre apareció en la cocina, y se sentó en la mesa a comer con nosotros.

Hoy había ido a casa del abuelo para hablar de algún asunto importante con él. Y desde que llegó había estado más serio que de costumbre. Y eso ya era mucho.

-Entonces, ¿ya tienes decidido los regalos que vas a comprar? - Preguntó mi madre a Bella mientras me pasaba la ensaladera.

-Aún me falta por decidirme por algunos. - Antes de que pudiera alcanzar la ensalada me la quitó de las manos. - Por eso llamaré a Alice y a Rosalie para que me acompañen mañana.

-Me parece bien. - Le repondió mi madre. Mientras yo estaba viendo como Bella se echaba la ensalada que YO había pedido a mi madre que me alcanzara.

-Los demás también queremos comer, ¿sabes? - Le dije al ver que no para de echarse en el plato.

-Perdona, muerto de hambre. - Y me pasó la ensaladera molesta. No, y encima…

-Aquí la única muerta de hambre que veo eres tú, que parece que no te dan de comer. - Susurré bajito para que no me oyera. Aunque estaba difícil porque la tenía a mi lado. Por eso me pellizcó y tiró fuertemente de mi mejilla.

-¿Qué estas insinuando, Edward? - Preguntó fulminándome con la mirada y tirando más de mi mejilla.

-Nala. - Pude decir a duras penas intetando librarme de su agarre.

-Dejadlo ya. - Dijo mi padre de repente. Estaba mirándonos muy seriamente, sobre todo a mí.

Bella apartó su agarre como si la piel de mi mejilla fuera una goma elástica. No pude hacer otra cosa que sobarmela y mirarla a ella con auténtico reproche.

-Espero que cuando nos reunamos con toda la familia en la cena no deba ver este comportamiento por vuestra parte. - Nos dijo, pero a mí especialmente me miró muy duramente.

Apreté los puños con fuerza bajo la mesa.

Odiaba esas estúpidas "_cenas_" en familia. Solo hacían que nos reuniésemos todos para ver como alardeaban de su cuenta bancaria o de lo bien que les iban a los futuros herederos de la fortuna de sus padres. Y encima yo tendría que aguantar todo el tirón por ser el nuevo heredero de la familia…

-No haremos nada, papá. - Se disculpó Bella.

-Bueno, bueno dejemos ese tema. - Dijo mi madre intentándo calmar un poco el malhumor de mi padre. - ¿Qué os parece la sopa? La ha hecho Bella.

-Está sosa. - Tras decir esto acabé recibiendo una buena patada desde debajo de la mesa.

-Pues la próxima vez la haces tú, haber como te sale. - Me replicó acercándose a mí con el ceño fruncido.

-Mejor que a ti seguro, torpe. - Le dije acercádome igual que ella.

-¡Qué me has llamado! - Llegó a estar tan cerca que acabó por chocar contra mi frente.

-¡Torpe, sorda!

-¡Parad ya los dos! - Gritó mi madre. - Pareceís niños pequeños…

-¡Ha empezado el/ella! - Me señaló casi hundiédome el dedo en la mejilla.

Después de acabar de cenar y ayudar a mi madre a recoger la cocina, subí a mi habitación. Me eché boca abajo en la cama con el ordenador portátil, y revisé mi correo. Tenía e-mails de personas, concretamente de chicas de mi club de fans, que no sabía como habían conseguido mi dirección.

Suspiré. No era la primera vez que ocurría esto y tenía que cambiar de cuenta de correo.

Miré hacia abajo y ví uno de la dirección de Jasper. Le cliqueé y leí lo que me envió.

_HeyEdward!_

_Mañana las chicas han quedado para ir de compras. ¿Te apuntas a ir al salón de videojuegos? Te daré una buena paliza al juego de las pistolas, aunque claro, si te atreves a venir y dejar de ser tan cobarde poniendo esa estúpida excusa de que "no desperdiciaré mi dinero en algo tan estúpido como esto". Y realmente es que estás cagado y no tienes huevos para enfrentarte a mí ¬_¬ _

_PERDEDOOOOOOOOR WAAAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ;P_

Desgraciado. ¿Cómo se atreve a decir que no tengo huevos de hacerle perder?

Mañana va a enterarse de quien es Edward Cullen, esto no se quedará así.

Le escribí la respuesta a su e-mail, y luego el me respondió informándome de la hora y el lugar donde quedaríamos mañana. Se iba a enterar…

Comencé a ver algunas cosas por internet mientras oía música del ordenador. Y de repente sentí la cama hundirse un poco y un ligero peso sobre mi espalda. Mientras notaba como capturaba con sus dientes mi oreja y tironeaba de ella jugando.

Apagué el ordenador y lo puse sobre la mesa de noche. Para después darme la vuelta y encontrarme con sus preciosos ojos color chocolate.

Al volterame había quedado en horcajadas sentada sobre mi vientre. Me senté agarrándola de las caderas y besándola apasionadamente. Ella me correspondió rodeándome el cuello con sus brazos y enterrando sus dedos en mi cabello. Me encantaba que lo hiciese así.

Fue bajando poco a poco hasta mi cuello.

La verdad es que me estaba sorprendiendo lo atrevida que se estaba comportando. Siempre era yo el que daba el paso. Pero entonces sentí que hundía los dientes sobre mi cuello haciéndome algo de daño. Cuando iba a replicarle el por qué de lo que acababa de hacer, ví que tenía una sonrisa traviesa en los labios y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Ya estamos iguales, gatito.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así. - Le repliqué avergonzado.

-¿Por qué no? - Miré para otro lado cuando se me echó encima empujándome de nuevo contra el colchón. – Jo, Edward, pero no es culpa mía que ronronees en sueños…

-¡No roroneo! - Le dije sintiéndo mis mejillas arder.

-Sí lo haces, aunque te cueste admitirlo. - No la miré, estaba demasiado avergonzado. ¿Como iba a roronear? Y encima ella me había escuchado, era patético. Sentí que se acercaba a mi oído y me daba pequeños besos en la oreja. - Además, estas muy guapo dormido y roroneando.

La miré, y tenía una dulce sonrisa en los labios, que acabó por contagiármela a mí. Se acercó y rozó la punta de su nariz contra la mía dándome un beso de gnomo. Era demasiado tierna. Como un bebé.

-Entonces, ¿puedo llamarte gatito?

-NO.

-¡Jo, Edward! - Dijo escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello. - Yo quiero llamarte gatito.

El sonido de su voz casi le salía ahogado por hablar contra mi cuello, pero pude apreciar que fingía que lloraba. Yo tenía razón, era un bebé que todo lo quería conseguir llorando y berreando. Pero no iba a caer en esto, no esta vez que su premio sería llamarme de una forma vergonzosa y cursi.

_Gatito. _Sería humillante que me llamara de esa manera. Aunque ella dijese que era mono y tierno. Me niego…

Salió de su escondite y me miró con un puchero y los ojos impregnados de lágrimas.

-No me pongas esa cara. - Aparté de nuevo la mirada. Esa carita que ponía conseguia que bajara mis defensas. - He dicho que no.

-Esta bien. - Dijo derrotada. Tras oír su contestación la volví a mirar y me encontré que tenía las mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas y con una expresión de querer decir algo pero sin atreverse a hacerlo.

-¿Qué pasa? - Le pregunté sin entender esa reacción tan repentina.

-¿Va… Vamos a hacerlo... Hoy? - Dijo mirándo hacia otro lado muy avergonzada. Yo no pude evitar sonreír. Volví a incorporarme y le hablé cerca de sus labios.

-¿Tú quieres hacerlo? - Le pregunté acariciando sus labios con los míos en un susurro. Ella me respondió con un asentimiento y le dí un tierno beso, para después volver a recostarme sobre el colchón.

Al pasar unos segundos ví que me miraba confundida intentándo asimilar algo en su cabeza. Yo mientras tanto la observaba sin decir ni hacer nada.

-¿No… No ibamos a hacerlo? - Me preguntó desde su posición confundida y ruborizada.

-Sí, ya me lo has preguntado. - Le dije confundiéndola aún más.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no te mueves? - Preguntó de nuevo alzando una de sus cejas.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? - Le pregunté sin más. Estaba ansioso por ver su reacción.

-Pero acabas de decir que…

-Hazlo tú. - Le dije al ver que no se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo en realidad.

Su primera reacción fue parpadear varias veces. Después se quedó pensando por unos segundos antes de que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un intenso color rojo, y sus ojos chocolate se dilatasen de la sorpresa.

-No… No lo dirás en serio, ¿verdad? - Me preguntó muy avergonzada.

-¿Por qué no? - Sonreí al ver que estaba a punto de salir corriendo por la puerta. - Aún te da vergüenza después de todas las veces de haberlo hecho.

-A-a parte de… De eso yo… - Tragó saliva duramente y apretó los ojos. - Yo no sé hacerlo, Edward.

No pude remediar reírme por su reacción. Era un auténtico encanto.

La miré, y estaba con los hombros encogidos y mirando hacia abajo. Me incorporé de nuevo y le rocé el lóbulo de su pequeña oreja con la lengua provocándole un escalofrío.

-Este es un buen momento para aprender, ¿no crees? - Le susurré al oído, para después repartir varios besos por su suave cuello.

La agarré de la nuca y besé sus labios dulcemente. Mientras poco a poco me iba echando hacia atrás llevándomela a ella conmigo.

Quería que se relajara y cogiera confianza para que ella profundizara cuando quisiese el beso y continuara por su cuenta. Y al parecer lo estaba consiguiendo. Al rato tímidamente ella misma lo profundizó, solo le faltaba dar el siguiente paso. Pero al ver que se tardaba, comencé a introducir mis manos dentro de su camiseta y acariciar su espalda. Entonces ella se retiró volviendo a sentarse sobre mi vientre sorprendiéndome.

-No puedo, me da mucha vergüenza, Edward. - Dijo mirándome apenada.

-Pero si ibas bien…

-Déjame que apague la luz. - Dijo mucho más colorada que antes. - Así me dará menos vergüenza…

-No, ya estas aquí. - Me negué.

-Por favor, Edward.

-No.

-Pues al menos deja que te llame gatito…

-Apaga la luz. - Por ahí si que no iba a pasar.

Se levantó a darle al interruptor. Cuando lo hizo, la habitación quedó en penumbras, ya que la débil luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, era más que suficiente para ver como volvía a acercarse hasta la cama y echarse de nuevo sobre mí.

Al ver que volvía a dudar, la agarré suavemente de la nuca de nuevo y comenzar por donde lo habíamos dejado antes. Ya no me volvería a poner ninguna otra excusa.

Tras estar un largo rato besándonos, por fín se atrevió a descender por mi cuello, aunque bastante tímida a como lo hizo minutos antes cuando me mordió. Pero poco a poco cogió confianza, y se atrevió a introducir una sus pequeñas y suaves manos bajo mi camiseta acariciándome y recorriendo mi torso. Y con solo ese roce ya había conseguido ponerme los vellos de punta.

Volvió a subir por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis labios, que besó con mucha más pasión que antes. Mientras me subía la camiseta intentando quitármela, pero tuve que incorporarme un poco para poder ayudarla en su labor. Tras sacármela y echarla fuera de la cama, la agarré de sus caderas acercándola más hacia a mí, mientras aumentaba el ritmo de ese beso y acariciaba su espalda recorriendola hasta conseguir sacar su camiseta, que acabó haciéndole compañía a la mía.

Descendí mis besos por el cuello hasta sus hombros y bajando los más que pude en esa posición, mientras intentaba desabrocharle el sujetador. Cuando logré apartarlo, me volví a acostar boca abajo. La vista que tenía desde esa perpectiva era maravillosa. Y por lo que veía en sus ojos, ella no se quedaba atrás al observarme de esa manera. Por que hizo exactamente lo que yo quería hacer. Pasó sus manos sobre mi pecho, acariciándolo para descender hasta mi abdomen y volver a subir. Me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, para luego ir descendiendo de igual manera hasta llegar a mi pecho y recorrerlo hasta mi ombligo. Volvió a subir de nuevo dejando un camino de húmedos besos, hasta que llegó hasta mi oído donde pude percibir perfectamente su respiración entrecortada. Y terminó su recorrido lamiendo con su pequeña y húmeda lengua el lóbulo de mi oreja, haciendo que de mi boca saliese un pequeño gemido.

La agarré de la nuca y la dirigí de nuevo a mis labios, para besarla con mayor intensidad. No quería quedarme de brazos cruzados, por lo que llevé una de mis manos hacia su pecho izquierdo y comencé a acariciarlo rozando con mis dedos su sensible pezón. Oí que gemía por esa caricia, así que continúe, pero algo hizo que yo también comenzara a gemir.

No sabía si lo había hecho sin querer o a propósito, pero el caso es que estaba rozando mi entrepierna contra la suya deliciosamente. Pero al cabo de un rato aumento ese roce volviédolo insoportable para mi y mi salud mental. En esta posición que yo quedaba debajo de ella, podía sentir mucho mejor la desnudez de sus senos contra mi la piel de mi pecho. Más las caricias, los besos y el maldito roce acabaría volviédome loco de deseo.

Lo estaba haciendo muy lentamente para que sintiera a la perfección el roce, convirtiéndolo en una deliciosa tortura. Pero ya estaba deseando acabar con ella cuanto antes. No podía más.

Al parecer, ella lo notó, y estiró su brazo para alcanzar el cajón de la mesa de noche donde yo guardaba los preservativos. Mientras los sacaba, me entretuve succionándole un pecho mientras introducía mis manos bajo el pantalón y su ropa interior, acariciando la piel de su suave trasero. Mientras de sus boca no paraban de salir gemidos y jadeos.

Por fin lo sacó volviendo a su posición de antes. Tenía el preservativo en la mano, pero estaba dudando y con el rostro avergonzado. Se lo quité incorporándome y dándole un corto beso en los labios. No iba a dejar que lo hiciese si ella no quería ni estaba preparada para ello. Después de todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos, Bella no había pasado sus ojos desde arriba de mi cadera. Era demasiado tímida respecto a esto, y lo había demostrado hace un momento. Pero como había dicho antes, que lo hiciera cuando estuviese preparada. Yo no tenía ningún problema con ello.

Tras haberme colocado el preservativo y habernos desecho de nuestras últimas prendas de ropa, me adentré en ella suavemente. Al estar completamente en su interior, me recosté de nuevo en el colchón dejando que Bella marcase el rítmo que ella quisiera. Aunque al principio se moviera tímidamente, fue moviendose mejor al se encontraba más cómoda en esa posición.

Tuve que incorporarme para besarla y acallar los fuertes gemidos que salían de su boca. La verdad es que yo también me estaba esforzando mucho por no gemir fuertemente. Nuestros padres estaban abajo y no podía arriesgarme sin saber si se escucharía abajo o no. Y sobre todo cuando consiguiese llegar al orgasmo, el cual sentía que no le faltaba mucho por llegar al oír la intensidad de sus gemidos.

Y tenía razón. Cuando logró llegar al clímax menos mal que tapaba su boca contra la mía, y solo se escuchó un grito ahogado. Yo no tardé en seguirle ahogando mi último gemido en su boca.

Ambos nos tumbamos sobre la cama sudorosos y jadeantes por el esfuerzo. Por desgracia yo tuve que levantarme y deshacerme del preservativo tirándolo en la papelera junto a mi escritorio. Menos mal que yo era el que me ocupaba de la limpieza de mi cuarto.

Me acerqué a la puerta para abrirla un poco, y me dí cuenta de que todas las luces estaban apagadas. Suspiré aliviado. Tenía la sensación de que esta vez podrían habernos oído.

Cerré la puerta y volví a la cama, donde Bella ya estaba bajo la colcha y medio dormida.

Me acosté en el lado de la ventana abrazándola por la espalda e intentando dormir. Pero apenas tenía algo de sueño. Así que después de darle un beso en la nuca me incorporé y opté por mirar por la ventana, haber si así me entraba algo de sueño.

La abrí un poco, y sentí el frío de la noche recorrerme todo el cuerpo provocándome un escalofrío. Miré hacia la calle iluminada por las farolas, y en una esquina para doblar a otra calle, pude ver una sombra apoyada contra la pared.

Parpadeé. A veces la mente podía jugarte malas pasadas con las sombras, porque no era posible que aquello que estaba viendo estubiese ahí. Parpadeé otra vez, pero la silueta de aquella sombra había desaparecido.

Me quedé en shock. Pero era imposible…

-Edward. - Me volví hacia atrás al escuchar la soñolienta voz de de Bella que me llamaba. - Hace frío…

Miré la ventana y la cerré, para luego volver a recostarme junto a ella y abrazarla por la espalda bajo la colcha.

-Lo siento. - Le dije besándole el hombro y apoyando mi frente contra su nuca.

Seguro que me lo había imaginado. Era imposible que fuera él. Estaría demasiado cansado y por eso veía cosas que no deberían ser verdad.

Hacía tiempo que no lo veía, pero no debería de haber cambiado mucho desde entonces.

No podía haber sido la silueta de Embry lo que había visto…

* * *

**Hola hoolita x) **

**Bueno, si hay un nombre que no tenga que ver, me lo deciis, porque como que no estoy muy en mi onda xD **

**Tengo una alergia de vamos, que hablo y mi voz suena cascada u.u y me pica el pecho, señal de que es alergia, llevo ya muchos años con esta caca xD **

**Bueno, esto es lo que representa el amor entre hermanos/novios xD **

**espero que os haya gustado! :D **

**y muuchisimas gracias por todoss los reviews, alertas y todas las demás cosas ^^ **

**Os tengo que decir, que no sé cuando mi prima actualizará y me pasará el capítulo 11 ='( pero bueno... **

**A que no sabéis quee? Ö **

**ya me han mandado un maldito trabajo que hacer a mano y encima de MATEMATICAS ¬¬ a quien se le ocurre semejante idea? solo a la amable de mi señorita (sin sarcasmo ¬¬) y es de un tal "numero de oro" a saber tú que es eso ¬¬ **

**bueno, os tengo que dejar yaa, espero que nos leamos cuanto antes, porque estoy super emocionada *Ojitos brillantes* **

**Se os quiere... **

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**

**PD: _Antes de ti, antes de ti, _****_ya soñaba con tu amor y cuando te conocí no había comparación, antes de ti, antes de ti, el cielo quise tocar, y ahora en cambio vivo allí desde que te vi llegar..(8) _**

**Lo siento por **Chika-midori** porque sé que tu madre estará refunfuñando con que no vamos al concierto del Viernes... xD pero es que uuf, ya sabes que tu madre, la mia y yo somos las fans numero UNO! x) **


	11. Embry

**Disclaimer****: **los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **S.M**. La trama tampoco me pertenece, pertenece a Chika-midori, yo solo la adapto de **Naruto** a **Twilight.**

**Capítulo 11:** _Embry._

**Bella's Pov. **

Ya era por la mañana. Y me había levantado en la cama de Edward sin él a mi lado.

Me duché y vestí para luego bajar a la cocina y desayunar. Había quedado con Rose y con Alice para ir juntas al centro al mediodía.

Entré a la cocina y ví sentados a la mesa a mis padres y a Edward desayunando.

-Buenos días. - Los saludé a todos antes de sentarme en la mesa junto a Edward, que estaba comiéndose una tostada con mantequilla. Y de todos recibí una respuesta a mi saludo menos de él. - He dicho buenos días, Edward.

Ni siquiera se dignó a mirarme. Siguió comiéndose su tostada como si no escuchase que le estuviese llamando.

-Déjalo, Bella. - Intervino mi madre. - Edward se ha levantado de malhumor.

Le miré. No parecía que estubiese muy concentrado en lo que hacía, más bien estaba en su mundo, y seguía sin mirarme.

No pude evitar sonrojarme y encogerme. No podría ser que estubiese así por lo de anoche, ¿no?

En mi opinión, para ser la primera vez que yo llevaba la iniciativa no me pareció que lo hice tan mal… Creo. A mi me gustó mucho… Bueno siempre me gusta hacer el amor con Edward. Pero tal vez a él no le gustó.

Hablaría con él después, aunque me muriera de vergüenza preguntarselo. No podía dejar esto así.

Alcancé una tostada y me serví un poco de zumo en el vaso y bebía un sorbo de él.

-¿Lo oíste anoche? - Miré a mi madre que se estaba dirigiendo a mi padre.

-¿Los extraños ruidos por la noche? - Al oír aquello me atraganté con el zumo casi ahogándome, igual que Edward.

Ambos no parabamos de toser buscando aire como podíamos.

Eso significaba que nos habían escuchado mientras lo hacíamos en la habitación de Edward.

-¿Qué os pasa? - Oí que preguntaba mi padre.

-Na-nada. - Dije carraspeando la garganta. Que mal.

-Bueno, avisaremos a la policía para que se encargue…

-¿¡Qué! - Saltamos Edward y yo a la vez.

-Son solo pequeños ruidos, ¿no? - Intervino Edward. - ¿Para qué llamar a la policía por algo así?

-Edward tiene razón, ¿por qué molestar a la policía por algo tan insignificante…?

-Bella, están desapareciendo cosas del hospital. - Me interrumpió mi madre con una expresión confundida en el rostro.

-¿Cómo? - No sabía que tenía que ver el hospital con nuestros ruidos nocturnos.

-Al parecer el guardia de seguridad del hospital escucha sonidos extraños por las noches, y a la mañana siguiente desaparecen cosas importantes para el uso del hospital. - Me explicó.

-¿De qué creíais que estábamos hablando? - Preguntó mi padre con una mirada curiosa.

Miré a Edward buscando ayuda, pero me encontré con que se había levantado y llevaba sus platos hacia el fregadero.

-¿Ya te vas? - Preguntó mi madre. ¿A dónde? No me había dicho nada.

-Sí, hasta luego. - Y salió de la cocina dirección hacia la puerta principal.

-¡Espera! - Me bebí el vaso de zumo de un trago y lo seguí despidiéndome de mis padres.

Ya había salido por la puerta. Me coloqué el abrigo y los zapatos y salí a la fría calle.

Lo ví caminar por la mitad de la calle ya. ¿Cómo podría andar tan rápido?

-¡Espera, Edward! - Lo alcancé respirando entrecortádamente.

-¿Qué pasa? - Me preguntó aún sin mirarme a la cara, solo tenía su vista fija al frente.

Lo agarré del antebrazo para que se volviera hacia mí, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Por qué actúas así? - Le pregunté al ver su ceño fruncido, y no pude evitar sonrojarme de nuevo.

No sabía si era buen momento para preguntárselo ahora o después en la habitación intimamente, pero es que si lo dejaba correr más tiempo puede que su malhumor aumentara.

-No actúo de ninguna manera…

-¿Es por lo de anoche? - Lo dije en un susurro ahogado al tener mis labios contra su hombro. No podía mirarle a la cara. - No te gustó, ¿verdad?

No dijo nada. Se quedó quieto, y yo no quise alzar el rostro de su hombro. Quizás podría tomarmelo como un sí.

Entonces sentí un peso sobre la cabeza. Me estaba acariciando el cabello dulcemente.

Miré hacia arriba, y observé que me miraba con una tierna sonrisa en los labios. Se acercó a mi rostro y apoyó su frente contra la mía.

-Lo de anoche me gustó mucho, Bella. Así que deja de preocuparte por eso. Solo no he dormido bien. - Me dio un beso en la frente, para después regalarme una sonrisa.

Me sonrojé hasta las orejas por el comentario, pero asentí con la cabeza esquivando su mirada dirigiéndo la mía hacia el suelo.

Escuché que se reía por lo bajo suavemente mientras sentía de nuevo su mano en mis cabellos y me daba un beso en la coronilla. Notaba que me iba a dar algo con tanta calor que sentía en el rostro en pleno invierno.

-Te veré luego, si no te desmayas antes. - Se retiró antes de que pudiera darle un golpe.

Me sacó la lengua antes de girarse y doblar la esquina.

-Tonto. - Me di la vuelta y puse dirección hacia el centro comercial.

Cuando llegué, vi a Alice recostada contra una de las columnas que promocionaban unos carteles un perfume para chicas. Supuestamente echándote unas gotitas, atraerías a cualquier chico. Lo sé porque todas las del instituto se lo han comprado y probado con todos. Incluído **MI **chico.

Saludé a Alice, y al rato llegó Alice hablando con Emmett por el móvil.

Recorrimos todo el centro comercial. De arriba a bajo. Las chicas estaban muy emocionadas porque ya tenían todos sus regalos elegidos, incluso el de sus novios. Rose le iba a regalar a Emmett un buen maletín de dibujo, se notaba que era muy bueno. Mientras, Alice le regalaría a Jasper unos guantes de portero nuevos, acompañado de una gran cena preparada por ella. Y yo…

Yo no sé que regalarle aún a Edward. Y eso que le insitía constantemente en que decidiera que iba a regalar cuando ni siquiera yo misma lo sabía.

-Quita esa cara, Bella. Ya encontrarás algo para tu amorcito. - Me dio un vuelco el corazón e inmediatamente miré a Rosalie, que me observaba con una sonrisa traviesa.

-N-No sé de qué me hablas. - Le dije esquivando su mirada perspicaz.

-¿Ah, no? - Insistió más acercándose a mi.

-Rose, déjala tranquila. - Intervino Alice en mi ayuda.

-Pero si yo no estoy diciendo nada que no sea verdad, ¿no, Bella? - Su mirada y sonrisa me estaban empezando a dar muy mala espina. - Bueno… voy un momento al sevicio. No tardaré.

Después de decir aquello se marchó tan fresca como una rosa, dejándome a mi echa un manojo de nervios. Nos sentamos en unos bancos cerca de las vallas transparentes de seguridad, para esperar a Rose, sin estar de pie.

Rosalie era demasiado observadora, y podía saber que es lo que te pasaba con solo echarte una ojeada.

-Rose solo está preocupada por ti, Bella. - Me dijo Alice con una sonrisa, aunque tenía un gesto de preocupación. - Y yo también…

-No entiendo por qué…

Bueno, la verdad es que se debe al hecho de que no nos hayas contado lo de… Bueno, tu relación. - Terminó de decir sin saber si continuar o no. - Pero es que verás, siempre nos lo hemos contado todo las unas a las otras desde pequeñas. Y ahora parece que te lo guardas todo, y eso nos preocupa.

-Alice, no entiendo por qué… - Alice me agarró de las manos y me miró directamente a los ojos fijamente.

-Bella, si tienes un novio mafioso y peligroso puedes decirnoslo y confiar en nosotras. - Parecía que los ojos le brillaban de emoción tras esas palabras.

-¿Qu-qué estas diciendo, Alice?

-Te ayudaremos en todo lo que necesites, no tienes que preocuparte, llamaremos a la policía…

-¡Para el carro, Alice! - Varias personas que pasaban por allí se nos quedaron mirando sorprendidas y algo confundidas. Las dos nos sonrojamos hasta las orejas. - Deja de decir semejantes tonterías, ¿de donde has sacado todo eso?

Se encogió avergonzada y aumentando su sonrojo.

-Es que el otro día vi una película que alquiló Jasper para verla juntos.

-¿Cuál? - Le pregunté al no poder imaginarme que película podía haber llevado a Alice ha montarse una propia.

-Infiltrados. - Dijo en un tono bajo.

-¿Infiltrados? - Le pregunté algo confundida. - ¿Qué hace Jasper viendo una peli de esas contigo? Se supone que deberíais ver algo romantico o… Un momento, ¿Jasper entendió la película?

-Se quedó dormido. - Casi me caigo del banco.

¿A quién se le ocurría alquilar semejante película para una cita con tu novia para luego quedarte dormido? Y encima el susodicho no le llegaría el coeficiente necesario como para entenderla, y de ahí el sueño. Jasper era único en su especie. ¿A saber quién le habrá recomendado esa peli? Porque Jasper de las típicas comedias no sale, ni veía las de miedo porque según él eran patéticas. Pero no pensó lo mismo en Halloween cuando quedamos para ver una película de terror todos juntos y pegó un grito que parecía una chica de estas típicas rubias que salen en esas pelis. Que pena que no tuviéramos una cámara a mano.

**Edward's Pov.**

-¡Aaachuuu!

-¿Te has resfriado, Jasper? - Oí que preguntaba Emmett, mientras yo me disponía a darle a la bola.

-Espero que no, seguro que alguien está hablando de mí. Normal como soy tan popular. - Metí la bola roja en el agujero, y le eché una ojeada a Jasper, que me miraba con una sonrisa de plena satisfacción en el rostro. - Que he llegado a vencer al GRAN Edward, al me creo el ombligo del mundo, a cubito de hielo Edward...

-Para ya, Jasper. - Lo detuvo Emmett. Que le diera las gracias, porque estaba a punto de meterle el palo de billar por el mismísimo culo como no se callase.

-Venga, Emmett, tengo derecho a disfrutar de mi victoria y humillar al PERDEDOR. - Le respondió marcando bien esas últimas palabras. Yo sentía que la vena que tenía palpitándome en la frente pronto iba a estallar, no le faltaba mucho para que Jasper Whitlock desapareciera del mapa en este instante.

-Te recuerdo que has ganado de la forma más humillante. - le dijo Emmett.

-No sé a lo que te refieres con…

-Me has intentado bajar los pantalones. - Contraataqué frenando las ganas de estrangularlo.

-Já, más quisieras que yo te bajara los pantalones. - Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de que me abalanzara sobre él liándonos a golpes en el suelo del salón recreativo.

Tras varios intentos de separarnos, el gerente nos echó a los tres del lugar, ignornado las quejas y los gritos de Jasper.

-¡Mira lo que has conseguido, Edward!

-¡¿Qué?

-Dejadlo ya. - Dijo Emmett interponiendose entre nosotros separándonos, mientras intentábamos llegar donde el otro e intentar por mi parte hacer que Jasper se integrara en la especie de los osos panda. - ¿No son las chicas?

Ambos dejamos lo que estabamos haciendo al instante, y miramos en la dirección que se refería Emmett. Las tres estaban caminado hablando entre ellas en la acera de enfrente.

Cruzamos la carretera en su dirección.

-Tenías que haberle pedido su teléfono, era muy guapo…

-¿Quién era muy guapo, Rosalie? - Preguntó Emmett, y la mencionada dio un pequeño repullo sorprendida.

-¿Emmett, qué haces aquí? - Dijo dándose la vuelta hacia nosotros, e intentando actuar como si nada. - Creía que estaríais en los recreativos.

-Y lo estábamos hasta cierto incidente que no viene al caso. Pero dime tú eso que estabas diciendo de que era muy guapo, la verdad me interesa bastante. - Dijo con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada intentando interrogarla, e Rose retrocedió un poco al verse acorralada.

-S-Se lo decía a Bella porque ha ligado…

-Vaya, parece que esta conversación me está interesándo a mí también. - Dije mirádola fijamente, provocándo que se sonrojara y evitara mi mirada.

-Pues a mí no. - Miré a Jasper por el rabillo del ojo y me fijé que estaba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza junto a Alice.

-Bueno, y por qué no compartes esa información con los que SÍ les interesa. - Dijo Emmett acercándose a Rose.

-Ya te he dicho que no es cosa mía, Emmett…

-Pero has dicho que te ha parecido guapo…

-¿Qué le pasa a Emmett? - Oí que murmuraba Jasper a Alice. - Normalmente no está tan exaltado por algo así, es la primera vez que lo veo.

-Lleva varios días así. Debe ser porque Rose tiene un poster de Kellan Lutz en su habitación. - Le respondió Alice en el mismo tono de voz.

-Pues sí qué pasa, ¿qué tiene él que no tenga yo? - Dijo Emmett en voz alta. La verdad es para mí también es la primera vez que lo veía en ese estado. Según Jasper, él y yo éramos dos cubitos de hielo, y al parecer el más frío de todos se estaba derritiendo por tener celos de un simple trozo de papel.

-Tranquilo, Emmett, y aléjate de mí, ¿quieres? - Dijo Jasper intentándo apartarlo.

-Pero si yo estoy muy tranquilo, ¿no lo ves? - Le respondió con una vena asomando por su blanca frente y un tic nervioso en el ojo.

-¡No, no lo veo! - Dijo asustado Jasper, terminando por empujarlo.

-Bueno, el caso es que mientras salíamos de la tienda, un chico se abalanzó sobre Bella…

-¡No se abalanzó, Rosalie, se cayó! - Le contradeció Bella roja como un tomate.

-Sí, claro, y por arte de magia su mano fue directa hasta tus te… Mmfp. - Antes de que Rose terminara de decir la frase, Bella le tapó rápidamente la boca con su mano.

-Tenis, fue directamente hasta mis tenis, al parecer le gustó mucho y…

-Ya, y por eso llevas botas. - Le dije sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se quería referir Rose.

La sangre me estaba hirviendo por dentro. Alguien había tocado los pechos de **MI** Bella sin remordimiento alguno.

Rosalie se libró del agarre de un tomate rosado, y siguió contando la historia.

-El chico se disculpó y todo, pero se quedó babeando en el suelo sobre Bella. El pobre no sabía donde meterse, estaba hecho un tomate. - Dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. - Hasta el amigo se estaba partiendo de la risa por la situación.

-¡No fue para nada divertido! - Gritó Bella histérica.

-Oíd chicos, está muy bien todo eso, pero yo me muero de hambre. - Dijo Jasper para que nos enterásemos todos. - ¿Por qué no vamos a la pizzería de allí?

-Ahora que lo dices, me está entrando hambre. - Dijo Rose tocandose la barriga.

-¡Pues no hay más que hablar, nos vamos a comer! - Tras decir aquello todos se fueron en dirección a aquella pizzería.

-Tú y yo hablaremos en casa. - Le susurré al oído cerciorándome de que nadie me veía. Pude sentir que mi susurro le provocó un escalofrío, y eso me hizo dibujar una sonrisa de satisfacción en mis labios. Se me había ocurrido una idea para _"castigarla"._

Cuando entramos, conseguimos encontrar una mesa libre para sentarnos. El local era bastante agradable, y las mesas eran estas de esquina y contra la pared. La nuestra estaba justo en el ventanal del restaurante. Por lo que los asientos eran en forma de U rodeando la mesa.

Jasper y Alice se sentaron dándole la espalda al cristal, junto a Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie frente a mi, quedando Bella al lado de Alice.

Terminamos de pedir las pizzas, y al rato trageron los refrescos.

-Por cierto, Jasper, cuando vayas a ver una película con Alice, asegurate que os guste a los dos. -dijo Bella al terminar la conversación que estábamos teniendo.

-Fue culpa de tu estúpido hermano, que me la recomendó. - Le respondió señalándome con el dedo irritado.

-Dijiste que querías ver una interesante y con acción. - Le dije apoyando mi barbilla en la palma de mi mano aburrido de escucharlo y pasándo de él.

-¿Qué película? - Preguntó Emmett curioso.

-La de Infiltrados.

-Esa es la que sale Leonardo Dicaprio, ¿no? - Dijo Rosalie.

-Me da igual ese Leonerdo Dacapo, la película es una mierda. - Le contestó Jasper.

-Leonardo Dicaprio. - Le corrigió Rose mirándolo de reojo.

-Eso he dicho. - Dijo Jasper entre dientes.

Nos trajeron las pizzas, y cuando las pagamos salimos a la calle de nuevo. Se notaba el cambio de temperatura de dentro del local al etar fuera en la calle.

Emprendimos el camino hacia casa, pero entonces las chicas, concretamente Bella, se pararon enfrente de una tienda de animales. No degaban la cara del escaparate.

-¡Mira, Edward, este gatito! -cuando dijo eso un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo, y no era precisamente por el frío que hacía, sino porque_ Edward_ y _gatito_ en la misma frase, no me agradaba mucho todavía.

Me acerqué al escaparate y ví al pequeño gato que me estaba señalando. La verdad es que no tenía por qué hacerlo, el gatito estaba pegado al cristal con sus dos patas delanteras apoyadas en él y lamiendo la mano de Bella en el otro extremo del cristal.

-Míralo pero si es clavadito a ti. - Levanté una ceja sin creer lo que acababa de decir. Me fijé en esa bola de pelo cobrizo con ojos esmeraldas y una pequeña crestita alborotada entre las orejas. Mi autoestima cayó por los suelos en ese mismo instante.

Oí como Jasper y Emmett se reían a mis espaldas.

-Esa cosa llena de pelos no se me parece ni en el blanco de los ojos. - Le dije retirándome del escaparte.

-Eres un borde, ¿lo sabías? - Oí que me decía.

Cuando me fijé que apoyaba de nuevo su mirada en el gato, les dije a los chicos que iba a ir una tienda que nos habíamos pasado. Pero cuando me fijé que no me prestaban atención, me escabullí al interior de la tienda de animales sin que se dieran cuenta.

Me acerqué al mostrador donde estaba el dependiente acompañado de una mujer. Ambos eran de mediana edad, y parecían ser muy amables.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo, joven? - Me preguntó el dependiente.

-Sí, verá, aquel gato. - Fije señalando el cubículo tránsparente de donde se encontraba el gatito. Por suerte había algunas estanterías de por medio y ni Bella y ni mis amigos podían verme. - No lo habrá comrado nadie ya, ¿verdad?

-No, lo trajeron precisamente ayer, así que tu eres el primer interesado por él. - Me respondió.

-¿Es para tu novia? - Dijo mirando hacia el escaparate, y deduje que en la posición en la que el dependiente estaba podría verla perfectamente. - Parece que el pequeño gatito se ha encariñado con ella.

-Tienes una novia muy guapa, haceis una bonita pareja los dos, ¿verdad? - Le dijo la mujer al dependiente, a lo que él asintió con una sonrisa. No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco.

-Bueno si lo quieres el gato es todo tuyo, muchacho. - Me dijo el dependiente.

Quedamos de que vendría a recogerlo mañana cuando acabase el instituto y trajese el dinero suficiente conmigo. Bueno, al menos así dejaría de llamarme_ gatito_.

Salí de la tienda, con cuidado de que ninguno de ellos me viera salir de allí. Entonces por unos segundos posé mi mirada en la otra acera, y ví algo que me descolocó.

Dentro de aquella multitud de gente pude distinguir una en particular que me resultaba muy familiar. Era demasiada casualidad que en dos ocasiones seguidas me imaginaba ver a Embry.

Pero tan pronto como lo ví lo perdí. No dudé un segundo y salí corriendo tras él, ignorando a Jasper, que me llamaba.

Cruzé la carretera a toda velocidad, con el semáforo en rojo. Esquivé a toda las personas que estaban en medio de mi camino, intentando no perder la cabellera pelinegra que tenía a varios metros de mí. Si seguía así iba a perderlo de vista, había demasiada gente como para llegar donde se encontraba él.

Ví que doblaba la esquina de la calle, y cuando llegué hasta allí lo perdí completamente. Lo busqué por todas partes, pero ya no estaba.

Me encontraba allí en medio de la calle sin aliento por perseguir a alguien que supuestamanete era Embry, porque no estaba seguro de ello. Pero si fuera él en realidad…

-¡Edward! - Oí la voz de Jasper a mis espaldas, y me giré para verle, estaba acompañado por Emmett. - ¿Qué te pasa? Parecía que hubieras visto un fantasma.

-Algo así. - Susurré para mi.

-¿Qué pasa, Edward? - Me preguntó Emmett.

-Creo que Embry ha vuelto a Phoenix. - Le respondí en un susurro, sin mirar a ninguno de ellos a la cara.

-¿Ha-Hablas en serio? - Me preguntó Jasper. Y por su voz parecía que estaba muy sorprendido.

-¿Quién es Embry? - Le preguntó Emmett sin comprender a lo que nos referíamos.

-Es verdad, tu no lo conociste, aún no te habías mudado a la ciudad. - Recordó Jasper. Hizo una pausa y después continuó. - Pues verás Embry es, bueno es…

-Es mi hermano mayor. - Terminé de decir al ver que Jasper no se decidía.

-Vaya, creí que solo érais Bella y tú…

-¿Pero estabas seguro de que era él? - Me preguntó Jasper dejando a Emmett con sus reflexiones.

-No lo sé. Pero por si acaso no quiero que nadie se entere de esto, y menos Bella. - Les dije a los dos mirándolos muy seriamente. - ¿De acuerdo?

-No te preocupes, Edward. - Me dijo Jasper, pero Emmett estaba que no sabía por donde iba el asunto, y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. – Bueno, regresemos, las chicas deben estar preocupadas.

Nos dispusimos a caminar volviendo hacia la tienda de animales.

Si Embry de verdad había vuelto, no sabía como iba a reaccionar mi padre, y ni qué decir de toda la familia Cullen. El asunto Embry era un estricto Tabú que había que cumplir a rajatabla.

Aún no sabía muy bien por qué mi hermano nos había abandonado por las buenas de un día para otro. Según me dijo mi padre un día, cuando tenía doce años era que Embry había deshonrado a toda nuestra familia, y que no merecía tener el prestigio ni la herencia de todo nuestro clan como había llegado a pensar el abuelo Marco desde un principio.

No quise creerle. Adoraba a mi hermano y era mi referente a seguir, pero después de años sin saber nada de él, ni una llamada, alguna carta, nada, me hizo llegar a la conclusión de que le importábamos una mierda. Y por su culpa hizo que Bella sufriera muchísimo por su ausencia. Y lo llegué a odiar por ello. Pero no puedo negar que lo eche de menos, aunque ya haya desaparecido de nuestras vidas, mi hermano seguirá siendo mi hermano mayor…

* * *

**Wii, holaaaaaaaa! :D **

**Por fin mi prima pudo actualizar! (: **

**Espero que os haya gustado, me parece muy mono que Edward le compre el gatito *-* **

**Algunas me preguntaron que quién era Embry, y Aquí está Embry! =D**

**aah, y a las que me preguntaron que si iba a salir Jacob, la respuesta es... que sí! :D **

**Solo os digo eso :3 **

**Muchas graciias por toodos los reviews *-* **

**75 Reviews! =D **

**No os aburro mucho más... **

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (: **

**PD: Please, si no es molestia, pasaros por mis otros fics, y tengo uno nuevo! =] **


	12. Castigo

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **S.M**. La trama tampoco me pertenece, pertenece a Chika-midori, yo solo la adapto de **Naruto** a **Twilight.**

**Capítulo 12: **_'Castigo'_

**Edward's Pov.**

Apenas podía concentrarme en las clases. Toda la santa mañana me la había pasado en las nubes.

Desde ayer no hacía más que darle vueltas a la cabeza una y otra vez. Tanto que ya estaba empezando a dolerme.

Sonó el final de la clase y tendríamos que esperar a que viniera el siguiente profesor, que sería el con el Profesor Peter.

-Veo que estás bastante deprimido. - Oí que decía Jasper al volverse hacía mi en su asiento.

-Sí, bueno. - Dije apoyando mi mano contra mi mejilla. - Por cierto, ¿después de clases podrías acompañarme a comprar una cosa?

-Claro, cuenta conmigo. - Dijo alzando su dedo gordo afirmando de manera efusiva.

Media hora después, llegó el profesor con una excusa barata.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad, lo típico. Jasper saliendo al pasillo junto a Tyler, seguido por Alec. Parecía que sobre esta época del año se ponía en modo ivernación.

Cuando tocó el timbre salimos del edificio hasta la entrada del instituto.

-Bueno, chicos, hasta mañana. - Dijo Jasper rodeando a Alice por los hombros.

Lo agarré del cuello de la chaqueta atralléndolo y empujándolo hacia mi.

-Dijiste que vendrías conmigo, idiota. - Le reproché.

-Pero al menos deja que lleve a Alice a su casa…

-Alice sabe llegar perfectamente a su casa, no creo que se pierda. - Tras decir eso lo arrastré conmigo.

-¿A dónde vais? - Oí que preguntaba Bella desde lejos.

-iAlice!

Cuando por fin logré calmar a Jasper y conseguir que dejara de quejarse de que no había podido despedirse correctamente de Alice, llegamos al centro. Nos dirigimos hacia la tienda de animales donde ayer encargué al pequeño gatito que pronto tendría rondando por casa.

-¿Para qué hemos venido hasta aquí? - Preguntó cuando entramos a la tienda.

-Piensa un poco. Estamos en una tienda de animales, por lo que no compraré ningún libro de texto…

-¿Le vas comprar el gato a Bella? - Preguntó sorprendido.

Yo me limité a sonreir mientras llegaba hasta el mostrador donde se encontraba el señor que me atendió ayer.

-Hola, muchacho, te estaba esperando. - Dijo con una sonrisa. - El pequeño ya está listo para que te lo lleves.

-Genial. - Le dí el dinero, y unos segundos después apareció con un pequeño gatito de pelo cobrizo entre las manos con unos ojos esmeraldas. Lo agarré con cuidado. La verdad es que era bastante pequeño.

-¿Quieres una pequeña cesta? - Me preguntó el dependiente.

-No se preocupe. - Le dije. No tenía suficiente dinero para permitirme unos caprichos para el gato.

Se lo pasé a Jasper que no perdió tiempo en ponerse a jugar con él mientras yo hablaba de los precios sobre la comida para el animal.

Salimos de la tienda y Jasper no paraba de reír al estar el gato haciéndole cosquillas mientras lo lamía con su minúscula lengua rosada.

-Parece que te has encariñado muy rápido con él, ¿no?

-Sí, la verdad es que es una monada este gatito…

-Genial, porque vas a quedarte con él. - Le dije cruzando mis barzos sobre el pecho.

-¿¡Qué! - Gritó sorprendido. - ¿Debes estar bromeando?

-Has dicho que te parecía una monada…

-Sí, pero para un rato. Además no creo que a mi madre le haga mucha gracia que apareciera por casa con una gato así porque si. - Explicó observando al pequeño gato.

-Pero si no es para ti, pedazo de burro. Solo lo tendrás por unos días hasta que se lo dé a Bella, no es tanto tiempo…

-Tu no has visto a mi madre enfada, Edward. - Dijo mientras depositaba al gato en mis brazos. - ¿Por qué no se lo das a Emmett para que lo cuide él?

-Ya se lo pregunté, pero su madre es muy estricta con las cosas de la casa. - Dije mirando al gato que se lamía su pequeña patita y se acariciaba la oreja con ella. - Ben ya sabes como es, Mike no para de ir para arriba y para abajao, Tyler tiene a Seth y con lo grande que se está poniendo puede que llegue a zampárselo, y Alec con lo empanado que está últimamente imaginate como cuidaría al gato, así que…

-Así que yo era tu última opción. - Dijo con los brazos cruzados mirandome de reojo con expresión enojada.

-Pues sí. - Dije volviendo la vista al dichoso gato.

-Pues lo siento por ti, pero tendrás que quedartelo tu y esconderlo como puedas en tu habitación. - Dijo colanado los brazos tras la cabeza.

-¿Cómo voy a esconderlo si Bella se pasa todo el día en mi…? - Me callé al instante y vi que Jasper me miraba con una ceja alzada confundido. - B-Bueno que ya veré como me lo monto. Nos vemos mañana.

Salí pitando literalmente de allí con el gato entre mis brazos. Por poco y casi la liaba diciéndole eso a Jasper. Aunque no pareció pillarlo, así que no tendría que preocuparme. Ahora el problema era como demonios podría ocultarle esta bola de pelos a Bella.

Me detube frente a mi casa, intentándo ingeniármelas para que el gato no fuese visto por nadie.

Abrí la puerta de entrada despacio si hacer mucho ruido. La casa estaba totalmente silenciosa. Ni siquiera se oí a mi madre en la cocina o el ruido de la televisión. Me descalcé y sigilosamente, subí las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo del piso de arriba recorriéndolo de puntillas hasta cerrar la puerta de mi habitación con un ligero toque. Dejé la mochila encima del escritorio y puse al pequeño gatito sobre mi cama mientras me arrodillaba en el suelo y apoyaba mi mejilla sobre la palma de mi mano, y observaba al gato que miraba hacia todos lados.

La verdad es que no sabía donde iba a meterlo hasta dentro de unos días, porque tendría que alimentarlo y todo lo demás, así que sería bastante complicado ocultarlo. Aunque bueno, a estas alturas debería considerarme un experto en ocultar cosas. El mayor problema es que a la que tenía que ocultárselo se pasaba todo el tiempo en mi habitación de un lado para otro. Ya casi ni pisaba su cuarto sin que yo la obligara casi regañándola de que debería dormir en su cama. Pero solo debía hacer sus pucheros para que bajara la guardia.

-Espero que te lleves bien con tu dueña. - Se acercó a mi sentándose e inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. - Pero no te pases que es mía, ¿eh?

Le acaricié la pequeña cabecita donde tenía aquella crestita que supuestamente era igual que la mía, provocando que el gato comenzara a ronronear.

Suspiré sonoramente.

-¿Cómo puede pensar que me parezco a esto?

**Bella's Pov.**

Entré en casa, y me di cuenta de que Edward ya había regresado, porque sus zapatos estaban allí. Vaya, creía que llegaría mucho antes que él. No pensé que me entretendría tanto hablando con Rose.

Me dirigí a la cocina para beber un poco de agua. Estaba sedienta.

Tras cerrar la puerta del frigorífico me percaté de que en la puerta había una nota.

_Chico,s soy mamá._

_Hoy tendré turno de noche por lo que nos veremos mañana, así que preparad vosotros la cena. No os preocupeis si vuestro padre llega un poco tarde, ha llamado y dice que está muy ocupado con algo importante en la comisaría. Así que estáis a cargo de la casa._

_Os quiero ^^_

Terminé con el vaso de agua y lo dejé en el fregadero. Para después dirigirme hasta las escaleras donde ví que bajaba Edward con una sonrisa en los labios sin ningún motivo.

Se veía tan guapo así sin la chaqueta del instituto, con la camisa blanca por fuera de los pantalones y algunos botones desabrochados. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención era aquella sonrisa. Parecía dulce, pero ocultaba algo.

-¿Has visto la nota de mamá? - Terminé de preguntarle aquello cuando me agarró de las mejillas y me besó.

-Sí, la he visto. - Dijo regalandome besos por todo mi rostro. - Por cierto, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Aquello me lo dijo en un susurro al oído que me hizo estremecer. Me agarró de la mano y me guió escaleras arriba.

-¿D-De qué se trata?

-Si te lo dijera no tendría gracia, ¿no te parece? - Dijo girandose hacia mí con una sonrisa seductora al llegar al lugar entre nuestras puertas que conducían a nuestra respectivas habitaciones.

En un principio estaba segura de que abriría su puerta, pero me sorprendí al comprobar que fue al revés.

Me arrastró dentro de mi propia habitación quitándome la maleta de los hombros colocandola en el escritorio para después cerrar la puerta. Giró sobre sí mismo y vi que me miraba con esa sonrisa seductora mientras se acercaba hacia mi.

-¿Se supone que mi sorpresa está en mi cuarto? - Le pregunté algo extrañada mientras retrocedía unos pasos tropezándome contra mi cama, y Edward terminó empujándome para que me sentara en ella.

-Tu sorpresa está aquí. - Dijo sacándose algo del bolsillo y mostrándome un trozo de tela de color rojo oscuro cereza.

-¿Me vas regalar un pedazo de tela? - Le pregunté sin comprender aún lo que pretendía, y lo que obtuve fue una risa baja por parte de él.

-Tú cierra los ojos.

-¿Eres aficionado a los trucos de magia y no me he enterado? - Dije imagiandomelo con un esmoquín y un sombrero de copa. Y no pude reprimir reírme.

-Deja de reírte y haz lo que te he dicho. - Me aguanté la risa como pude y cerré los ojos.

Sentía que deslizaba aquel trozo de tela y lo ataba tras mi cabeza. A lo mejor mi sorpresa iba a traérmela hasta allí y por eso lo de la venda. Pero tan pronto como me la hubo colocado sentí que me empujaba contra el colchón y devoraba mis labios de una forma hambrienta, que casi no sabía como corresponderle de lo desprevenida que me había pillado. Al acabar su sed de mis labios pasó a mi cuello, donde depositó múltiples besos pequeños y húmedos. No sabía lo que estaba pretendiendo con todo esto de taparme los ojos.

Sentí que me desabrochaba la camisa y me la quitaba. No tardó en seguirle mi sujetador. Normalmente Edward no iba tan rápido con respecto a quitarme la ropa, pero parecía que hoy estaba muy pasional.

Sentí sus labios voraces sobre los míos de nuevo, pero esta vez le correspondí como se merecía, mientras dirigía mis manos a tiendas para encontrar su pecho y despojarlo de su prenda, pero me agarró de las muñecas y alzó mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, mientras profundizaba más si podía aquel beso y su cadera se abría paso entre mis piernas y la rozaba contra la mía haciendo que gimiera ahogadamente al sentir su excitación contra mi.

Bajó de nuevo por mi cuello y sentí que llegaba hasta mi pecho izquierdo, donde comenzó a depositar varios besos sobre él, para después empezar a jugar con mi pezón. Mientras que con una mano atendía al otro, dejando la otra aún sujetándome las manos.

No hacía más que gemir y arquear la espalda buscándolo más. Lo que ese movimiento provaca que nuestras cadearas se rozasen y de la boca de Edward se escuchasen pequeños gemidos.

Al pasar unos momentos cambió, y ahora atendía con su boca mi seno derecho mientras que el otro lo acariciaba con su otra mano. Yo no podía más. Entre eso y la fricción de su cadera con un vaiven lento y desquiciante, me estaba volviendo loca. No podía más.

Apartó su mano de mi pecho, y fue descendiendo hasta pasar por mi muslo acariciándolo de arriba a bajo suavemente para después dirigirla hasta mi trasero y pegar más así su cadera contra la mía. Creí que acabaría por quitarme la falda y la ropa interior, pero no, solo alargó más su totura.

Intenté zafarme de su agarre para terminar con esto de una vez, pero solo conseguí que hiciera más presión contra mis manos. Noté que dejaba mi pecho y sentía su cálida y agitada respiración en mi oído. Y comenzó a jugar con el lóbulo de mi oreja mordiéndolo y pasando su húmeda lengua por él.

Entonces sentí que apartaba la mano de mi muslo y me agarraba de la cintura sentandome de nuevo en la cama. Quise quitarle la dichosa camisa de una vez, pero volvió a agarrarme las manos y me movió hasta tener la cabeza apoyada en lo que yo deduje que sería la almohada. Me subió las manos de nuevo sobre mi cabeza y sentí que estaba deslizando algo sueve por mis muñecas hasta notar el frío de la madera de la cabecera de mi cama.

Espera, ¿me había atado?

-¿¡Edward, qué haces! - Le grité tirando de mis manos. - ¡Suéltame!

-No, porque fastidiarás tu sorpresa…

-Pero... Mmm. - No pude quejarne, porque había tapado mi boca con la suya propia.

Bajó por mi cuello, pecho y fue descenciendo cada vez más hasta llegar a mi ombligo entreteniéndose ahí por un rato mientras me quitaba la falda y la ropa interior.

Ya debería estar acostumbrada a esto, pero estar en estas condiciones no podía hacer otra cosa que morirme de la vergüenza. Pero al menos terminaría con esta tortura de una vez.

Esperé oír el sonido de los pantalones desabrocharse, pero ese sonido nunca llegó. Solo sentía los besos húmedos de Sasuke por la zona de mi vientre y descendiendo…

-¡Edward! - Quise incorporarme pero me olvidé de que estaba atada al cabecero de la cama, y en la caída Edward aprovechó para hacerse camino entre mis piernas. - ¡No… Edward!

Comenzó con pequeños besos mientras yo intentaba quitarlo de ahí como podía, pero me agarró de las piernas colocándolas sobre sus hombros y empezó a acariciarme con su lengua.

No sabía donde meterme, ni siquiera podía creer lo que me estaba haciendo en este momento.

Los gemidos que salían de mi boca cada vez se iban haciendo más fuertes, y mi mente ya no hacía esfuerzos por funcionar o por seguir intentando moverme para apartarlo. Solo me abandoné ante la sensación. Pero contra pasaba el tiempo, notaba que el ritmo de Edward no aumentaba. Se mantenía en su línea como antes haciendolo insoportable.

-Ed-Edward… Más. - Me sorprendí a mi misma por como sonaba mi voz. Jadeante y ronca a causa de todo esto. - No… Lo soporto…

-Este es tu merecido por lo de ayer. - Dijo antes de volver con lo que estaba haciendo.

Será celoso, rencoroso y nosé que más. Todo lo hacía por lo que ocurrió ayer por la tarde con aquel chico. No había sido culpa mía que al caerse sobre mí me tocara un pecho.

Cuando estube a punto de llegar al orgasmo, sentí que se apartaba y el peso de la cama que él ocupaba desaparecía por arte de magia.

¿Pero dónde se había metido ahora?

Oí como daba zancadas entrando a la habitación, (¿había salido?) y se subía de nuevo a la cama. Después de unos segundos se echó sobre mí abriéndose camino entre mis piernas, y pude sentír su piel desnuda y su excitación directamente contra mi intimidad.

Normalmente lo hacía lento y dulce, pero esta vez se estaba comportando de forma algo brusca. Pero no me importó porque lo estaba haciendo como yo lo necesitaba desde hacía tiempo. Si volvía a su habitual lentitud le dejaría señalada una buena mordedura donde pillase.

No tardamos en llegar los dos al orgasmo, seguidos el uno del otro.

Los dos respirábamos entrecortadamente, y de nuevo noté que se bajaba de la cama para volver unos segundos después. Me apartó la venda de los ojos, y pude ver que lo tenía bastante cerca de mi rostro con una sonrisa, las mejillas ruborizadas y el cabello revuelto con algunos mechones húmedos en la frente perlada en sudor.

-No sé por qué sonríes, porque no ha tenido gracia. - Dije apartándo la mirada de él. Oí que se reía y me agarraba del mentón para girar mi rostro hacia él.

-Pero te ha gustado. - Me sonrojé hasta las orejas, porque tenía razón, aunque intentara parecer lo contrario. - Es una lástima que no haya salido como pensaba desde un principio.

-¿Qué?

-Pues que pensaba en torturate mucho más tiempo de lo que he hecho. - Abrí los ojos sin creer lo que estaba escuchando. - Pero por desgracia ya no aguantaba más con tus gemidos y…

-¡Vale, ya lo he pillado! - Le grité para que dejara de decir esas cosas antes de que me diera algo, y como esperaba se rió de mi. - Deja de reírte y desátame.

Vi que negaba con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se acercaba a mi y comenzaba a besarme el cuello y subir por mi oreja.

-Edward, hablo en serio…

-Pero así estás a mi merced y me encanta. - Pasó su lengua por mi oreja y después sopló allí suavemente estremeciéndome.

-Por favor… Edward…

Se rió en mi oído y pude notar que desahacía el nudo que me mantenía prisionera, dejándome libre por fín. Me besó y se lo devolví rodeandole el cuello con los brazos atrayéndolo hacia mi. Como deseaba hacer esto.

Estubimos así abrazados y besandonos durante un buen rato, hasta que escuché un sonido un poco extraño. Me aparté de un Edward que me miraba algo confundido, y dirigí mi mirada hacia el montón de ropa que había en el suelo, y pude ver un pequeño bulto moviéndose bajo ella.

De repente Edward se separó de mi cogiéndo el montón de ropa y saliendo como una bala de la habitación a la suya cerrando su puerta. Me quedé sentada en mi cama con una ceja levantada sin entender absolutamente nada.

Agarré la camisa de Edward que estaba sobre la cama y me la puse para dirigirme hasta su cuarto. Abrí la puerta y me lo encontré tumbado de lado y haciendo o escondiendo algo bajo la cama. Por lo menos se había puesto los bóxers.

-¿Edward, qué haces? - Le pregunté arrodillándome a su lado, y parece que lo asusté, porque se llevó un buen coscorrón en la cabeza.

-Nada. - Dijo mirándome con lágrimas en los ojos. - Solo estoy guardando la ropa…

-Bajo la cama.

-Sí, bajo la cama, ¿qué pasa? - Me contestó volviendo a revolver aquello que estaba escondiendo, pero de repente retiró la mano quejándose como si le hubieran dado un calambrazo. Entonces de debajo de la cama comenzó a salir un pequeño gatito broncíneo con una crestita en la cabeza. Rápidamente Edward quiso meterlo de nuevo hacia dentro, pero yo fui más rápida que él y cogí al gatito en brazos.

-¡Es el gatito de ayer! - Dije emocionada abrazando al pequeño gato mientras él me lamía cariñosamente la mejilla haciéndome cosquillas.

-Se suponía que no tenías que saberlo hasta navidad…

Lo dijo en murmullo suficientemente alto como para escucharlo y echarme contra su pecho con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Entonces éste era tu regalo? - Le pregunté emocionada mirandole a los ojos.

-Tú lo has dicho, lo era. - Contestó fastiado con la mirada hacia la puerta. Yo me volví a echar contra su duro y suave pecho, felíz por tener a aquel gatito en mis brazos.

Noté que me rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura, dándome un abrazo dulce y cálido mientras apoyaba su barbilla contra mi hombro.

-¿Te gusta? - Me preguntó suavemente al oído.

-Sí, muchas gracias, Edward.

-Con un te quiero es más que suficiente. - Dijo acariciándome el cuello con la punta de su nariz.

-Te amo. - Tras decir eso pegué mis labios con los suyos profundizando ese beso, pero poco duró cuando sentí que el pequeño gatito abandonaba mis brazos y trepaba hasta lo alto de la cama para finalmente aterrizar sobre la cabeza de Edward. No pude evitar reírme al ver la cara que había puesto.

-No le veo la gracia. - Dijo mientras lo agarraba y me lo pasaba a mí.

-Pues yo sí. Además ya tengo pensado como llamarle. - Dije entreteniéndome en acariciarle las pequeñas orejitas haciendo que roronease un poco.

-Seguro que será algún nombre de pastelito ridículo o algo así…

-Edward.

-¿Qué?

-No, que así es como se va a llamar, ¿verdad, Edward? - Dije sonriendole y alzandolo un poco. Al parecer le gustó porque comenzó a acariciar con su diminuta lengua mi nariz.

-¿Le estás pensando poner mi nombre a esta cosa? - Dijo con una ceja alzada y señalando al gatito. Y obtuvo como respuesta un pequeño mordisco en el dedo. - ¡Será…!

-Te estas comportando como un niño pequeño. Se supone que es mío y puedo llamarle como quiera. - Me levanté y puse al pequeño Edward sobre la cama. - Mira, para que no os confunda le llamaré Eddie, ¿qué te parece?

-Horrible, y además, ¿qué es eso de confundirnos? Ni que andase yo a cuatro patas…

-Pero ronroneas. - Agarré a Eddie rápidamente y salí del cuarto de Edward pitándo al ver que venía tras de mí. Por suerte entré en mi habitación y le cerré la puerta en las narices dejándole gritar solo en medio del pasillo.

**Edward's Pov.**

Solo faltaban unos días para las vacaciones de navidad, pero ya estaba deseando que llegase el viernes y no levantarme de mi cama calentita. Pero tenía que hacerlo, porque los profesores ya estaban dando el temario para el próximo trimestre. Sí, hacía días que terminamos los malditos exámenes por fin, pero bueno, no tuve mucha dificultad para hacerlos.

-¿Qué os parece si quedamos el día de navidad? - Oí que preguntaba Rosalie a todos.

Estábamos en clase pero el profesor parecía que había faltado. Se habría tomado las vacaciones antes que nadie, más bien. Así que como teníamos una hora libre, cada uno podría hacer lo que quisiera.

-Me parece bien. - Le contestó Tyler que estaba sentado en la mesa de Jasper.

-Yo tengo cena familiar. - Dijo Alice.

Rose fue mirandonos uno a uno y todos negaban con la cabeza.

-También tenemos cena familiar, Rose, lo siento. - Contestó Bella.

Mierda la cena. Ya ni me acordaba de eso.

-¡Aaaachuuuu!

Todos miramos donde se encontraba Emmett con un papel, sonándose la nariz.

-Creo que me estoy resfriando. - Dijo apartándose el papel dejando ver su nariz un poco enrojecidada.

-Pues no te acerques mucho a mi. - Dijo Tyler alejándose un poco de él.

-Tranquilo, Tyler, que los únicos que no se resfrian son los idiotas. - Soltó Jasper como si nada.

-Ah, bueno… ¡Jasper!

Estubimos un buen rato intentando separarlos antes de que viniera algún profesor.

Cuando finalizaron las clases, Emmett nos pidió a Jasper y a mi que le acompñáramos hasta la farmacia para comparar unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. La verdad es que me resultaba un pequeño problema porque yo también me iba a dirigir hasta allí cuando acabaran las clases.

-Hey, Edward, ¿qué tal llevas lo de ocultar el regalo? - Me preguntó Jasper en voz baja, pero de nada le servía porque estando o no resfriado, Emmett era un lince en escuchar conversaciones.

-No llevo nada, porque me pilló…

-Pero se suponía que lo ibas a esconder en tu cuarto, ¿Cómo lo vió? - Preguntó sorprendido.

-Qué más da, el caso es que ya lo tengo rondando por toda la casa, y mi madre está encantada. - Dije con las manos en los bolsillos recordando como mi madre había recibido al gato con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Qué le has regalado? - Preguntó Emmett curioso.

-Le compró aquel gato que vimos en la tienda de animales.

-¿Y qué nombre le habeís puesto? - Apreté los puños fuertemente escondidos aún en mis bolsillos.

-Venga, hombre, dilo. - Dijo Jasper al ver que yo no hacía ademán de decir nada.

-Edd… ie… - Fue lo único que se pudo oí al decirlo en un susurro. Me avergonazaba del propio nombre del gato.

-¡Habla más fuerte, Edward!

-¡Eddie, sordo!

Ambos pararon de caminar con las caras confundidas. Mientras yo sentía las mejillas ardiendo de la vergüenza.

-Edd… ie… - comenzó a decir Jasper, y a su lado Emmett empezó a reírse por lo bajo. - Eddie… ¿Ed?... ¡EDWARD!

Los dos se estaban partiendo a carcajadas. Como odiaba a ese gato…

Llegamos a la farmacia cuando ya habían parado de reírse de una vez, aunque de vez en cuando a Jasper se le escapaba la risa nerviosa.

Los dos estaban viendo cual medicamento sería mejor comprar, así que yo aproveché y cogí una caja de preservativos y me dirigí hacia el mostrador ahora que estaban ocupados y no me prestaban atención.

El dependiente me devolvió el cambio, y vi que aún estaban entretenidos por ahí. Al fin se decidió por uno que le recomendó el dependiente y salimos de la farmacia dirección a casa.

-¿Y bien? - Emmett se estaba refiriendo a mí con aquella pregunta, pero no sabía a lo que se refería.

-¿Y bien, qué?

-No te hagas el tonto y dinos, ¿para qué has comprado esos condones? Y no vale la excusa de que se los compro a mi padre…

-¿Quién pone eso de excusa, Jasper? - Volvió a preguntar Emmett extrañado. Y yo también.

-No me mireís así, hay gente que lo hace…

-Prefiero que me dejes vivir en la ignorancia de cómo compras los preservativos.

-¡Yo no he dicho que lo hiciera!

Me adelanté un poco dejando a aquellos dos discutir y así librarme de su interrogatorio. Ya me estaba entrando dolor de cabeza a mi también.

-¡Hey, Embry, espera, no te enfades, hombre!

Al oír aquel nombre lo busqué por todos lados y por donde creí que provenía aquella voz que lo había pronunciado.

Había sido un chico rubio con una coleta, seguido de uno con el cabello negro. Estaban saliendo de una cafetería, y los dos iban tras un chico de cabellera pelinegra recogida en una coleta baja. Era Embry, estaba seguro.

Quería ir y llegar hasta él, pero mis piernas no reaccionaban. Mis pies se habían quedado pegados en el suelo. Además si me acercaba no sabía qué decirle. Eran muchos años sin verlo y quizas ya no quiera saber nada de mí. Pero tenía unas ganas horribles de poder partirle la cara…

-Chicos, volved sin mí, tengo que hacer una cosa. - Tras decir aquello y sin esperar una respuesta de su parte, fui tras Embry.

Si no era capaz ni encontrar las fuerzas suficientes de enfrentarlo ahora, lo seguiría y encontraría el momento apropiado para encararlo.

Tras caminar durante unos minutos, llegamos a lo que pude apreciar era un edificio de apartamentos. Vi que subían hasta lo alto, que era el tercer piso, no tenía más. Y entraban en unas de las puertas.

La rabia que sentí en ese momento tenía que deshacerme de ella como fuera.

Él, tranquilito en su nuevo apartamento, sin preocuparse en descolgar el teléfono y mencionarnos que había vuelto a Phoenix, se quedaba tan fresco saliendo con sus amigos olvidándose de que tiene una familia.

No me dí cuenta hasta que estube frente a la puerta por donde habían entrado los tres, de que había subido los escalones hasta llegar hasta allí. Iba a tocar al timbre, pero me estaba temblando el pulso, y el corazón se me iba salir del pecho. La retiré, sería lo mejor. Debería irme y dejarlo ahora…

Entonces, de la nada, se me vino el recuerdo de mi madre desconsolada llorando sobre su cama, y el llanto de Bella por las noches pidiendo que Embry volviese a casa.

Dejé el dedo pegado en el timbre, hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando paso al chico de pelo negro.

-¿Quién es, Jacob? - Era la voz de Embry. Ni siquiera se dignaba a abrir la puerta.

-No sé, un chaval…

-Soy su hermano. - Al decir aquello apareció con rapidez tras el chico que respondía por Jacob.

-¿Edward? - Estaba un poco más cambiado de lo que lo recordaba, pero no tanto. Estaba mucho más alto y el pelo lo tenía un poco más largo. Me miraba con una expresión entre confundida y sorprendida. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Darte la bienvenida. - Le golpeé la cara con todas mis fuerzas, que hasta yo acabé haciéndome daño. Cayó de espaldas al suelo con el labio inferior partido y sangrando por la nariz.

No me quedé más de unos segundos cuando me di la vuelta y salí de allí, con ganas de seguir golpeándole como se merecía…

**Hooooola! :D **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ^^ **

**La verdad es que muchas me diréis que esto tendría que ir en rated M pero mientras que a mí no me diga mi prima que cambie de rated T a M, yo no lo voy a cambiar, es solo por si las dudas (: **

**Buueno, no sé cuando voy a poder actualizar mis demás fics, sorry (: **

**actualizaré cuando puuueda, lo prometo! :D **

**Ahora mismo, me voy a poner a escribir 'Rehacer Nuestras Vidas', haber si sale algo buueno! =D **

**Graciias por tooodos los reviews, en serio, 85! :D graciias, de verdad! :D **

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (: **

_Cada tarde inventaré un beso nuevo, con la intención de que me pidas otro._


	13. Cena

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a **S.M. **La trama tampoco me pertenece. Le pertenece a Chika-midori, yo solo la adapto de **Naruto** a **Twilight.**

**Capítulo 13: **_Cena._

**Bella's Pov.**

Cuando ví que ya era bastante tarde, regresé a casa. Estaba empezando a nevar, y las calles ya estaban a oscuras a esa hora de la tarde.

Entré en casa, y noté como mi cuerpo se relajaba ante la sensación de calidez que había dentro de ella. Estaba helada hasta los huesos.

―¡Ya estoy en casa!

Me quité el abrigo, la bufanda, y dejé los zapatos ahí después de descalzarme. Me dirigí hacia las escaleras para subir hasta mi habitación y dejar las cosas allí, pero me percaté de la presencia de mis padres en el salón.

―Bienvenida, cielo —Dijo mi madre levantando la vista de la revista por un momento.

Entré al salón, y ojeé lo que estaba viendo mi padre en la tele, pero mi atención cambió de objetivo cuando me dí cuenta de lo que había encima de la mesa. ¡Bombones de chocolate y pastelitos!

Notaba como mis glándulas salivales empezaban a trabajar llenándome la boca ante tal vista, y mi mano cobró vida propia para alcanzar un pastelito con trocitos de fresas, pero un manotazo me impidió llegar hasta él.

―Nada de eso, jovencita —Miré a mi madre molesta mientras me sobaba el dorso de la mano—. Estos dulces eran para la merienda, y pronto vamos a cenar…

―Pero porque me coma uno no va a pasar nada, ¿verdad? —Le dije poniéndole morritos, pero parecía que no iba a ceder. Con la pinta tan deliciosa que tenían…

―Deja que coja uno, Esme—Oí que decía mi padre, y no me faltó tiempo para alcanzar uno y salir pitando de allí tras los reproches de mi madre.

Estaba delicioso, pero no iba a arriesgarme a entrar de nuevo y coger otro, pero… Es que estaba tan bueno…

Subí las escaleras, resignada a esperar a la cena y zamparme unos más.

Cuando doblé la esquina, me encontré en medio del pasillo al nuevo miembro que se había unido hace poco a nuestra familia. Estaba sentado con la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia un lado, mientras movía su pequeña cola distraídamente.

―Eddie, ¿Qué haces aquí, pequeñín? —Me agaché a su altura, y tras recibir una leve ojeada de su parte, volvió a girar su peluda cabecita donde estaba. Me fijé que el lugar que observaba era la puerta de Edward.

Ya llevaba unos días sin salir de su cuarto. Mi madre le dejaba la cena y el almuerzo junto a la puerta, pero apenas comía o no llegaba a tocarla. Ni siquiera me dejaba entrar a mí.

Intenté hablar con él desde la puerta, pero no obtuve respuesta desde el interior.

Cogí a Eddie entre mis brazos y lo llevé conmigo a mi habitación. Lo dejé sobre mi cama, donde se tumbó cómodamente, mientras me quitaba la ropa y me ponía el pijama.

Desde que fue a acompañar a Emmett a la farmacia junto a Jasper, se ha estado comportando de esta forma. Les pregunté si pasó algo entre ellos, pero me dijeron que no ocurrió nada en absoluto. Entonces, ¿Dónde está el problema?

Me eché sobre mi cama boca arriba, mirando fijamente al techo.

No había discutido con sus amigos, tampoco había sacado malas notas, porque nunca baja del notable… Pero entonces, ¿qué es?

Miré a Eddie que me observaba con sus ojitos esmeraldas cerca de mí. Le acaricié la cabeza y comenzó a ronronear y a acercarse más a mi mano para buscar un mejor contacto.

―Oye, Eddie... —Me quedé unos segundos en silencio observándole— ¿Será algo relacionado conmigo?

No podía ser.

―¡Bella! —Me sobresalté al oír la voz de mi madre desde el piso de abajo.― ¡Ayúdame con la cena!

―¡Voy! —Le respondí. Me levanté de la cama y abrí la puerta.— Vamos, Eddie.

Bajó de un salto de la cama, y después cerré la puerta tras salir los dos del cuarto.

Tras unos momentos de cocinar, terminamos de cenar, y de nuevo mi madre volvió a subirle la comida a Edward. No debería de hacerlo, tendría que dejarle y que bajara él.

Cuando acabé de lavarme los dientes salí del baño, y sentí algo rozarse contra mis piernas. Miré hacia abajo y ví que era Eddie que tironeaba un poco de mi pantalón de pijama.

―¿Qué quieres? —Le pregunté agachándome.

Lo ví dirigirse hacia la puerta del dormitorio de Edward, mientras comenzaba a maullar apoyando sus dos pequeñas patas delanteras en la puerta.

―Parece que también está preocupado, ¿verdad? —Miré a mi madre que estaba de pie junto a mi observando a Eddie.

―¿Ha comido algo? —Le pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

―No mucho, pero espero que mañana salga para ir a la cena…

Dudaba que fuera, pero quizás haría el esfuerzo por no tener que enfrentarse a papá.

Le di las buenas noches a mi madre y me llevé a Eddie a mi habitación, donde tenía su pequeña canasta para dormir. Y fue el único que pegaba ojo, porque yo no hacía más que moverme de un lado para otro de la cama.

Quería ir y hablar con él, pero dudaba que sirviera de algo si no habría la puerta.

Suspiré, y ladeé el rostro para mirar por la ventana como caía la blanca nieve. Estube así por un largo rato intentando que el sueño me invadise por fin, pero aún seguía despierta. Me levanté de la cama, y caminé con cuidado hasta la puerta para no despertar a Eddie.

Miré la puerta de Edward, y decidí intertar abrirla de nuevo, aunque sabía que estaría echado el pestillo. Pero mi sorpresa fue que no era así. Me puse algo nerviosa, aunque no entendía por qué…

Abrí la puerta despacio, y aún estando toda la habitación a oscuras, pude percibir que Edward no se encontraba en ella, y antes de que empezara a imaginarme cosas, ví que en el pasillo había una pequeña rendija de luz proveniente de la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Si se encontraba en el baño, esta era mi oportunidad. Cerré la puerta después de introducirme en el dormitorio. Tenía que esconderme en algún sitio para que antes de que abriese la puerta no me econtrara y me echara de allí sin antes haber conversado. Pero estaba difícil, lo único que se me ocurría era el armario o debajo de la cama. Si se estaba duchando, lo más seguro es que después de entrar a la habitación abriría el armario. Entonces…

La puerta se abrió, y pude ver la silueta de Edward entrar en el cuarto. Yo intenté retrocerder un poco más, pero terminé chocando contra la pared. Ví que al parecer yo tenía razón, después de venir del baño abriría el armario, por lo que fue una suerte que caí en eso.

Sentí como el colchón se hundía un poco por el peso de su cuerpo.

Apenas se oí nada en la habitación, solo el movimiento de las agujas del despertador de Edward, tic-tac, tic-tac. Ese sonido solo hacía que bloquera mis ideas de cómo salir de debajo de la cama sin provocarle un infarto a Edward. Tic-tac, ¿qué hago? No sé qué hacer… Tic-tac…

―Cogerás una pulmonía si sigues ahí.

El corazón casi se me sale del pecho al oir la voz de Edward tan de repente. Pero era imposible que me hubiera descubierto, ni siquiera me había visto, así que a lo mejor es que estaba soñando en voz alta. Sí tenía que se eso.

―No lo volveré a repetir, Bella. —Su voz ahora había sonado más seria y dura que antes, por lo que no tuve que hacer otra cosa que salir de mi escondite y encararlo.

Estaba tumbado de lado hacia la ventana, por lo que desde mi posición no podía verle el rostro, y no parecía hacer ademán de volverse.

―¿Cómo has sabido que estaba ahí escondida? —Le pregunté intentando que se volviera para mirarme, aunque la verdad es que también tenía curiosidad de cómo lo había descubierto.

―Tu perfume— Dijo sin más, pero que yo recuerde, no llevaba ningún perfume ahora mismo, ni siquiera me eché ninguno por la mañana—. ¿Qué hacías escondida ahí?

―Bu-Bueno quería hablar contigo, llevo días intentándolo, pero no me abres la puerta —Esperé que dijese algo, pero no salió ningún sonido de su parte—. Ni si quiera me estas mirando ahora…

No sabía por qué, pero el estar ahí parada hacía que me sintiera más estúpida por momentos. Sentía un nudo en mi garganta. Si actuaba de esa manera, estaba claro que lo que le ocurría tenía que ver conmigo.

Me di media vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero sentí la mano de Edward sujetando mi muñeca deteniéndome y arrastrándome hacia él para quedar prisionera en sus brazos.

―Lo siento —Sentí como me abrazaba con más fuerza desde atrás, mientras notaba como unas lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas y el nudo de mi garganta se volvía más doloroso.

―¡E-Eres un idiota, si tienes que decirme algo dímelo a la cara…!

De repente sentí como me echaba contra el colchón y tapaba mi boca con su mano.

Abrí los ojos, y aprecié que todo estaba mucho más oscuro que antes. Entonces me di cuenta de que estábamos bajo el edredón, mientras que Edward se encontraba sobre mi. Podía sentir su cálida respiración en mi rostro.

―¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerte a gritar? —Dijo intentando no hablar fuerte, porque se estaba conteniendo―. ¿Y si se despiertan nuestros padres?

―Me da igual —Dije girando mi rostro hacia un lado tras liberarme del agarre de su mano.

―Pues no creo que realmente te dé igual, Bella. ¿A qué venía eso de que tenía que decirte las cosas a la cara? ¿Crees que el por qué de que me encierro en mi cuarto es por tu culpa? Si así fuera, no habrías durado lo que has hecho bajo mi cama.

―Entonces, ¿Por qué? —Pregunté mirando hacia arriba, donde sabía que se encontraba su rostro.

―Eso es asunto mío, y no tienes por qué meterte.

―Entonces no sé que hago aquí, si no me dejas que me preocupe por ti —Lo aparté de un empujón para quitarmelo de encima y poder salir de allí.

―Pues tú sabrás por lo que estás aquí…

―¡Ya te lo he dicho, quería hablar contigo, idiota! —No pude controlarme, y al final acabé gritándole.

―¡Bueno, pues ya hemos hablado y te lo he dejado todo bien claro, no quiero que te metas donde no te llaman! —Se había puesto de pie y ahora era él que me estaba gritando a mi.

―¡No te preocupes por eso porque a partir de ahora nunca me voy a preocupar por ti!

―¡Me alegro porque será un alivio que no tenga que explicártelo todo como si fueras mi madre!

Iba a responderle, cuando oí que la puerta de la habitación se abría de golpe y la luz se encendía.

―¡¿Qué haceis peleando a estas horas? —Oí gritar la voz de mi padre.

―¿Bella, qué haces aquí? —Miré a mi madre, que se había posicionado a mi lado.

―Nada, eso es lo que hago, porque no tendría que haber venido, ¿verdad? —Dije mirando a Edward—. Espero que sigas disfrutando de tu encarcelamiento autista aquí dentro, ¡porque yo no pienso ir detrás de ti…!

―¡Genial!

―¡¿Genial? ¡Pues se ACABÓ!

Salí de allí ignorando a mi madre que intentaba detenerme, pero entré en mi habitación y cerré la puerta atrancándola con la silla del escritorio para que no entraran.

Me eché sobre la cama y hundí mi rostro contra la almohada, mientras la empapaba de gruesas lágrimas.

Se suponía que no debía de haber terminado así. Mi idea era que después de hablarlo y ayudarle dormiríamos juntos y todo volvería a ser como era antes. Pero no quería esto…

¿Por qué tiene que tratarme de esta manera cuando yo solo quiero estar ahí para él?

Siempre decía que me conocía mejor que nadie, pero, ¿yo? ¿Qué sabía yo de Edward? Todo lo que saben las chicas del instituto, lo superficial. UNA MÁS.

Esta noche iba a ser muy larga…

―Bella, ¿Estás lista?

Oí cómo me llamaba mi madre desde el piso de abajo.

Eran las siete y media, y tendríamos que estar en casa del abuelo sobre las ocho para la cena, pero si por mi fuese, ni siquiera me hubiese puesto este vestido. Era color burdeo oscuro, de mangas cortas arrugadas, con un esconte poco pronunciado donde se cruzaban dos tiras del mismo color que el vestido alrededor del cuello, y bajo mi busto se encontraba un fino lazo. El vestizo solo ceñía la cintura, pero cuando llegaba a las caderas se ensanchaba un poco y terminaba en bolantes hasta las rodillas.

En mi pelo solo había una cinta, también burdeo, con un lazo al lado izquierdo que me quedaba como una felpa.

Me miré al espejo y vi que bajo mis ojos aún había un pequeño rastro de marcas oscuras que intenté ocultar con maquillaje. No había podido pegar ojo aquella noche, no hacía más que darle vueltas a la cabeza una y otra vez. Y ahora, tendría que encararlo a él y al resto de mi familia. Me dije a mi misma que solo sería durante unas horas, pero sabía perfectamente que ese tiempo sería interminable.

Iba a bajar las escaleras, cuando ví a mi madre a los pies de ella cruzada de brazos y mirándome con reproche.

―Ya era hora —Dijo cuando bajé el último escalón.

―Lo siento —Me disculpé con la cabeza gacha, y mi atención fue atraída por unos zapatos negros que se encontraban en la entrada, y por la forma en que estaban situados, supe de quien se trataba. Así que me adelanté a la entrada de la casa sin dejar de mirar al suelo para ponerme los zapatos.

―Por fin podemos irnos —Oí que decía mi padre a mi espalda. Cogí el pequeño chal blanco y salí a la fría calle.

Al poco rato todos nos encontrábamos en el coche dirección a la mansión Cullen, pero el trayecto me estaba resultando algo incómodo. Mamá y papá conversaban entre ellos animadamente, mientras que los ocupantes del asiento trasero tendríamos que tener una de esas auras negras de depresión que salen en los mangas. Suspiré, e inteté concentrarme en lo que llevaba haciendo todo el viaje, mirar por la ventana. Porque sabía que si me giraba y le mirara aunque fuese de reojo, mis defensas caerían al verle con traje. No era la primera vez que lo veía vestido así y me quedaba mirándolo como una idiota. El traje le realzaba el propio atractivo que ya poseía.

Llegamos a casa del abuelo, y tras abrirle la puerta a mi madre me la abrieron a mí, e inteté bajar como una señorita. Era lo que tenía ser la nieta de una de las personas más ricas e imporatantes de todo Phoenix, tenía que cuidar mis modales como una buena dama.

A pesar de que parte de mi infancia la había vivido en esta mansión, no dejaba de cohibirme y a veces provocarme escalofríos.

Llegamos a la entrada donde del techo colgaba una gran araña que alumbraba el lugar, y a ambos lados de la estancia había unas escaleras que conducían al piso de arriba. Tras darle nuestros abrigos a los sirvientes, nos conducieron al salón principal que casi era más grande que la entrada. Y allí, todos estaban reunidos, conversando en grupos o simplemente bebiendo de sus copas de vino o comiendo algunos canapes que servían los servientes en las bandejas antes de la cena.

Respiré hondo, antes de que el abuelo apareciera frente a nosotros. Parecía como si todos nos estuvieran acribillando con la mirada.

―Hijo, me alegro de verte —Saludó el abuelo a mi padre. La verdad es que para tener la edad que tenía se conservaba bien—. A ti también, Esme.

Papá y mamá hicieron una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo, y el abuelo fijó su mirada en mí.

―Vaya, Isabella, ¿No vas a saludar a tu abuelo?

―Hola… abuelo —Lo saludé intentándo sonreír un poco, pero me resultaba difícil con todas aquellas miradas clavadas en mi.

―Y aquí está mi querido nieto, Edward. ¿Cómo estas? Veo que has crecido desde la última vez que te vi.

―Muy bien, gracias abuelo —La voz de Edward sonaba muy seria, y fría. Sino supiera que el que estaba hablando fuese él, probablemente no hubiera reconocido su voz de lo grave y helada que se había vuelto de repente.

―Bien, pues tomaos algo mientras se esté preparando la cena.

Ví que papá se iba hacia un grupo de hombres con copas de vino en las manos, mientras mi madre saludaba a un par de mujeres que estaban sentadas en un sofá cercano conversando.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Se suponía que las personas que estaban aquí eran de mi familia, pero solo las veía una vez al año, y algunas caras que estaban aquí esta noche no me sonaban de nada.

Vi que había una mesa con bebidas y tentempiés, así que aproveché y crucé un tramo del salón para llegar hasta allí. Por lo menos no estaría como una idiota plantada en la entrada.

Mientras bebía del vaso que me había servido de lo que parecía un zumo o coctel sin alcohol, observaba el salón. Por un lado estaban los hombres, que hablaban entre ellos de negocios y demás, aunque había algunos que se mezclaban con los más ancianos para hablar de lo mismo. Las mujeres por otro lado no hacían otra cosa que de hablar de moda o de si alguna se había hecho un retoque este año con cirugía, y aunque estubieran en el mismo grupo, no podrías librarte de sus miradas de arriba y abajo con desprecio. Y por último, y poco numeroso por no decir un pequeño grupo, estaban los de mi edad, los futuros herederos de la fortuna de sus padres, prototipos en activo que se convertirían pronto en lo que acabo de describir. Pero me pregunto si en realidad son felices con esto, porque yo no quiero acabar y vivir una vida como esta…

―Edward, ven aquí, te quiero presentar a alguien —Oí la voz de mi abuelo, y alcé la vista para observar a la persona que quería presentarle a Edward, pero fue un gran error.

Como había deducido, me quedé embobada mirándole. El traje le quedaba como anillo al dedo, haciéndolo más atractivo y seductor de lo que ya hacía el uniforme del instituto.

―Edward, este es el señor James, es un buen amigo mío.

James, ese nombre me suena de algo, pero no recuerdo de qué. Intenté escuchar la conversación, pero había demasida gente alrededor, y si me acercaba sería muy descarado. Además, ni siquiera podía ver con quien estaban hablando.

Pasado un momento, el abuelo anunció que podríamos pasar al gran comedor para cenar. Entré en la gran habitación, donde había una larga y ancha mesa de madera con cubiertos en fila para cada asiento, y algunos adornos de flores y velas en el centro de la mesa.

El abuelo se sentaría en la cabeza de la mesa, con papá a la izquiera y mamá a su lado, mientras que Edward se sentaría a su derecha y yo al lado de él.

Al menos no tendría que mirarle de frente…

Iba a sentarme, cuando mi padre me llamó y me dijo que me sentase junto a mi madre. Esto me extrañó bastante, porque siempre me sentaba al lado de Edward, como nos había dicho el abuelo. Pero obedecí a mi padre, y vi que en lugar donde debería de haber estado, se sentó una chica de cabello rojizo con un vestido de gala negro con un gran escote. Era bastante guapa, pero su cara no me era familiar, y el hombre de cabello largo junto a ella tampoco.

Quería mirar a Edward, y que me dijese qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero no me atreví.

Y así, trajeron el primer plato, mientras todos los de la mesa se enfrascaban en conversaciones unos con otros. Yo por mi parte no quería apartar la mirada del plato, pero la sensación que estaba sintiendo de inseguridad no me dejaba tranquila, y sentía que mis manos me estaban empezando a sudar.

―¿Has visto, no?

―Sí, la ha puesto a su lado y ha quitado a la hermana, está clarísimo…

_¿Qué?_

―Parece que ya se está dando aires de reina.

―¿Cómo se llama la "elegida"?

―Victoria, es la sobrina del señor James, por eso le ha sido fácil mover hilos…

_¿De qué estan hablando?¿Y qué es eso de la "elegida"?_

―Tienes razón. Así que pronto tendré que comprarme un vestido para la boda y tendremos que soportar como nos restriega que es la nueva Señora Cullen.

_No, tiene que ser una broma. ¿Vestido?¿Boda?¡¿Señora Cullen?_

―Bella, ¿Te sientes bien? —Oí a mi madre y alcé la cabeza para verla con cara de preocupación—Te has puesto pálida y estas… temblando.

―Cre-Creo que iré un momento al baño, ahora vuelvo —Recorría la mesa para salir de allí, y de nuevo sentí como sus miradas eran clavadas en mi como dagas.

Salí del gran comedor, para llegar a la entrada de la mansión, donde subiría las escaleras que me conducirían al piso de arriba, donde estaban los baños. Pero aunque hubiese abajo, no quería que nadie me encontrase. Necesitaba estar sola un momento…

Cerré la puerta del baño, y dejé que mi cuerpo se resbalase hacia abajo, quedándome sentada en el suelo mientras me abrazaba las piernas y escondía mi rostro en las rodillas.

Si lo que esas mujeres habían estado hablando era cierto, la chica que se había sentado junto a Edward debía ser su prometida. Si eso era así, todo estaba empezando a encajar. Por eso a noche me dijo todo aquello, porque ya sabía lo que iba a pasar esta noche y no quería que me acercase ni me preocupara por él…

Entonces, todo lo que hemos vivido y lo que nos hemos dicho no significó nada. Ahora ni siquiera nos iríamos a vivir juntos…

Unos golpes en la puerta me hicieron salir de mis pensamientos. Me limpié las lágrimas y no hice ruido para que la persona que hubiese tocado en la puerta se fuera.

―Sé que estás ahí así que abre.

¿Por qué tenía que venir precisamente ahora?

―Abre, Bella.

―¡Lárgate, no quiero verte! —En realidad sí que quería. Quería que me abrazase y que me dijera que todo iba a estar bien.

―Tú lo has querido.

Sentí como empujaba la puerta y me echaba hacia delante, así que no tuve más remedio que incorporarme y empujar en su contra para que no abriese la puerta del baño. Estubimos así lo que dura un caramelo en la puerta de un colegio, porque la fuerza de Edward era mucho mayor que la mía. Así que acabé retroceciendo pegándome a la pared contraria de donde estaba la puerta y oí que después de entrar en el baño, Edward cerraba la puerta y echaba el pestillo. Algo que debía de haber hecho yo desde un principio para no verme en esta situación.

―¿Vas a seguir así toda la noche, sin mirarme a la cara? —Yo no le respondí, y oí como sus pasos se acercaban a mi y me agarraba del brazo para girarme, pero me aparté y avancé un poco más hacia la pared. Por su parte suspiró y volvió a hablar— Oye lo siento…

―Eso ya lo escuché anoche.

―Lo sé… Pero de verdad que lo siento. Anoche me pasé, no tenía que haberte dicho todas las cosas que te dije, lo acabé pagando contigo y…

―¿Y qué, me dirás que todo esto lo montaste por tu nueva _amiguita_? —La sangre parecía que me estaba hierviendo de rabia, y no podía dejar de apretar los puños para que inútilmente las lágrimas no recorrieran mis mejillas.

―¿Con lo de nueva amiga te refieres a Victoria?

―Que rápido te has aprendido su nombre, ¿no? —Quería salir de allí y volver a casa para encerrarme en mi habitación. Pero no me esperé que Edward reaccionara de aquella manera…

Hizo que la distancia que me separaba de la pared desapareciera por completo, quedando atrapada entre ella y el cuerpo de Edward. Intenté apartarlo pero estaba utilizando bastante fuerza contra mi.

―Estas celosa, ¿eh? —Sentí que las rodillas me iban a fallar por como me hablaba al oído y acariciaba mi muslo con su mano, mientras que con la otra masajeaba uno de mis pechos— Ahora vas a escucharme, Bella. Lo que te dije anoche no debí decirlo, estaba de malhumor, y te pido perdón por haberte tratado de esa manera.

―¿Cre-Crees que con eso basta? —Cada vez me resultaba más difícil controlar la voz ante las caricias de Edward. Ya que no paraba de rozar el punto sensible de mi seno derecho y acariciaba y mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja cuando no necesitaba hablar—. A-Además, ¿qué hay de esa chica…?

―No pasa nada, porque puedo elegir si es o no la _"indicada", _así que no te preocupes —Oí como bajaba la cremallera por detrás del vestido, y este se deslizaba un poco por mis hombros.—Y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta, sé que con lo que te he dicho no basta…

―Me hiciste sentir una idiota.

―Lo siento. Por eso haré lo que tu me digas que haga, pero ahora... —Sentí como la mano que acariciaba mi muslo subía hasta mi intimidad—. Voy a compensarte.

―¡No, Edward, aquí no!

―¿Por qué no? —Seguía con su caricias ahí debajo, mientras introducía una de sus manos bajo mi sujetador—. Todo el mundo está abajo y de aquí arriba no se oye nada. Por eso da igual que grites, no tendrás que reprimirte como en casa.

―Eres un pervertido —Apenas podía hablar sin jadear, ni siquiera sabía como había llegado a conseguir decir algo.

―Lo que tu quieras, pero estas preciosa con ese vestido.

No sabía exactamente cuanto rato habíamos estado encerrados en el cuarto de baño. Pero mi mayor preocupación ahora era si en verdad no se podría oír nada desde abajo. Cada vez que intentaba ahogar mis gemidos, Edward conseguía que no pudiese hacerlo y acabase gritando.

Qué vergüenza, lo habíamos hecho en casa del abuelo con toda la familia reunida abajo. Creo que Edward no entiende el significado de disculpa si ahora tenía otro motivo por el que perdonarle.

Bajamos y terminamos de cenar. La excusa que le dimos a nuestros padres y al abuelo es que Edward, al ver que yo no regresaba, fue a buscarme y estuvo cuidando de mi, así llevándose aires de "_buen hermano mayor"_, dejándome como la pequeña y cría de la familia. Pero lo que era él es un bestia, eso es lo que era. Hacerme esas cosas que no sabía de donde las había sacado…

Regresamos a casa, y tras darme una buena ducha fui a acostarme por fin, estaba muy cansada. Pero Edward me arrastró a su habitación metiéndome bajo su edredón sin dejarme salir de allí.

Después de que nuestros padres se acostasen, estubimos hablando, aunque bueno, más bien le estaba regañando. Y aunque sé que me pasé un poco, le di una buena tunda, porque en parte se lo merecía. Pero bueno, las cosas quedaron aclaradas.

―¡Nos vamos!

Después de desayunar y de darnos los regalos de Navidad, Edward y yo nos fuimos a dar una vuelta. No sin decirles a mis padres que íbamos con los demás claro, pero en realidad iríamos los dos solos en una cita. Será genial, porque así podre darle su…su…

_¿Dónde?_

Rebusqué dentro de la bandolera que llevababa a un lado de mi cadera, pero no encontré lo que buscaba.

_¿¡Dónde estaba!_

―¿Bella?

Me agaché en el suelo y volqué todo lo que llevaba dentro del bolso intentando así poder encontrarlo.

―Pero, ¿qué haces, loca?

―¡No, no, no está, debí haberlo olvidado en casa, voy a por él!

―Quieta —Sentí que era agarrada de la bufanda por Edward, que me detuvo.

―¿Qué se te ha olvidado para que te pongas así? —Dijo mirándome con una ceja alzada.

―Es que pensaba darte tu regalo de Navidad, pero creo que lo dejé encima del escritorio —Dije recordando que lo puse ahí precisamente para que no se me olvidase—. Pero no te preocupes, voy y enseguida vuelvo.

―Da igual —Me dio un beso en la punta de la nariz antes de juntar nuestras frentes cariñosamente—. Ya me lo darás luego. Ahora recojamos todo esto.

Me encantaba esta faceta de Edward. Dulce y cariñoso. No se parecía en nada al Edward que saludó al abuelo…

―Edward.

Esa voz, me resultaba familiar, aunque no me sonaba tan grave como ahora, me daba una sensación de nostalgia.

No supe cuando, pero Edward se había puesto de pie de un salto dándose la vuelta mientras se ponía a mi espalda.

―¿Has venido para que termine de partirte la cara? Porque por si no te quedó claro mi saludo, no eres bien recibido por aquí —No entendía qué le pasaba a Edward, de repente se había vuelto muy agresivo sin ningún motivo.

Me incorporé para saber de quién era el dueño del que provenía aquella voz que me resultaba tan familiar, pero Edward me acorraló contra la pared con su brazo para que no pudiera ver más allá de su espalda.

―Edward, ¿Qué haces? —Intenté librarme vanamente de su agarre que empezaba a dolerme.

―Suéltala, Edward…

―Cállate, ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella.

―¡Me haces daño, Edward! —Al sentir que aflojaba su agarre le empujé para que me dejase ir. Entonces pude ver a la persona de la que Edward parecía que me estaba protegiendo—. Embry…

―Bella —Me estaba mirando con una sonrisa. Era él de verdad, Embry—. Has crecido mucho, estas preciosa.

―¡Largate de aquí! —Oí que gritaba Edward. Yo aún no podía creerme que mi hermano mayor había vuelto y estubiese delante de mí, ahí.

―Edward, solo quiero hablar, me gustaría explicaros…

―He dicho LARGO —Parecía que a Edward le faltase poco para saltarle al cuello. ¿Tanto odiaba a Embry?

―De acuerdo, ya veo que no vas a entrar en razón. Pero si se te llega a pasar el cabreo, te dejo una tarjeta con el número de mi móvil por si quieres hablar tranquilamente —Vi que Embry se sacaba un trozo de papel blanco del bolsillo, y se lo extendía a Edward para que lo cogiera.

―No quiero nada…¡ISABELLA!

Tomé el papel con el número de Embry y salí corriendo de allí sabiendo que Edward iría detrás de mí para arrebatármelo.

Sabía que me cogería antes de llegar a casa, así que al doblar la esquina copié el número en mi móvil y lo envié a mi e-mail, pero tenía que asegurarme de eliminarlo de "elementos enviados" para que no se dira cuenta. Y tras segundos de haberme guardado el móvil y volver a empezar a correr, un fuerte tirón del brazo me hizo retroceder.

―Dame el papel, Bella —Intenté forcejear con él antes de que me lo quitase de las manos y lo destrozase en pedazos, así que aproveché ese momento para volver a huir de él cogiendolo desprevenido.

Llegué a casa, ignorando si mis padres se encontraban en ella o no, y subí a mi habitación atrancando la puerta para cuando volviese.

Encendí el ordenador y abrí el correo. Lo había recibido, menos mal.

Oí a Edward entrar en casa, y cuando subió las escaleras esperaba que pegase en mi puerta como un loco, pero solo se oyó el portazo fuerte que dió a su puerta, que hizo temblar hasta el cristal de mi ventana.

* * *

¡_Hola!_

_Primero de todo, disculpad el retraso, pero mi querida prima no ha tenido tiempo para escribir nada de nada. Así que, disculpad la demora. Yo intentaba persuadirla para que escribiera, pero no me hacía caso ¬¬ eso es lo malo de ser la peque xD_

_En fin, aquí vemos la cena y la "prometida" de Edward, aunque mi prima no me ha dicho nada al respecto todavía, solo me ha dicho que iba a aparecer y que podía escogerla si quería. En fin, aquí aparece de nuevo Embry, el cual, oculta un secreto... lalala yo no sé nada lalala (la verdad es que no lo sé xD)_

_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y mi prima no sabe cuando va a actualizar, pero los reviews que me dejáis (se los transmito a ella) le alegran mucho! Y, por cierto, muchas gracias a las que dejáis reviews, alertas, favoritos y a la que solamente leen (:_

_Espero que nos leamos pronto, si no, nos vemos hasta nuevo aviso ^^_

_Por cierto, si no es mucha propaganda, me gustaría que os pasárais por mi nuevo fic que se llama _Little girl without Christmas_ que es de Navidad y todavía no lo termino T_T' (ya está en proceso el final :D)_

_Os cuidais... :3_

_Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:_


	14. Nota

¡Hola, gente bonita!

Supongo ―creo, mejor dicho― que ahora mismo estaréis con una cara de WTF? Al leer esta nota, pero es estrictamente necesario.

Veréis, como comprenderéis, voy al instituto y tengo exámenes que hacer y deberes y tal. Y, como soy una loca obsesionada con FF, le he pedido a mi madre si me podía quitar el ordenador… Sí, yo misma se lo he pedido. Porque sé que voy a terminar de estudiar corriendo para escribir algo para vosotras, y con tal de terminar de estudiar corriendo, voy a suspender tarde o temprano y no quiero dejar de lado mis estudios; aparte le tengo que demostrar a varia gente que me puedo superar en varias materias. Así que ya habéis comprobado que soy una obsesionada con FF que no puede controlar el deseo de escribir.

Y quiero aclarar que esto no quiero decir que me vaya a ir completamente de FF, es solo un "hasta luego" que no durará más de un mes, o como mucho mes y medio. Aunque debo decir, que después de las vacaciones de Semana Santa, creo que volveré a decirle lo mismo a mi madre.

Por lo que ahora, mis fics quedarán pausados hasta que yo "retome" de nuevo mis historias, como es lógico. Aunque, puede que algún que otro día os sorprenda con alguna nueva actualización, pero todavía no lo sé.

Seguro que estaréis diciendo "Mira esta loca que no sabe controlarse" o cualquier cosa; pero si es verdad, ¿Qué queréis que haga? Yo no me ando con rodeos, y para teneros en vela durante un mes o más, prefiero dejar una de estas notas para aclararlo. Yo siempre voy con la verdad por delante (:

En fin, que eso; que se os quiere mucho muchito y que espero que os estéis cuidando mucho!

No os olvidéis de mí, please ): y espero que cuando vuelva, venga con más energías y con más ganas de escribir; mientras tanto, acabo de actualizar «**Love is in the air****»** y «**This Melody**»**. **Me gustan mucho esas historias, a pesar de que no haya muchos Reviews (:

Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:

PD: ¡Espero que nos sigamos leyendo pronto!

PD2: Esta nota la voy a subir a todos mis fics que no están completos, por si las dudas.

―_Desde lejos nuestro amor será leyenda, desde lejos hablará este amor que es de leyenda.._


End file.
